Mundos paralelos
by HelenMartinelli
Summary: Un día Sara y su hermano fueron tele-transportados al interior del mundo de one piece, manga que su hermano estaba leyendo en ese momento. Ambos se ven en un mundo donde la fantasía y la acción se interponen a las leyes de la lógica un mundo donde las frutas del diablo otorgan poderes magníficos y donde comenzarán a cambiar el curso de las cosas tal y como las recuerda el muchacho.
1. Extraños incidentes

**Resumen:** Un día tranquilo mientras Sara y su hermano descansaban en su casa, algo extraño ocurrió, algo que los tele-transportó a un mundo donde nunca pensaron estar, el interior del mundo de one piece, manga que su hermano estaba leyendo cuando las cosas empezaron a complicarse. Sara y su hermano se ven en un mundo donde la fantasía y la acción se interponen a las leyes de la lógica, un mundo donde las frutas del diablo otorgan poderes magníficos y donde para su desgracia comenzarán a cambiar el curso de las cosas tal y como las recuerda el muchacho.

¿Podrán volver este par de hermanos a su mundo? ¿O habrá algo que los ate a él y especialmente a Sara? AcexOC

_**Capítulo 1: Extraños incidentes.**_

Una chica se encontraba en su sofá subrayador en mano intentando concentrarse para estudiar, sin suerte. Pues su hermano se encontraba a su lado con un pequeño portátil en las piernas viendo alguna clase de serie que hacía mucho ruido.

—Cristian, ¿podrías irte a tu cuarto a hacer eso?—Dijo a su hermano perdiendo los nervios.

—Podría, pero estoy más cómodo aquí ¿Por qué no te vas tú?

El chico era castaño, tenía pecas en los mofletes y era alto y delgado, se notaba que era más joven que la chica pero aunque eran hermanos casi no se parecían. El tono del cabello castaño del chico era más claro que el de la chica, y sus ojos eran azulados en contraposición a los ojos verdes oscuros de la chica, además de que ésta no tenía pecas en el rostro y su cabello era ondulado, no liso como el de él.

La chica suspiró y se levantó dejando los apuntes encima de la mesa cansada por la rebeldía de su hermano.

—Sabes, cuando eras pequeño eras más mono, tus quince van a acabar con mi paciencia, no te extrañes si algún día en las noticias sacan un titular como "Chica de veinte años mata a su hermano a zapatillazos al ver como este se mete de lleno en la edad del pavo".

—El titular es penoso.

—Lo sé, pero el cuchillo era muy cruel, creo que la zapatilla es más acertada para la ocasión, la tengo más cerca—Se acercó a su hermano a observar que estaba viendo.

En la pantalla, un chico con sombrero de paja se enfrentaba a un hombre que lo doblaba en tamaño, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Por fin lo había vencido después de una dura batalla y de demostrar la fuerza de su cuerpo de goma.

—¿Eso es…? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿One piece…?

—Sí ¿por?—Dijo extrañado—Espera, ¿tú sabes lo que es?

—Claro, lo veía antes, pero lo abandoné, lo hacían en la tele y lo veía cuando volvía de clase.

—Ya decía yo que tú no podías ver esto señora "eso no tiene ninguna lógica"

—¿Qué?

—En las películas siempre que pasa alguna cosa fantástica tú dices "eso no tiene ninguna lógica" aunque la fantasía en sí misma no tenga que tener lógica.

—¡Vamos! ¡Es verdad! ¿Una fruta que da poderes maravillosos al que se la come? Eso…

—¿No pasa en la vida real? ¿Sabes que la lógica no lo es todo?

—Sabes… Déjalo, discutir por nada es tontería. Sigue viendo lo tuyo que yo veré lo mío.

La chica encendió la tele y se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Descubriendo que estaba puesto el canal del tarot, en el que una señora de pelo recogido en un moño alto, con uñas largas y unas cartas en la mano comenzaba a decir lo que les deparaba a las personas según su horóscopo semanal.

—Perfecto y encima la abuela se deja la tele en esta cosa... ¿Dónde habrá ido a parar el mando?

La chica comenzó a rebuscar por todas partes el famoso mando perdido.

—Sí, acuario, esta semana tu fortuna en el trabajo se verá alterada por un pequeño cambio en tu rutina—Decía la señora de la tele sobre alguno de los horóscopos.

—¿Dónde estará ese maldito mando?

—Leo—Continuó la señora en la tele—Un viaje inesperado te llevará a conocer a tu persona predestinada. Aunque al principio estés confundido Leo, haz caso a tus sentimientos y lánzate al amor sin hacer caso a la razón.

—Sí claro, como que ella va a hacer un viaje inesperado para encontrar el amor y además va a dejar de usar ese cabezón—Se burló Cristian sabiendo que su hermana era Leo.

—¡Lo tengo!—Exclamó ella sin enterarse de lo que decía su hermano y cambiando de canal.

Un trueno se oyó cerca de ellos y la tele y la luz se apagaron quedando solo iluminados por la luz de la pantalla del ordenador.

—Estás bromeando ¿verdad?

El chico comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante lo que acababa de pasarle a su hermana, después de tanto buscar el mando, al final la luz se había ido y la chica se había quedado con los ojos como platos mirando la pantalla de la tele apagada.

—Si es que esto solo te pasa a ti…—Dijo el chico volviendo a mirar la pantalla del ordenador—Que raro… Se ha quedado blanca, ¿Cuándo se va la luz también afecta a los portátiles?—Preguntó mirando a su hermana.

—Que yo sepa no—La chica sacó su móvil para intentar usarlo como linterna descubriendo en él la misma pantalla blanca—¿pero qué pasa?

El chico dejó el portátil en la mesa y sacó su móvil descubriendo exactamente la misma pantalla blanca.

Las dos pantallas de los móviles y el ordenador empezaron a parpadear, hasta que se iluminaron cegando a los dos muchachos que no pudieron sino cerrar los ojos ante tanta luz. Y después la oscuridad los envolvió.

Sara comenzó a abrir los ojos, ya que creyó oír un ruido como de olas chocando contra algo, y cuando los abrió e intentó incorporarse, comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza intenso. Se tocó la frente intentando que el dolor se le pasara y vio a su hermano a su lado antes de girar la cabeza para ver como varios hombres intercambiaban la misma mirada sorprendida con ella.

Ella veía como aproximadamente veinte hombres vestidos extraño la miraban y ellos veían como una chica joven con el pelo castaño ondulado y los ojos verdes estaba sentada en el suelo vestida con unos pantalones azul oscuros, una camiseta de tirantes negra y una camisa vaquera abierta que resbalaba por su hombro.

—¡Nos atacan!—gritó uno de los hombres.

En cuestión de segundos la chica se vio rodeada de hombres con espadas y pistolas apuntando hacia ella y empezó a pellizcarse el brazo para ver si se despertaba. Eso tenía que ser un sueño, o peor, una pesadilla, no sabía exactamente el qué pero tenía que despertar y cuanto antes mejor.

Los hombres empezaron a retirarse dejando paso a un hombre rubio de mediana altura, con la mirada somnolienta y un poco de barba. Llevaba un tatuaje en el pecho una especie de cruz con una media luna atravesándola.

—¿Quien sois y que hacéis abordo?—Dijo el hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

Ella no contestó solo le pegó unos cuantos golpes a su hermano en la pierna para que se despertara y así pudiera decirle si se estaba volviendo loca o él también veía a esa gente rara.

—Cinco minutos más…—Se oyó decir al chico.

—No lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Un hombre de cabello negro, con un sombrero naranja y el pecho al descubierto hizo acto de presencia. Llevaba un colgante de grandes perlas rojas y solo vestía unos pantalones pesqueros, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Caminó tranquilo hasta colocarse al lado derecho del hombre que estaba intentando sacar información a Sara mirándola como si no entendiera bien qué hacía ella allí, aunque bien pensado, ella tampoco lo sabía.

—¡Aparecieron de la nada Marco!—Dijo uno de los hombres contestando por ella la pregunta formulada anteriormente.

—¿De la nada? ¿Es algún tipo de poder de las frutas del diablo?—Preguntó Marco.

—¿Frutas… del… diablo?—Preguntó sin darse cuenta en voz alta.

Al decir las palabras se comenzó a poner más blanca que la leche y tragó saliva pensando que lo que estaba pasando por su mente no podía ser real. Se pegó un golpe con ambas manos en la cara sorprendiendo a los hombres a su alrededor que empezaban a pensar que la chica estaba loca y luego pegó otro golpe a la pierna de su hermano haciendo que este se despertara.

—¡Chocolate!—Gritó el chico al despertar poniéndose de pie y haciendo que todos los hombres se prepararan para cualquier movimiento de ataque.

El chico aun con los ojos medio cerrados escuchó voces a su alrededor y bostezó notando la boca seca y un regusto salado horrible en ella. Abrió los ojos del todo molesto por la luz y viendo a dos hombres que reconocía a la perfección, Marco "el fénix" y Ace "puño de fuego".

—¿Anoche dejé el ordenador encendido?—Dijo aun acostumbrándose a la luz.

—Cristian…—Dijo la chica—¡Despierta de una maldita vez!—gritó la chica a su hermano.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, con todos esos hombres con espadas y otras armas apuntando hacia él se sorprendió. Algunos los reconocía como personajes de sus mangas y anime y otros simplemente no le sonaban de nada pero le dio igual, porque sabía dónde estaba y sobretodo, sabía quiénes eran los dos hombres frente a él.

—¡Estoy en el barco de barba blanca!—Gritó el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¡Dios escucha las plagarías!

—¿Pero tú eres tonto?—Le preguntó su hermana chillando—¿No ves que no tienen pinta de estar de buen humor precisamente?

—¿Qué clases de locos son esos dos?—Preguntó Ace a Marco.

—No lo sé pero la chica está a la defensiva y él está… ¿disfrutando de esto?—Dijo extrañado.

—Nunca pensé que el Moby Dick fuera tan sumamente enorme, con razón cabe tanta gente—Seguía hablando solo—¿En qué momento estaremos de la historia? ¿Habrá llegado Luffy al mar o no?—Dijo murmurando en voz baja.

Los presentes comenzaron a cansarse del monologo del chico y uno de los hombres le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo de nuevo.

—¡Cristian!—Gritó la chica al ver como su hermano caía al suelo.

—Auch, pues no es un sueño, sus golpes sí duelen.

La chica se acercó a él y le tocó el rostro preguntándole si estaba bien regalando una mirada de odio al hombre que había pegado a su hermano.

—¿Qué ocurre niña? ¿También quieres uno?—Dijo el hombre.

—Ya está bien—Dijo Ace mirando a su subordinado—Solo responde por qué estáis aquí y nadie—Dijo mirando al hombre que le había pegado a Cristian—Saldrá herido…

Él sabía que la chica solo intentaba proteger a ese chico, había visto esa misma mirada cientos de veces en él cuando intentaba proteger a Luffy, por lo tanto supuso que el adolescente era el hermano de la chica.

—No lo sé… No tengo ni idea de que hacemos aquí—Respondió ella.

—¿Me quieres decir que aparecisteis de la nada y ni sabes por qué?—Preguntó Marco.

—Estábamos en casa, se fue la luz, cosas extrañas empezaron a ocurrir y después nos despertamos aquí. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha podido pasar esto y aunque no suene muy convincente, ni siquiera somos de este mundo—Respondió.

—No me lo trago—Dijo Marco bajando a su altura.

—Pues trágatelo porque digo la verdad—Respondió desafiante.

Marco se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la chica y volvió a incorporarse pegando un pequeño suspiro.

—Vamos a interrogarlos por separado, esto no funciona ¿Ace te encargas de la chica? Me da dolor de cabeza—preguntó Marco.

—Claro, sin problemas.

**...**

**Muy bien aquí traigo el primer capitulo de mundos paralelos.**

**Esta historia lleva en marcha desde el 10 de junio de 2014 en otra página "fanfic. Es" pero decidí publicarla aquí también, publicaré hoy cinco capítulos seguidos ya que ya hay 11 en la otra página así que cuando las dos páginas vayan a la vez publicaré el fic exactamente igual así que, que no cunda el pánico que soy la misma autora, no penséis que he hecho una copia del fic de Helen_Martinelli, porque soy yo jajaja lo único que algunas personas me expresaron por facebook que preferían que lo publicara por aquí así que atendiendo a sus preferencias, empezaré a publicar por aquí mi fic.  
><strong>

**Bueno, ¡espero que os guste!**


	2. Interrogatorios y otras cosas

**Antes del cap dos quería dejar claro que One piece no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad única y exclusivamente del gran Eiichiro Oda.**

_**Capítulo 2: interrogatorios y otras cosas**_

En seguida se arrepintió de aceptar interrogar a esa loca, en cuanto la chica vio como Marco se llevaba al muchacho comenzó a removerse y la verdad le hizo muy difícil lo de arrastrarla a un sitio más tranquilo para interrogarla. Tuvo que cogerla como si de un saco de patatas se tratara y no se escapó de algún que otro golpe, y aguantó y aguantó, hasta que llegaron a la habitación.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Qué vais a hacer con mi hermano? ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

—Como quieras—Dijo soltándola en el suelo.

—Auch.

—Muy bien, vamos a empezar con algo sencillo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Si me contestas no creo que tardes en volver con él.

La chica frunció el ceño mirándolo con cara de odio y suspiró rindiéndose ante ese extraño chico de sombrero naranja.

—Sara, mi nombre es Sara.

—Así que Sara… ¿De dónde vienes?

—España

—¿Espa… qué?—Preguntó rascándose la cara en señal de confusión—¿Qué isla es esa?

—No es una isla es… un país que se encuentra en una península, pero eso da igual.

—¿Y en que parte del grand line está eso?

—En ninguna, ya te lo he dicho antes, no somos de este mundo…—Suspiró

El chico se paró a pensar un momento, parecía que esa chica decía la verdad pero la idea de otro mundo diferente a ese era tan descabellada, que viniera de otra isla, sí claro, pero de otro mundo… era raro, muy raro.

—En serio, deja de jugar y dime la verdad.

—¡No estoy jugando! ¡Digo la verdad! Es opción tuya el creerme o no.

Se estaba cansando de tantos juegos.

—¿Llevas algún arma o algo?

—¿Me ves a mí con pinta de llevar un cuchillo jamonero en el sujetador?

Entrecerró los ojos cansado y a punto de tirar a la chica por la ventana de su cuarto, no entendía una palabra de lo que salía por esa boca, lo estaba retando y si quería retarlo no se encontraba de demasiado buen humor como para que lo mangoneara y lo chuleara de esa manera.

—Muy bien, pues habrá que comprobarlo entonces…—Dijo con una sonrisa fingida y una vena latente en su cabeza debido a su enfado.

Se acercó a la chica y comenzó a cachearla mientras esta se endurecía como piedra al notar el contacto con el chico del sombrero, no podía moverse y sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer al sentir el tacto del moreno.

Él se dio cuenta y sonrió de medio lado, por fin se había callado. Notó algo al llegar a la pierna, algo duro que sobresalía del bolsillo de su pantalón con forma cuadrada. Metió la mano, no sin quejas por parte de la chica, las cuales ignoró y sacó un cuadrado que parecía un espejo por la parte de adelante y era azul por la parte de detrás.

—¡Ey! Eso es personal—Se quejó ella al ver su hermoso móvil en manos de ese bruto.

—¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó curioso.

—Un smatphone, dámelo.

—En serio, ¿en qué idioma hablas?

—Yo también hablo en serio, dámelo, eso ya es violar la intimidad.

El chico comenzó a tocarlo y a darle vueltas hasta que apretó un botón que iluminó la pantalla del teléfono mostrando un fondo de agua. El chico lo tocó y al permanecer unos segundos con el dedo en la pantalla, esta se desbloqueó, mostrando un reloj y una foto de fondo de dos chicas, una era la chica insolente que tenía enfrente y la otra era una rubia de ojos azules con los dedos en señal de victoria.

—¡Espera! ¿Ahora funciona?—Preguntó ella observando la pantalla.

—¿Qué hace esta cosa del smatploss?

La chica por un momento se rió al oírlo decir eso, estaba en inglés pero supuso que era difícil para él decirlo a la primera.

—También lo puedes llamar teléfono móvil si es tan difícil—Le indicó ella con un tono dulce, parecía haber olvidado por qué estaba allí—Sirve para hablar con gente a distancia, hacer fotos, mandar mensajes, navegar por internet… hace casi de todo menos la cena.

—¿Es como un den den mushi?

Ahora ella fue la que se quedó mirándolo como si le hubieran salido tres ojos. Por un momento Ace se replanteó muy seriamente la posibilidad de que en efecto fueran de mundos distintos puesto que el simple hecho de comunicarse entre ellos estaba siendo un tanto incomodo.

—¡Ah!—Gritó ella cayendo en la cuenta de algo—El caracol ese parlante ¿no? ¿Es eso?

Ace asintió y comenzó a apretar lo que la chica había llamado "Smartphone" comenzando a hacer que este empezara e emitir sonidos extraños.

—Ten cuidado que es muy sensible—Dijo ella viendo como esos dedos tocaban su hermoso teléfono de última generación que le había costado su sudor y su sangre.

—Hablas como si fuera una persona.

—No es que sea una persona pero hay tantos datos ahí dentro que el solo hecho de perderlos me da escalofríos… Espera, es posible que pueda volver a casa con eso… ¡El teléfono fue lo que me trajo aquí!

—¿Qué?

—¡Devuélvemelo!

Los dos comenzaron a forcejear, pero la gran diferencia de altura hacía imposible que ella llegara a agarrarlo y en cuanto la chica tocó el teléfono, el cual seguía sostenido por Ace, una luz cegadora los envolvió a ambos y el teléfono desapareció.

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos Ace ya no sujetaba el teléfono, en su lugar llevaba una pulsera de cuentas negras en la muñeca. Se miró el brazo preguntándose que había pasado y mirando a la chica que llevaba la misma pulsera de cuentas. Ambos comenzaron a estirar de la pulsera para quitársela pero no había manera.

—¿Pero qué es esta pulsera?—Preguntó ella haciendo fuerza para quitarla.

—¡Ha sido tu cosa esa la que lo ha provocado! ¡A mí no me preguntes!

Un golpe fuerte como de un cañón resonó por todas partes y un movimiento brusco se sintió en el barco lo que hizo a la chica caer de culo al suelo.

—¡Nos atacan!—Se escuchó por el barco.

—Mierda, quédate aquí y que no se te ocurra escaparte ¿Entiendes? No te muevas.

El chico salió corriendo al exterior mientras ella se quedaba sentada en el suelo mientras pensaba en si todo eso podía ser real o solo un producto de su imaginación que en exámenes se volvía un poco loca.

Por un momento fuera los gritos y los golpes comenzaron a cobrar intensidad lo que la hizo levantarse y acercarse a la puerta, estaba en una habitación sola y sin llamar mucho la atención pero su hermano, al que conocía mejor que si fuera su madre, era el típico que saldría a la batalla aun sin tener ni idea de pelear, porque definitivamente era tonto.

Mientras Ace atacaba como podía a todos los que habían osado introducirse en el barco de barba blanca con intenciones de derrocar a su padre. Con su puño rodeado por fuego, había parado a más de un idiota con malas intenciones, pero parecían reproducirse y no vio a un hombre que se disponía a atacarlo por la espalda.

—¡Ace cuidado!—Gritó uno de sus hombres.

En cuanto se giró para encarar al hombre que iba a atacarlo, vio como este se caía al suelo de bruces inconsciente y la chica insoportable que había estado interrogando se encontraba detrás de él con una escoba rota en la mano.

—Mucho pirata pero luego no aguantan un golpecito de escoba en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Te dije que te quedaras dentro!

—No me puedo quedar quieta sabiendo que mi hermano está aquí fuera.

—Ni siquiera sabes si está fuera.

—Créeme, ese idiota está aquí.

Ace se giró para carbonizar literalmente a una sombra que se acercaba a ellos con malas intenciones aprovechando la confusión de su conversación.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?—Preguntó ella fijándose en las llamas.

—¿Una mujer?—Dijo uno de los atacantes mirándola fijamente y burlándose—¿Barba blanca ahora tiene a niñas abordo? ¡Como que una mujer como ella va a poder hacer algo aquí!

—¡Cuidado!—Le dijo al hombre señalándole un lado contrario a ella.

En cuanto el hombre se giró para mirar al lado que señalaba la muchacha le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo volar al lado que había señalado sorprendiendo a Ace.

—Lo que me faltaba ahora era un machista para estar en mi salsa, como si no tuviera bastante—Dijo ella con rostro molesto y moviendo la mano ya que se había hecho daño.

—Ace…—Dijo un hombre acercándose al chico con una mano en el abdomen.

Era uno de los hombres de la segunda división que tenía una herida en el abdomen. La chica al verlo fue hacia él y examinó la herida, era una herida punzante, limpia provocada por un cuchillo, con instrumentos quirúrgicos podría cerrarlo seguro, pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba era la hemorragia.

La chica se quitó la camisa vaquera, la hizo un ovillo y presionó con ella el abdomen del hombre para parar la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó Ace.

—Es tu amigo ¿no? Intento evitar que se desangre. No creo que la herida haya llegado a dañar ningún órgano importante, es más la hemorragia que otra cosa ¿tenéis en el barco instrumental quirúrgico y gasas limpias?—Le preguntó al chico.

—Sí, creo que sí ¿pero tú tienes idea de esto?

—Soy estudiante de medicina, aunque esto no lo he hecho nunca, solo sé lo que se hace, pero será mejor que pruebe a que se desangre ¿no crees?

Ace y ella lo movieron entre llamas y entre la lucha que iba cobrando vida, no sin antes decirle al chico que tuviera cuidado con la herida ya que cualquier movimiento la haría sangrar más.

En cuanto llegaron Ace descubrió que las enfermeras no estaban y vio como la chica se movía rápidamente de aquí a allá cogiendo cosas cuyo nombre desconocía. El movimiento fuera lo hizo girarse para irse a ayudar a sus nakamas, esa chica no se iría, no sin su hermano.

—Espera…—Escuchó decir a la chica antes de marcharse—Necesito fuego.

—¿Qué?

—Antes te he visto hacerlo ¿no? Tu cuerpo se convirtió en fuego y necesito fuego para esterilizar el material, o mejor espera—Se giró y cogió una vela—Enciende esto y luego haz lo que quieras.

El chico encendió la vela y se fue pensando en la extraña chica que dejaba atrás, aunque por poco tiempo, ya que con todos los hombres que tuvo que derrotar poco pudo pensar en la castaña.

—Ese era el último—Dijo Vista mirando a Ace.

—¿Cómo es posible que hayan salido tantos de la nada?—Preguntó Thatch

—Fue demasiada casualidad que llegaran justo después de que esos adolescentes aparecieran en el barco—Dijo uno de los hombres.

—¿Insinúas que esos chicos son el motivo de que esta gente aparezca?—Preguntó Vista sorprendido—¿Tú qué piensas Ace? Tú te llevaste a la chica ¿has podido descubrir algo?

—Es…—Dijo Ace sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Thatch

—Parece que dice la verdad, pero… es todo tan extraño que no sé si creer en mi intuición que me dice que esa chica no miente o pensar en la locura que es que venga de otro mundo aunque…

—¿Aunque?

—El solo hecho de comunicarse con ella es… casi imposible.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras todos se miraban entre sí intentando descifrar las últimas palabras del comandante de la segunda división.

—No lo entiendo…—Dijo Thatch rascándose la cabeza—¿No la entiendes porque es una mujer y no estás muy acostumbrado a tratar con féminas?

—¡NO LA ENTIENDO PORQUE USA PALABRAS EXTRAÑAS NO POR ESO!—Gritó Ace poniéndose rojo de rabia.

—¿Palabras extrañas como qué?—Preguntó vista.

—Smart…plos… no, Smarty… no tampoco, Smartphone, sí eso, Smartphone.

—¿Y eso que es?

—Era una cosa cuadrada y plana que dijo que era como un Den den mushi o algo así…

—¡Increíble Marco! ¡En serio!—Se escuchó una voz joven.

—Te dije que te quedaras dentro niño y no me hiciste caso—Dijo Marco cansado.

Los dos se acercaron a donde se encontraban Ace, Vista y Thatch con otros hombres, así que estos se fijaron en el chico que miraba a Marco como si fuera su ídolo y se preguntaron cómo conocería al comandante si no eran de ese mundo.

—Pero en serio, nunca pensé que tu poder fuera tan impresionante de cerca, siempre admiré a Ace pero ahora… increíble.

—¿Dónde está la chica?—Preguntó Marco a Ace ignorando a Cristian.

—La dejé en la enfermería con uno de mis hombres, había sido herido y parecía que tenía bastante idea sobre lo que debía hacer.

—¿Dejaste a esa loca sola por el barco? ¿Y si en vez de curarlo ha rematado a tu hombre?

—No he rematado a nadie—Se escuchó una voz.

Todos se giraron para observar como la chica con una camiseta negra de tirantes con alguna que otra mancha de sangre se acercaba hacia ellos mirando fijamente a Marco, hasta darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermano.

—Ey, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó preocupada.

—Pero… ¿Qué has hecho? ¿A quién has desangrado como un cerdo?—Dijo Cristian mirando las manchas.

—Yo no sé ni para que me preocupo por ti.

—¿Cómo está mi hombre?—Preguntó Ace cortando la conversación.

—Bien, se recuperará, solo tendrían que vigilarle los puntos y retirárselos en dos semanas, dependiendo de lo que tarde en cicatrizar, cada cuerpo es un mundo.

—¿Quién diablos sois vosotros dos?—Preguntó una voz grave que sobresaltó a todos.

Al girarse Sara contempló a un hombre gigantesco conectado a varios tubos de oxigeno que sujetaba una gran lanza con un cuchillo en la punta. Mediría aproximadamente cinco metros, cosa que no era posible en un ser humano normal.

—¡pero qué…!—Gritó Sara al ver al hombre.

—Padre…—Susurró Ace


	3. El juicio del capitán

_**Capítulo 3: El juicio del capitán.**_

La muchacha miró a Ace y después al hombre que obviamente no podía ser humano, más bien se podría incluir en la categoría de gigante o monstruo.

—¡He dicho que quién son esos dos niños! Y quiero mi respuesta.

—Aparecieron de la nada padre, intentamos saber cómo lo hicieron aunque esta testaruda chiquilla no ayuda mucho—Contestó Marco.

—Disculpa por sonar como una loca, pero la realidad a veces suena como pura ficción, no puedo explicártelo de otra manera.

La chica se encaró con Marco mientras barba blanca la observaba, esa niña era testaruda como bien había dicho su hijo, solo con mirarla se podía observar eso en ella. No se fiaba de la chica, pero al observar como el otro adolescente le miraba con los ojos como platos, la boca abierta y las manos juntas comenzó a sentirse incomodo, se sentía como un jodido cacho de carne delante de Ace.

—Padre, aunque su historia sea loca, creo que dice la verdad…—Dijo Ace mirando a barba blanca y sin mover un músculo.

Por un momento la chica paró de discutir con Marco y se giró mirando a Ace extrañada de que creyera su loca historia.

—¿Me crees?—Preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

—O puedes ser una loca que se cree lo que dice, lo único que sé de ti es que no mientes, o eso me parece…

—No soy ninguna loca, estoy lo suficientemente cuerda para saber de dónde vengo y ese lugar no es el grand line o donde sea que estamos.

Barba blanca comenzó a reír y se acercó hasta donde se encontraban los dos extraños muchachos agarrando a Cristian por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba subiéndolo a su altura.

—¿Quieres decir niña estúpida que sois de un mundo distinto al nuestro?—Preguntó divertido—Es la cosa más graciosa que he oído en años. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Yo os veo exactamente igual que nosotros.

—¡Suéltalo! ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarlo!—Gritó al ver que ese enorme hombre agarraba a su hermano.

La chica se intentó acercar al hombre pero Ace la cogió de la cintura forcejeando con ella de nuevo, esa chica tenia demasiada energía, lo estaba cansando y era estúpida, enfrentarse a su padre no era buena idea, y menos considerando la altura de la chica a la que él ya llevaba por lo menos unos veinte centímetros de altura, ni siquiera quería pensar en cuantos metros se llevaba con su padre, quien al verse acorralado podría incluso aplastarla con un simple movimiento de su pie.

—Interesante—Dijo barba blanca observando la mirada intensa de ojos verdes sobre él—Tienes una mirada bastante fiera, pero ¿en serio crees que podrías conmigo? deberías darle las gracias a Ace, acaba de salvarte la vida.

El hombre soltó al chico a una altura prudente y se acercó a Ace y Sara, quien aun intentaba zafarse del agarre del muchacho.

—Si solo tú estuvieras aquí me creería lo del otro mundo, tus ojos expresan todos tus sentimientos, no eres buena mintiendo niña, pero ese muchacho—Dijo señalando a Cristian quien aun estaba en el suelo—¿Cómo explicas que me admire sin conocerme? Obviamente sabe quién soy.

—One piece…—Dijo el muchacho en un susurro

—¿Qué tiene que ver el One piece en esto?

—Es el motivo por el que te conozco—Contestó Cristian—Es una historia que veía en mi mundo, por eso os admiro, por eso es como si os conociera.

Hubo un silencio que duró unos segundos hasta que la risa de todos los tripulantes se hizo eco entre el sonido de las olas del océano.

—E…¡Estás loco! ¿Una historia? E… ¿En tu mundo tenéis acceso a ver nuestra vida? ¿Qué me dirás ahora? ¿que eres un dios? ¡No me hagas reír niño estúpido!—Dijo Barba blanca.

—¡Es cierto! ¡No miento! Solo déjeme explicarle—Dijo Cristian.

Uno de los hombres se acercó a Cristian dándole una patada en el estómago y lo cogió del cuello mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo para volverle a pegar.

—¡Monkey D. Luffy! ¡Así se llamaba el protagonista de la historia! ¡Monkey D. Luffy!

Ace al oír el nombre del muchacho aflojó el agarre soltándola y dejándola caer de rodillas al suelo mirando a barba blanca con los ojos llenos de odio.

—Ya, suficiente, no le hagáis más daño, o os juro que os mataré.

—Eres muy graciosa niña—Dijo Barba blanca—¿Nos matarás? ¿Cómo?

—Aún no lo sé, pero si tocáis a mi hermano os juro que no pasara un solo día en el que no intente matarte—Dijo sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

Ace había perdido el hilo de la conversación, ¿esa chica había dicho que el protagonista de la historia que había leído su hermano se llamaba Monkey D. Luffy? Pero eso era imposible, porque Luffy aún no había salido a la mar ¿o sí?

—¿Conoces a Luffy?—Preguntó.

La chica por un minuto miró a atrás y subió un poco la cabeza, ya que desde el suelo, donde se encontraba debía mirarlo de esa manera.

—No, no lo conozco, era el protagonista de la historia, ya lo he dicho—Sara comenzó a levantarse y se puso frente a él— E… espera un minuto… Yo a ti te he visto antes… E… En la saga de Arabasta… eres el hermano de Luffy…

Por un segundo todos a su alrededor se sorprendieron, Ace sí había dicho que tenía un hermano, pero ni siquiera ellos se acordaban de su nombre así que empezaron a pensar que la chica podía estar diciendo la verdad.

—Tú… debes conocer la vida de Luffy…. Su sueño es convertirse en el rey de los piratas y ama su sombrero de paja y… y… —Comenzó a pegarse golpes en la frente intentando recordar—Siempre está sonriendo, admira a un pirata pelirrojo que le salvó la vida cuando era pequeño, no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero antes era el propietario del sombrero… y… y … ¡¿Cómo iba a saber todo eso si no te estuviera diciendo la verdad?! ¡Por favor créeme!—Dijo agarrándolo de los brazos con un tono desesperado.

—Ace… ¿Lo que dice es cierto?—Preguntó Barba blanca.

—Sí…—Dijo en un susurro.

—¿Entonces existe un mundo paralelo al nuestro? ¿Un mundo donde niñas como ella ven nuestras vidas?—preguntó uno de los hombres.

Barba blanca observó a su hijo, estaba sorprendido, por un momento había pensado que Ace lo había dicho por salvar a esa muchacha de la muerte que le esperaba, pero no, estaba igual de sorprendido que todos y la miraba como si en verdad fuera una extraña mujer de otra galaxia o de algún sitio más lejano.

—Me siento violado—Dijo uno de los hombres.

—Y yo—Dijo Thatch.

—Deja a su hermano—Ordenó Ace sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

—¡Sí comandante!—Dijo el hombre soltando al muchacho.

—Gracias—Le dijo ella soltándolo.

En cuanto lo dijo ayudó a su hermano a levantarse del suelo. Éste llevaba la mano en el estómago señalando el lugar donde ese hombre lo había golpeado.

—Aunque Ace diga que decís la verdad no tenemos el porqué dejaros estar en este barco. ¡Los dejaremos en la próxima isla!

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Ace.

—¿Qué acaso te has encariñado con ellos o qué? Deben volver a donde pertenecen ¡ya habéis oído a padre! ¡Cambiamos el rumbo!—gritó Marco

En cuanto barba blanca se fue varios hombres rodearon a los dos muchachos preguntándoles como era poder ver sus vidas a través de una historia, aunque ellos ni siquiera contestaron.

—¿Te duele?—Preguntó Sara a su hermano.

—No mucho, dolía más antes.

—Tranquilo, por ahora estamos salvados—Dijo ella mirando como barba blanca se marchaba—Aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo…

El chico se sentó en el suelo en un lugar en el que estaban más o menos alejados de lo que Sara había denominado como "puros salvajes" y le subió la camiseta un poco para observar el lugar donde le había pegado el hombre.

—¿QUÉ HACES? NO TOQUES, ¿POR QUÉ TOCAS?—Gritó el chico llamando la atención de algunos hombres.

—Tendré que mirar a ver el lugar donde te han pegado ¿o no quieres que te revise?

—No me toques.

—Quejica—Dijo ella revisando el abdomen de su hermano aun con las quejas de este.

Apretó un poco con los dedos en el lugar donde pensaba que podía molestarle más pero las quejas de su hermano no parecían cobrar fuerza, así que supuso que solo sería la molestia del golpe lo que por el momento atormentaría al chico ya que parecía no tener nada más grave.

—¿En serio esa chica viene de otro mundo?—Preguntó Marco a Ace—Es algo demasiado extraño, yo la veo igual que muchas otras mujeres de este mundo, no tiene nada especial.

—Lo que dijo sobre mi hermano era cierto, así que supongo que así será todo lo demás—Respondió el moreno.

—Bueno, pronto nos desharemos de ellos y ya no tendremos que pensar en si lo que dicen es cierto o no—Dijo golpeándolo en el hombro mientras se iba a realizar sus obligaciones.

—No sé si será tan fácil…—Susurró sin que nadie lo oyera.

Horas después divisaron una isla en la lejanía y el barco se acercó a ella sin parar su marcha. Barba blanca ordenó que agarraran a la chica y a su hermano y quiso hacer la despedida algo más divertida que lo que tenían pensado sus hombres, la chica era interesante, sus ojos le recordaban a una autentica leona protegiendo a sus cachorros y quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar para salvar a su cachorro.

En cuanto dio la orden observó los ojos de la chica agrandándose como si fueran dos enormes platos mientras observaba como su hermano caía por la borda, se soltó del agarre del hombre que la sujetaba y subió su pierna a la barandilla del barco, lanzándole una última mirada de odio antes de tirarse al agua por sí misma.

Barba blanca sonrió, definitivamente era una chica interesante, era un pena lo de tirarla por la borda, pero así estaban las cosas, no podía arriesgarse a que la chica les trajera problemas, no quería que les pasara nada a sus hermosos hijos y menos por una desconocida.

Cuando la chica consiguió llegar a la isla miró atrás, el barco comenzaba a alejarse y su hermano estaba tosiendo sobre la arena mientras veía como el Moby dick se alejaba y los dejaba tirados en una isla desconocida.

—¿Aun sigues admirando a ese viejo demonio?—Preguntó Sara a su hermano.

—No puedo creer que nos hayan dejado tirados aquí, nunca imagine que barba blanca haría eso.

—Bienvenido a la realidad enano—Contestó ella mirando al barco en la lejanía.

Marco y Ace observaban como los dos muchachos salían del agua y se sentaban en la arena de la playa. Por una parte eran una molestia, pero si era cierto que no pertenecían a ese mundo ¿Sobrevivirían en él?

—¿Crees que volveremos a ver a esos dos?—Preguntó Marco.

—¿No decías que no había que encariñarse con ellos?—Cuestionó Ace.

—Cierto, Marco tiene razón, pero no se veían malas personas—Dijo Thatch—Solo es una adolescente con mal carácter después de todo y el hermano era simpático.

—¿Solo mal carácter? Más bien muy mal carácter—Respondió Marco— Y el hermano era demasiado confiado, pero bueno, ahora ya no son nuestro problema, podemos seguir con nuestra vida normal.

—¡Y que lo digas!—Exclamó Thatch.

Todos se fueron a realizar lo que les quedaba de sus obligaciones del día, definitivamente había sido una extraña experiencia pero esperaban no tener que volver a ver a esos niños en la en su vida.

Por su parte, los otros dos muchachos veían el barco largarse sin ellos. Sara comenzó a apretar su cabello para librarse del exceso de humedad en él y su hermano observó algo que pensaba que no había visto nunca en su muñeca.

—¿Y esa pulsera?—preguntó

—Ni idea, mi móvil se transformó en esto cuando ese chico y yo lo tocamos.

—¿Ese chico y yo? ¿Te refieres a Ace?

Sara iba a contestar a su hermano con un simple sí, pero se le hizo imposible, el lugar donde se encontraba su móvil o pulsera , como se llamara en ese instante, comenzó a arder como si de fuego se tratara y observó como unas extrañas marcas negras comenzaban a subir por él produciéndole un dolor insoportable.

—¡SARA! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡SARA!

En el barco que comenzaba a alejarse cada vez más y más pero los gritos del chico junto a los gritos de dolor de la chica no pasaron desapercibidos por los miembros de la tripulación de barba blanca.

—¿Qué le pasa a la chica?—Preguntó Thatch.

—Le habrá picado un cangrejo—Respondió Vista.

—No parece que esos gritos sean por un cangrejo—Dijo Thatch.

Ace se acercó a la barandilla sobresaltado por los gritos que había escuchado desde la cocina. Al acercarse para mirar se preguntó que le podría pasar, desde esa perspectiva no podía ver qué le ocurría pero ambos muchachos habían formado un buen escándalo.

Algo comenzó a picarle en el brazo, miró y observó la pulsera que si no recordaba mal había aparecido cuando ambos peleaban por coger el Smartphone ese. Un dolor intenso comenzó a aparecer en su brazo y observó como unas extrañas marcas salían de la pulsera subiendo por su brazo y produciéndole un dolor insoportable.

—¡ACE!

—¡Ace! ¿qué ocurre?—Preguntó Marco viendo como el muchacho perdía momentáneamente la fuerza en las piernas y caía de rodillas al suelo.

—Es… lo mismo que le ocurre a ella, tra… traedla de nuevo al barco…—Dijo Ace en un susurro parado por el dolor.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Vista.

Marco comprendió lo que había dicho el chico y observó con unos prismáticos como la chica se tocaba el brazo contrario al que Ace agarraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ese dolor lo tenían ambos y no sabrían qué lo producía si no la traían de vuelta al barco.

—¡Dad la vuelta! ¡Tenemos que recoger a esa chica de nuevo! ¡DAD LA VUELTA!

El barco dio la vuelta y entre dolor y otras cosas Sara se vio de nuevo de rodillas en el suelo del barco, estaba totalmente desorientada inmersa en el dolor de esas marcas que comenzaban a quemarle cerca del cuello, oía una voz, pero no podía reconocer de quién se trataba.

—¡Te estoy preguntando que qué le has hecho a Ace! ¡Contesta niña!—Gritó barba blanca.

—¡Ella no le ha hecho nada! ¡Le duele exactamente igual que a él! ¿Le habría hecho algo que pudiera hacerle daño a ella también?—Preguntó su hermano quien se encontraba a unos pasos de ella agarrado por Marco.

Vista trajo a Ace dando tumbos y lo puso al lado de ella, aunque no pudo aguantar tampoco de pie debido al dolor y cayó de rodillas justo al lado de ella. En cuanto sus brazos se tocaron el dolor desapareció, pero ambos cayeron inconscientes al suelo sin dar señales siquiera de encontrarse con vida.

...

_Espero que os haya gustado hoy subiré dos más así que ¡espero vuestros comentarios! y gracias por leer ;)_

**_Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	4. Atada a él

_**Capítulo 4: Atada a él**_

Cuando Sara despertó se encontró a sí misma en una mullida cama tapada por una sábana blanca. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto bastante sencillo y ordenado.

No recordaba absolutamente nada desde que había comenzado a sentirse mal en la isla. Solo recordaba cosas al azar, su hermano gritando, unas voces rodeándola, ese chico que parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que ella y de repente, la nada.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre corpulento con un bigote grande, era moreno tanto su cabello como su piel. Llevaba un sombrero de copa junto a una capa con el interior morado. El hombre portaba dos bandejas con comida.

—¿Estás despierta?—Preguntó el hombre—Parece que duermes menos que él, aunque eso no es difícil—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Él?—Preguntó Sara pensando que se refería a su hermano.

Giró la cabeza para observar a su hermano, cuando se encontró de frente con la realidad. Se puso totalmente blanca cuando observó que el pecoso que se encontraba a su lado no era ni por asomo su hermanito pequeño, sino Ace.

La chica, al intentar alejarse de él, se cayó de bruces contra el suelo, despertando al chico que se encontraba a su lado, que se sorprendió cuando vio a la chica con una pierna en la cama y sentada en el suelo tocándose la espalda molesta por el golpe.

—¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO TÚ EN MI CAMA?—Gritó Ace.

—¡YO QUE SÉ! ¡ESO ME PREGUNTO YO!

Ace contempló la ropa que llevaba la chica, una camisa amarilla que obviamente le quedaba enorme y las piernas al descubierto, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la camisa ya que la había identificado como una de las suyas.

—¿Por qué llevas mi ropa?—Preguntó Ace.

—¿Tú qué?—Preguntó ella.

Sara miró abajo contemplando una camisa amarilla que obviamente le quedaba como siete tallas más grande y que no había visto nunca, y comenzó a asustarse cada vez más.

—Tranquila, no te asustes—Dijo Vista divertido—Las enfermeras te cambiaron porque ibas sucia y llena de arena y no estabas en condiciones de meterte en la cama.

—Entiendo, ¿Mi hermano también está aquí?—Preguntó ella.

—Sí, antes lo he dejado en el comedor, supongo que seguirá allí.

Sara se levantó de un saltó e intentó salir por la puerta.

—Yo no saldría y menos sin pantalones, es una tripulación de hombres y tú una joven muchacha con piernas bonitas, creo que saldrías perdiendo tú. Estás más segura con él hasta que encontréis unos pantalones que te queden. ¿Lo entiendes niña?

—Sara.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre, es Sara.

—Comprendo, Sara entonces, yo soy Vista. Desayunad y Ace, ayúdale a encontrar unos pantalones más o menos de su talla antes de que se pasee en camisa de hombre por el barco.

Vista se fue dejándolos a los dos solos rodeados por un silencio arrollador. Ace se levantó y cogió las bandejas dejándolas en una pequeña mesita que estaba en su habitación.

—¿No vas a desayunar o qué?—Preguntó Ace con la boca llena.

La chica asintió y se sentó en el pequeño taburete bebiendo un poco del zumo de naranja que habían traído con el desayuno observada por unos ojos oscuros, se sentía algo incomoda.

—¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al chico.

—Ayer, cuando pasó eso, ¿recuerdas algo?

—Solo recuerdo el intenso dolor de mi brazo y como me ardía subiendo hasta mi cuello, pero no recuerdo lo que pasó después de eso—Dijo dejando el vaso en la bandeja.

—¿No recuerdas nada más?—Preguntó.

—Nada, ¿tú sí?

—Hasta que me desmayé sí, al igual que recuerdo que no me desmayé por el dolor, sino porque te rocé a ti. El dolor desapareció cuando te rocé y después me desmayé, al igual que tú—Dijo metiéndose el tenedor en la boca como si en verdad no le importara nada más que la comida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que la pulsera que salió de tu cosa esa cuadrada es el motivo de ese dolor intenso—Respondió con la boca llena.

—¿Oigo un tono de reproche en tus palabras?

—En verdad era tuyo, no te digo que tú lo hayas provocado, pero si no lo hubiéramos tocado a la vez ahora no estaríamos atados.

—Atados.

—Fue al alejaros del barco cuando empezó a doler, por eso nos metieron en el mismo cuarto, para no mantenernos alejados más de la cuenta, seguramente padre pensó lo mismo que estoy pensando ahora.

—¿insinúas que no me puedo alejar de ti? ¿Por eso usas la palabra "atados"?

Asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a introducir comida con el tenedor en su boca. Sabía que ella no había sido la culpable ni había provocado eso, pero que estaban atados hasta que encontraran una solución era cierto, lo que tendrían que saber ahora era cuanto exactamente se podría alejar de ella porque posiblemente tenerla a su lado no le iba a causar más que problemas.

La observó mirar la comida como si estuviera pensando en algo o como si no entendiera alguna cosa bien y empezó a preguntarse por qué miraba los huevos revueltos como si fueran un misterio.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué?—Dijo volviendo de su mundo.

Vio como él la miraba extrañado y negó con la cabeza empezando a comer, le resultaba incomodo que él la observara tan atento, como si intentara leer su mente, aunque estaba segura que no lo conseguiría, ya que ni siquiera ella estaba segura sobre lo qué debía pensar en ese momento, se encontraba en un mundo extraño, con gente extraña y además según lo que había dicho él estaban atados, eso ya era la guinda del pastel.

—Voy a hablar con las enfermeras de padre a ver si pueden dejarte algo de ropa. No creo que tarde mucho y también supongo que no serán demasiados metros lejos de ti como para que esto se active—Dijo levantando el brazo donde estaba la pulsera—No salgas hasta que no vuelva. Pero esta vez hazme caso.

—Entendido.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta y sus pasos alejarse y cuando terminó de desayunar juntó ambas bandejas y los platos para que fuera más fácil de transportar. Se sentó en la cama y observó a su alrededor, para ser un hombre el cuarto no parecía una cochiquera como el de su hermano, cada cosa estaba en su lugar y se podía respirar el aire que salía de la habitación sin miedo a morir en el intento.

Se tumbó en la cama con las piernas dobladas en el borde y se llevó las manos a la cara intentando despertar de esa pesadilla, porque no había otro nombre para denominar a lo que le estaba pasando más que ese, para su hermano era un sueño hecho realidad, pero ella, en cambio, no hacía más que meter la pata en ese lugar, empezando con lo de la pulsera.

Cuando Ace volvió para que se vistiera comprendió la tremenda diferencia que había entre su mundo y el mundo en el que se encontraba en ese momento, nunca se había sentido gorda, en su mundo no estaba muy delgada, pero le gustaba pensar que se encontraba en el peso perfecto correspondiente a su metro sesenta y cinco, porque sí, medía un metro sesenta y cinco, pero al parecer las mujeres de ese mundo median más o menos lo mismo que su hermano o más, porque lo que le cerraba le venía largo y ni hablar de la parte de arriba, a parte de ropa bastante más reveladora de lo que le gustaría, se notaba que su pecho y el pecho de las mujeres de allí eran de mundos totalmente distintos.

Cuando por fin encontró algo que le quedara tuvo que hacer un par de arreglillos a los tirantes pero pudo ponérselo al fin. Se miró por última vez al espejo, llevaba unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla y un top blanco de tirantes con vuelo en cascada. Cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con Ace, apoyado contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

—¿Ya has acabado? —Dijo Ace cansado de esperarla—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Te has pegado con un jersey?

Y ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia que le ponía los pelos de punta, como si hubiera urdido un plan maestro para molestarla o tuviera la intención de hacerlo. Y entonces, solo entonces, cayó en algo.

—Ahora lo entiendo… tu lo sabías...

—¿El qué?—Preguntó Ace con sorpresa fingida.

La chica contempló por tres segundos su cara y supo que fingía, ese chico era el demonio, obviamente sabía que las enfermeras de Barba blanca tenían mejor cuerpo que ella y que nada de lo que le trajera le quedaría del todo bien.

—Nada—Sonrió con una sonrisa igual de falsa que su preocupación que dejaba ver entre líneas las palabras "demonio insensible, te odio"—Por cierto, ¿mi hermano?

—Por aquí.

La chica lo siguió, no sin sentirse observada por los hombres con los que se cruzaba, sintiendo que esos mismos hombres cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. Cuando llegaron al comedor vio de lejos el cabello castaño claro de su hermano, no estaba solo, parecía estar con el hombre que les había traído el desayuno, Vista, Marco y dos hombres más, uno con un gran tupe castaño y otro moreno, grande y de pelo rizado, algo en ese hombre le daba mala espina.

—He visto a tu hermana hace un rato, ya está despierta—Dijo Vista

—¿En serio?—Preguntó Cristian

—Sí, parece que ya está mucho mejor.

—Me alegro, ¿aun está con Ace?

—Sí ¿Por? ¿Estás preocupado?—Preguntó Thatch

Sara sonrió, sabía que su hermanito estaría preocupado por ella por eso quería ir lo más rápido posible con él, para decirle que ya no sentía ese insoportable dolor que la había noqueado el día anterior.

—Tranquilo chico, tu hermana no corre peligro con Ace, nunca le haría nada.

—No, me habéis entendido mal, no me preocupa Sara, es más bien Ace quien me preocupa. Mi hermana es un demonio, no la conocéis bien. Es mandona, nada femenina, y pega unas collejas que duelen durante horas…

Ace tuvo el impulso de reír ante eso pero se aguantó las ganas, hasta que sintió un aura asesina a su lado, un aura asesina bajo el aspecto de una linda y sonriente muchacha de ojos verdes.

—Vaya, tu hermana debe ser el demonio—Dijo una voz detrás de Cristian.

—Exacto.

Sara se sentó al lado de su hermano con la cara apoyada en el brazo y una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Cristian comenzó a sudar y apretó los labios pensando en lo bocón que era.

—Cuéntame más sobre esa hermana demonio tuya, por favor.

La sonrisa seguía allí y salvo Cristian ninguno más de los hombres sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ella ponía solo antes del golpe a su presa mientras ésta agonizaba preguntándose como atacaría la chica.

—¿He dicho ya lo bonita que es mi hermana?—Les dijo a los otros hombres.

—No te vas a salvar enano, hoy estoy de muy mal humor, pero te voy a dejar un margen de tiempo, para que veas que no soy un demonio—La cara de ella cambió totalmente por una fría y calculadora—Corre.

El chico salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el mismo diablo y ella se quedó allí sentada sobándose la frente en señal de cansancio. Vista comenzó a reírse, no se había reído tanto en mucho tiempo, esos dos niños eran bastante cómicos ahora que lo pensaba bien, pero no solo a él le había hecho gracia la escena, pues tras la chica, Ace se reía como un niño, solo le faltaba revolcarse por el suelo mientras la chica lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Oye Ace, ¿no nos la presentas?—Dijo Thatch

—Esto… sí, ella es Sara—Dijo señalando aburrido a la chica—Y bueno, ellos son Marco y Vista, que ya los conoces… él es Thatch—Dijo señalando al hombredel tupé.

—Encantado —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y Teach—Dijo señalando al moreno quien movió la cabeza.

Algo en el último hombre le daba mala espina, era algo en sus ojos, la forma en la que la miraba era extraña, no tenía una mirada limpia, ni siquiera cuando se giraba a mirar a sus compañeros, planeaba algo y estaba segura de que no sería nada bueno.

—¡Ace!—Gritó uno de los hombres mientras corría hacia él—Pa…padre quiere ver a la chica, y dijo que tenía que ser ahora.

Sara se revolvió un poco de su asiento al pensar en el motivo por el que ese hombre quería verla, estaba segura de que Barba blanca le echaría la culpa de esos síntomas extraños que habían experimentado tanto ella como Ace y no le apetecía discutir con él, pero no había más remedio que enfrentarse a él cara a cara, después de todo, estaba en su barco.

La chica se levantó de su asiento y miró a Ace como indicándole que ya estaba lista y que la guiara hasta su capitán. Ambos se despidieron de los hombres del comedor y siguieron su camino seguidos por las miradas de éstos.

Sara pasó a la enorme habitación justo después de que lo hiciera Ace observando todo a su alrededor, el tamaño era considerablemente mayor que la habitación de Ace, aunque se suponía, ya que el hombre en cuestión se llevaría unos tres metros con Ace.

Barba blanca permanecía inmóvil, no los miraba directamente, más bien miraba la pared inmerso en sus pensamientos. Se encontraba sentado en la cama entre un inmenso silencio que empezaba a incomodar a los dos muchachos y aún en mayor medida a Sara.

—Durante los años que llevo en el mar he visto cosas extrañas niña, cosas que ni siquiera imaginas, pero esto supera la locura de este mundo…

Hizo una pausa y giró la cabeza para mirar a la chica, quien desde que se había dado por aludida con las palabras del capitán había empezado a mirar el suelo seria.

—¿Cómo tengo que entender que exista un mundo paralelo a este en el que muchachos como tu hermano tienen acceso a leer nuestras vidas como si de un simple libro se tratara?

—No lo sé, yo tampoco creería esto, pero…

—No te estoy diciendo que no te crea, lo único que quiero saber es por qué dos niños como vosotros han caído en mi barco y qué voy a hacer con vosotros por el momento.

—¿Qué va a hacer con nosotros por el momento?—Preguntó Sara alterada subiendo la mirada para encararlo—¿Somos objetos o muñecos?—Dijo visiblemente enfadada

—No, pero tú pones en riesgo la vida de mi hijo, algo en ti está conectado a él y hasta que no sepamos cómo evitar que pase lo que pasó ayer, tu hermano y tú estaréis en mi barco.

El hombre se levantó caminando hacia un gran ventanal de la habitación en el que se veía poco más que el intenso azul verdoso del mar.

—Tu hermano estará bajo el cuidado de Marco en la primera división y tú estarás en la segunda división bajo la estricta vigilancia de Ace.

—Mi hermano estará conmigo, no lo voy a dejar al cuidado de nadie que no sea yo misma—Respondió bajo la atenta mirada de Ace.

—¿Te atreves a cuestionar las decisiones de tu capitán niña?—Preguntó divertido mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada.

—Usted no es nada mío.

—Estás en mi barco, por el momento aunque no te guste soy tu capitán y sino siempre podemos echar a tu hermanito a los reyes marinos, solo tú eres necesaria aquí.

La chica lo miró con odio, cada vez odiaba más a ese hombre, pero simplemente apretó los labios y puños con rabia observando a Barba blanca.

—He oído que eres algo así como un médico, así que para que no estés mano sobre mano sé útil en la enfermería de la segunda división—Dijo de repente cambiando de tema.

—Ha oído mal.

Ace se sorprendió ante eso, ya que la chica había atendido a uno de sus hombres cuando esté había sido acuchillado en el abdomen y por lo que habían dicho las enfermeras cuando había ido a por la ropa el hombre se recuperaba con normalidad y los puntos habían sido realizados correctamente.

—Vaya, no es lo que dice el hombre que salvaste.

—Solo soy una estudiante de medicina, aun me faltan muchas cosas por aprender, ni siquiera he llegado a pasar la mitad de la carrera no hay manera de que…

—He dicho, que te encargarás de la enfermería de la segunda división, y ahora sal, tengo que hablar con mi hijo, pero no te vayas muy lejos.

La chica siguió sus ordenes al pie de la letra, no sin pegar un portazo que demostró lo que en verdad sentía en ese instante, rabia, odio, estaba enfadada, más que enfadada cabreada y no le daba miedo mostrárselo al hombre que según ella se había convertido en su verdugo además de ser objeto de admiración por parte de su hermano.

Ace la observó en todo el caminó y se rió al ver el enfado de la chica, por un minuto se la había imaginado tirando humo por las orejas, parecía que la niña no se andaba con chiquitas y que no le daba miedo a enfrentarse a quien fuera con tal de proteger a su hermano, es eso se parecía un poco a sí mismo, pero lo que le preocupaba en ese instante no era la chica, sino el motivo por el que su padre quería hablar a solas con él.

—¿hay algo importante que hablar conmigo padre?—Preguntó

—Sí, ahora que se ha ido, explícame todo lo que sabes sobre ella y lo que pasó ayer, y cuando digo todo, es todo.

...

¡Capítulo 4 arriba! ¡Espero que os guste!

_**Helen Martinelli ;)**_


	5. Difícil vigilancia

_**Capítulo 5: Difícil vigilancia.**_

Sara acababa de salir de la habitación donde se encontraba Barba blanca, estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, tan enfadada que no pudo evitar golpear con su puño la pared. Le había dolido, pero no le importaba, ese hombre cruel la había amenazado con tirar a su hermano a no sé qué reyes del mar y aunque no sabía exactamente lo que eran no sonaba nada bien.

—Parece que no ha ido muy bien tu charla con padre—Dijo una voz tras ella.

La chica se giró mirando a un hombre castaño claro con un gran tupé, si no recordaba mal Ace había dicho que ese hombre se llamaba Thatch.

—No te preocupes, no es nada que padre tenga en contra tuya, él solo quiere proteger a sus hijos y para él Ace es muy importante así que…

—Yo lo entiendo, pero no es culpa mía lo que le pasó ayer a Ace, a mí también me pasó, yo no lo provoqué, por lo tanto las amenazas de vuestro "padre" sobraban conmigo.

—Lo sabemos, pero algo tuvisteis que hacer para acabar conectados, por eso padre no se fía mucho de ti.

Sara suspiró y Thatch rió al ver la cara de derrota de la muchacha, miró la puerta de la habitación de su padre y por un momento se preguntó qué estaría diciéndole a Ace porque sabía que el muchacho no estaría dispuesto a hacer ciertas cosas, como amenazar a la muchacha.

Mientras, dentro de la habitación de Barba Blanca, Ace explicaba a su capitán todo lo que sabía de la chica, que en parte, no era mucho, pero lo suficiente para hacerse una idea de que lo que había provocado ese extraño lazo entre ellos no había sido otra cosa que ese objeto cuadrado que habían tocado a la vez, mientras la muchacha peleaba por recuperarlo ya que según ella, ese extraño "smatphone", la había traído allí.

—No creo que lo hiciera a propósito, estamos de acuerdo en que tiene mal carácter y es testaruda como ella sola pero… creo que lo último que querría en el mundo es acabar atada a mí, no me soporta—Dijo Ace rascándose la cara con una expresión de asco.

—En eso tienes razón, se le nota a la legua que no disfruta con nuestra compañía, al contrario que su hermano.

—Por ahora quiero descubrir cuantos metros puede aguantar esta cosa—Dijo subiendo la muñeca para mostrar su pulsera—Porque podría ser un estorbo tener que luchar con ella por el medio.

—Sí, seguro que lo será ¿sabes si tiene idea de cómo defenderse sola?

—Su hermano dijo algo de que sus golpes dolían durante horas, la llamó demonio cuando pensaba que ella no lo escuchaba, fue bastante gracioso, pero no me quedó claro si solo son golpes "cariñosos" que le da a su hermano o en realidad sabe defenderse. Aunque ayer le pegó un golpe a uno de los piratas que nos atacaron con una escoba y luego un puñetazo a otro…

—¿Estás hablando de esa chica?

—Sí, no parece de ese tipo, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos… aunque sé que me va a traer problemas.

—Por ahora intenta averiguar lo que puedas sobre esas pulseras y mantén a la chica vigilada, no sabemos si puede intentar algo estúpido.

Ace salió de la habitación de Barba blanca y observó a la chica quien hablaba con Thatch, ese hombre siempre era así, daba igual con quien fuera, si estaba en el barco mantendría una conversación con él, o ella en este caso.

—Y Sara, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿17? ¿18?—preguntó Thatch

—No, la verdad es que tengo 20—Respondió.

—¡Ey Ace!—Dijo Thatch al verlo—Tenéis la misma edad.

La chica se giró al escuchar el nombre del muchacho y vio como éste tenía las cejas levantadas y el labio un poco torcido en señal de no creerse del todo que esa chica y él fueran de la misma edad.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que miento en esto también?—Dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó aun sin creérselo.

—¿Qué problema tienes?

—No, ninguno, parecías más…

—¿Joven? ¿Adorable? ¿Pequeña?—Dijo Thatch intentando ayudar con el adjetivo

—Niña—Respondió Ace.

Thach se pegó un golpe en la frente pensando en el poco tacto que tenía su nakama para las mujeres. Ace miró a Thatch y luego a la muchacha, quien se mordía el labio inferior mientras miraba el suelo con una sonrisa.

—Niña, como no, no había otra palabra…—Dijo ella riéndose—¡¿Y QUÉ TE CREES? ¿QUE ES MI CULPA? Mido 1,65, en mi mundo eso es el tamaño medio, pero aquí parezco enana, y las mujeres están mucho más desarrolladas ¿Y QUÉ? ¿Acaso te parece poca cosa?—Dijo señalándose el pecho—¿Una copa c en este mundo os parece poco? ¡Idiota pervertido!

Sara se giró y caminó hacia la nada mientras dejaba atrás a un Ace con los ojos como platos pensando en qué había de malo en decirle que parecía más niña de lo que era.

—¿He dicho algo pervertido?—Preguntó girándose hacia Thatch.

—Nunca le digas a una mujer que parece una niña cuando te refieras a que se ve más joven.

—¿Por qué? En verdad parece más niña de lo que es ¿es malo?

—Creo que ha entendido que tiene cuerpo de niña.

—Pero yo no… ¡bah! ¡Da igual! de todas formas se habría molestado con cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho ¡Solo hace que buscar un motivo para discutir conmigo!

—Yo creo que tú tampoco has acertado mucho con algunas de tus palabras, ¿no sería mejor que enterrarais el hacha de guerra? Igual si le pides disculpas…

—¿Disculpas? ¿Yo a esa loca? ¡Nunca!

—Por cierto, pensaba que tenias que vigilarla y se te ha ido, por allí—Dijo señalando hacia el lugar por el que la chica se había ido

—¡Mierda!

El chico comenzó a correr mirando para todos lados buscando a la muchacha mientras Thatch reía, esa chica acabaría con el pobre de Ace, pero él también había metido la pata así que no podía darle la razón, no esta vez. Algo le decía que esos dos pronto se llevarían mejor, porque parecía que los dos tenían algo en común, los dos eran igual de orgullosos y testarudos.

Sara se había sentado al lado de la única puerta que conocía en todo el barco, la de la habitación de Ace, no quería encontrarse con él, pero de todas formas no conocía más lugares así que había acabado allí mirando la nada. Una muchacha con un vestido rosa caminó hacia ella sin que se diera cuenta.

—Parece que te sirve la ropa que te dejamos. Barba Blanca nos dijo que te encargarías de la enfermería de la segunda división. Mi nombre es Marla, una de las enfermeras que va a estar a tu cargo a partir de ahora. ¿Quieres que te enseñe el barco?

La chica asintió, con tal de no estar en ese lugar donde Ace pudiera encontrarla todo estaba bien, e irse con una extraña que decía ser una enfermera era mejor idea que que Ace la vigilara como en teoría tendría que hacer.

Siguió a la muchacha, era rubia, alta y hermosa, su cabello rubio liso se extendía hacia la mitad de su espalda y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Le enseñó las zonas comunes, filas y filas de habitaciones, ese barco era enorme, las diversas enfermerías que poseía el barco, que más bien parecían hospitales y una sala que la fascinó llena de libros, muchos de ellos libros de medicina que hablaban sobre medicamentos, remedios y operaciones sobre las que jamás había oído hablar.

—Vaya—Dijo sorprendida—Nunca había visto un medicamento así…

—No es exactamente una medicina, mejora algunas de las habilidades del cuerpo humano, pero su efecto no es duradero—Respondió otra enfermera de cabello oscuro y corto.

—Parece interesante…—Dijo ella acariciando la tapa del libro.

—Bueno, si quieres leerlo puedes, padre nos dijo que podías hacer uso de cualquier cosa destinada a la medicina, supongo que también se referirá a los libros.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pues claro.

Segundos antes Ace corría por todas partes, ya había mirado en todos los rincones del barco y esa chica no aparecía. Miró la pulsera. No le dolía nada, no le picaba nada, por lo tanto ella aun seguía en ese barco.

—¡Ey cuidado!—Exclamó Marco justo cuando Ace iba a chocarse con él por ir distraído.

—Sara…—Dijo intentando recobrar el aliento—¿La… has visto?

—No, pero igual su hermano sí. ¿Has perdido a la chica?

—Más o menos, me despisté cuando hablaba con Thatch.

Marco vio como detrás de Ace dos enfermeras llevaban a la susodicha hasta la sala que su padre había acondicionado para los escritos de medicina, por si se debía hacer alguna consulta sobre alguna enfermedad en algún momento crítico.

—Creo que acabo de encontrar a tu huidiza castaña—Dijo señalando hacia la habitación por la que se habían movido las tres mujeres.

Ace le dio las gracias a Marco y se acercó más calmado hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha, solo había una salida así que en cualquier momento se la encontraría de cara. Se asomó a la habitación y observó como la muchacha sonreía y acariciaba las tapas de un pequeño y viejo libro verde oscuro.

Por un segundo se quedó totalmente paralizado, y se preguntó cómo era posible que esa chica con tan mal carácter pudiera sonreír de esa manera solo con acariciar las tapas de un viejo libro, no era un saco de berries, no era una fruta del diablo, no era nada importante más que un libro polvoriento.

La escena pasaba en cámara lenta para él pensando en las diferentes caras que tendría esa chica, hasta que vio su rostro girarse hasta su dirección y cambiar lentamente esa hermosa sonrisa por un rostro serio. Incluso ella había evitado el contacto visual al darse cuenta de que era él.

—Me lo llevaré, en cuanto lo ojee os lo devolveré.

—Tranquila, no hay prisa—La enfermera rubia también había girado la vista—¡Comandante!

—Yo mejor me voy… gracias por… el libro—Dijo Sara saliendo disparada hacia la puerta.

Ace se despidió y salió tras ella, definitivamente a ese chica le gustaba hacerlo correr tras ella.

—¿Quieres dejar de correr?—No obtuvo respuesta y empezó a enfadarse—¿Piensas ignorarme ahora o qué?—La agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, aun seguía mirando el suelo—No pensaba que fueras tan cobarde.

No pensaba que fuera una cobarde, sabía que estaba molesta y que lo odiaba hasta el punto de no poder ni verlo, pero sabía algo más sobre ella, si tocaba los botones adecuados ella lo encararía porque si no se equivocaba, no había mujer más orgullosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Y justo, ella comenzaba a alzar la vista, encarándolo, demostrándole que nunca había sido una cobarde y que esa no iba a ser la primera vez. Y lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese instante era "mujer orgullosa".

Un carraspeo justo delante de ellos los hizo girarse rápidamente. Marco y Vista los miraban, este último con una sonrisilla divertida en el rostro.

—Parece que ya os lleváis mejor ¿no?—Dijo Vista.

Los dos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho una sarta de tonterías y luego al mirarse comprendieron lo que decía, estaban demasiado cerca. Ambos se soltaron como si les produjera alergia el contacto.

—Oye Marco… yo creo que ya está bastante limpio…—Dijo una voz tras los hombres.

—Yo no lo veo brillar—Respondió Marco.

Sara miró al suelo, a unos pasos de ella y abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos al observar quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo fregando la madera con un cepillo.

—¿Cri… Cristian?—Preguntó

—Sí, estaba mareando a mis hombres con preguntas y alterándome a la gente y pensé que si estaba aburrido podría hacer algo útil ¿te molesta?—Preguntó pensando que ella le iba a reñir por poner a fregar a su hermano.

—No, me sorprende. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?—Preguntó.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Ace sorprendido de que no saliera su vena sobreprotectora.

—Dios, tenía que haberme traído la cámara.

—No me mires así, ¡ayúdame!—Exclamó Cristian.

—¡Claro!—Dijo ella con una sonrisa—Ahí te has dejado una manchita—Dijo señalando una parte del suelo.

—¡OYE TÚ! ¡MUJER DEMONIO!, ¿estás disfrutando esto verdad?—Dijo Cristian visiblemente enfadado.

La chica sonrió de medio lado y rodó los ojos al ver como su hermano se metía con ella llamándola mujer demonio.

—La próxima vez Marco, te dejo que le des un cepillo para limpiar, pero de dientes, que sufra.

—¡Ey no lo había pensado!—Exclamó Marco—Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien.

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa diabólica y Ace por un momento sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, esa unión no traería nada bueno…

Un fuerte estruendo y el sonido de unos gritos de mujer comenzaron a escucharse en el barco, lo que les hizo salir corriendo hacia la dirección de los gritos, descubriendo a su padre, en su gran silla, discutiendo con un par de enfermeras.

—¿Dejar de beber? ¿Estáis locas? ¡Os pago porque mis hijos quieren que estéis aquí no para que me quitéis lo único que me mantiene vivo!

—Pero… el alcohol no es bueno para…

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡No estoy enfermo! ¡Lárgate! ¡Largaos todas!

—Padre, ¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó Ace.

—Os empeñáis en que estoy enfermo y en mantener a estas inútiles aquí, pero lo último que me quitarán es el alcohol.

—Pero tal vez es mejor no beber mientras…

—¡Antes prefiero estar muerto! ¿Me oís?

Sara miró la cara de preocupación de los tres hombres, Marco, Ace y Vista y por un momento recordó lo que le habían dicho las enfermeras sobre la enfermedad del capitán del barco, necesitaba medicamentos, y los medicamentos que debía tomar no eran cualquier cosa que se pudiera mezclar con alcohol, ese hombre era demasiado testarudo…

Por un minuto una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza, ese hombre era más o menos igual de testarudo y orgulloso que ella, entonces….

—Vaya desilusión…—Dijo Sara mirando a Barba blanca y llamando su atención.

—¿A qué te refieres niña?—Preguntó el capitán.

—Así que la voluntad de hierro de Barba blanca… ¿es tan pobre? Las enfermeras me habían contado cosas sobre el hombre de la voluntad de hierro, el único que podía compararse en su día con el rey de los piratas ¿y esa voluntad de hierro es tan poca cosa? ¿Tan atado estás al alcohol?

—¡Oye!—Dijo Vista.

Vista se acercó a ella para que parara de decir esas cosas, porque seguramente al final moriría a manos de su padre, pero Ace lo paró, no sabía cómo, pero entendía lo que tramaba esa muchacha, y por lo que veía en la cara de su padre, él estaba cayendo en su trampa.

—¿Insinúas que mi voluntad pierde contra el alcohol?

—Insinuó que las cosas que dicen a veces no son tan ciertas como uno piensa.

Barba blanca apretó la jarra que llevaba en su mano hasta hacerla pedazos ensuciando todo el suelo con el líquido que contenía. Cogió el barril que había al lado de la gran silla donde estaba y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba la muchacha, sin darle y cayendo justo al lado de ella, la cual ni siquiera había movido un solo músculo.

—¿Dudas de mi voluntad niña? ¡Te voy a demostrar de lo que es capaz!—Gritó

—Eso sí me gustaría verlo.

—¡A partir de ahora no quiero ver nada de alcohol cerca de mí! ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Sara sonrió, su plan había dado resultados y el gran barba blanca había caído en su trampa, no era muy diferente a su abuelo, él también caía en sus trampas cuando del tabaco se trataba.

Ace miró a la muchacha sonreír y no pudo evitar sonreír él mismo, ya que nunca había pensado que Barba blanca, el mismo Barba blanca que decía no poder vivir sin su ración de alcohol diaria había caído en una trampa de una veinteañera con varios ases en la manga, por lo que podía ver.

...

_¡Último capitulo del día! durante esta semana iré subiendo los que faltan para ir al compás con la otra página y el sábado habrá capitulo completamente nuevo, el 12 tanto aquí como en la otra, así que espero que os gusten los capítulos que he subido hoy y que podáis dejarme un comentario para ir mejorando en mi historia y escritura._

_ Muchas gracias todo__ y ¡Nos leemos!_

**_Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	6. Conejillo de indias

_**Capítulo 6: Conejillo de indias**_

—¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí?

Sara lo había preguntado al verse en tierra firme, desde que Barba blanca había ordenado que los tiraran por la borda no había estado en otro lugar más que el barco de barba blanca, pero después del nuevo enfrentamiento que había tenido con el capitán Ace la había llevado a ese lugar, aunque esta vez, por lo menos Ace la había llevado a la isla en un bote y no habían tenido que nadar hacia la orilla, que eso, según ella, ya era un avance.

—En el barco esta cosa no se ha activado cuando te has ido—Dijo señalando la pulsera—Así que quiero hacer pruebas para saber cómo se activa.

—Entiendo, somos parte de un experimento.

—¿Cuándo llegasteis aquí qué hicisteis exactamente?

—Bueno, después de que mi hermano casi se ahoga por culpa de tu querido "padre"…

—Al grano.

—Salimos del agua y nos sentamos en la arena, poco más—Contestó secamente.

—Tal vez si mojamos esta cosa…

Ace miró las olas ir y venir sobre la arena y se agachó metiendo la mano en el agua y mojando la parte de la pulsera.

—Pues no.

—Igual ¿hay que meterse más?

—¿En el agua?—Preguntó Ace con tono disgustado.

—¿Eres alérgico? —Dijo burlándose un poco de él—Pobrecito que dos gotas lo van a matar.

—No, pero al haber comido una fruta del diablo no vuelves a ver el agua del mar con los mismos ojos. Tal vez es mejor que lo pruebes tú si tantas ganas tienes…

A Sara ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntar, ni a quejarse, ya que Ace la empujó y cayó de morros contra el agua y aunque no llegó a mojarse entera, porque aun estaba muy cerca de la orilla. Notaba como parte de su cuerpo se empapaba mientras la sonrisa socarrona y altanera del moreno salía a la luz.

—¿Por qué me miras así? La idea ha sido tuya.

—Sí, a qué mala hora abro la boca ¿Verdad? ¡Ah por cierto! Se me olvidaba decirte algo importante…

—¿Qué?

Segundos después de preguntar una bola de arena mojada impactaba sobre su moflete derecho, dejándolo por un momento rígido como una piedra y sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica.

—También estaba rebozada de arena…

—Bueno… creo que no era ninguna de las dos cosas—Dijo Ace quitándose la arena de la cara.

—Por una vez estamos de acuerdo.

El chico extendió la mano hacia ella para ayudarla a subir aunque ella se empujó con sus propios brazos y se levantó sola mientras apretaba las puntas de su cabello que se habían mojado un poco al caer al agua.

—Chica testaruda—Dijo Ace cerrando la mano que había extendido para ayudarla.

—¿Decías algo?

—Que entonces tenía razón desde el principio, es al alejarnos.

—Pero tiene que ser una distancia grande porque en el barco no ha pasado nada.

—Bueno, pues como lo estamos probando todo, vamos a ver cuánto aguanta esta cosa. Quédate aquí quietecita mientras me alejo—Se giró un momento y luego volvió sobre sus pasos—Quieta.

—Ni soy un perro ni estoy sorda, lo he entendido la primera vez.

—Buena chica, quédate aquí—Dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza—¿Quién es una chica obediente?—Empezó a revolverle el pelo.

—Te estás ganando una patada en un sitio donde según la fuerza que aplique puedo dejarte sin descendencia. Tu juega—Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Y tu juega con fuego, que te quemarás—Dijo comenzando a andar—Por cierto, bonito sujetador—Dijo respondiéndole con el mismo guiño.

Sara miró abajo descubriendo que su camiseta de tirantes se había empapado con la caída y al ser blanca su sujetador se trasparentaba bajo la ropa.

—¡Pervertido!—Le gritó sin saber si le oiría o no.

El grito de la chica llegó a los oídos de Ace, lo que le hizo sonreír, tenía que admitir que le encantaba hacer a esa chica rabiar, su carácter era tan explosivo que resultaba fácil hacerlo y sus respuestas imprevisibles resultaban divertidas, aunque solo a veces.

El chico se fue alejando de la playa sin saber que era observado por unos grandes ojos oscuros que habían reconocido a la primera el tatuaje de su espalda, ya que era inconfundible para cualquier persona que residiera en el Grand Line.

Mientras, en el barco, Cristian se sentaba en el suelo con el alma saliendo por su boca al haber hecho, según él, el esfuerzo más grande de su vida.

—Me… muero…

—Eres un exagerado—Dijo Marco que estaba apoyado en la barandilla de unas escaleras mientras lo vigilaba—¿Tan blandos sois en tu mundo?

—No, pero… nunca había hecho esto…

—¿El qué? ¿Fregar el suelo? Lo imaginé cuando tu hermana me preguntó cómo te había puesto a fregar.

—¿Sabes quemar el agua? Dicen que físicamente es imposible porque se hace vapor, pues yo lo he hecho.

—Pareces orgulloso…

—No todos los días puedes decir que vas en contra de la lógica, aunque suene un poco patético.

—Que niño más gracioso…—Dijo una voz detrás de Cristian.

El chico solo veía como una sombra lo tapaba por completo y subió la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Era Marshall D. Teach, actualmente uno de los hombres de Ace.

Cristian intentó actuar normal pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso con su presencia, no sabía qué podía hacerles a él y a su hermana si no tenían cuidado con él. Él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría con ese tipo y estaba tentado a gritar a los cuatro vientos que ese hombre era un traidor pero ¿alguien le creería a él si acusaba a uno de sus nakamas? La respuesta era simple teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía de la tripulación de barba blanca y su confianza ciega en sus compañeros.

Además ¿Qué pasaría si Marco o Ace le creían y acababan con barba negra? ¿Qué partes de la historia cambiarían si Ace no llegara a tiempo para detener a smoker antes de que atrapara a Luffy en Arabasta? Definitivamente debía fingir que todo estaba bien y no levantar sospechas.

—¿Qué tal si lo vigilo yo un rato mientras tú haces tus cosas?—Preguntó Teach a Marco.

—_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No dejes a solas conmigo a esta bestia parda!—_Pensó Cristian.

—Da igual, padre dijo que yo lo vigilara y se puede venir conmigo para hacer las cosas que tengo pendientes.

—_¡Bien Marco!_—Exclamó en su cabeza.

—Bueno, hay ciertas cosas pendientes que igual podrían traumatizar a un niño como él…

—Me había olvidado de ese asunto…—Susurró Marco.

—Pues entonces no te preocupes, yo me quedo con él, tampoco creo que sea un niño tan malo ¿verdad?

—Volveré enseguida, ten cuidado con el chico.

—Ya sé que es importante—Contestó Teach—Después de todo es la única moneda de cambio que tiene padre para controlar a esa loca salvaje.

Marco salió disparado y dejó a Cristian con la única persona en ese barco que no admiraba, el que dentro de poco se convertiría en el mayor traidor de todos los tiempos para la tripulación de barba blanca. No sabía exactamente qué quería ese hombre, no estaba seguro de lo que tramaba quedándose a solas con él, pero con lo que le había insistido a Marco para que se quedaran solos le parecía hasta extraño que saliera vivo de ahí.

—Bueno…—Dijo de repente el hombre—Y dime Cristian… ¿Es cierto que venís de otro mundo donde se pueden ver las cosas que ocurren aquí?

El chico asintió un poco nervioso ante la pregunta que le hacía Teach, no sabía a donde quería llegar con eso, pero seguro que a nada bueno.

—Ya veo y… ¿tu hermana y tú lo sabéis todo? Digo, lo que va a ocurrir.

—Mi hermana no tienen ni idea de nada y yo… solo sé algunas cosas, aún… aún no he terminado la historia ya sabes… y además la historia se centra principalmente en la historia del hermano de Ace, Luffy, solo hay algunas pinceladas sobre vuestras hazañas en mi historia…—Empezó a reír nervioso.

—¿Así que casi no se nos nombra? ¿Quieres decir eso?

—Bu… bueno… Ace es el hermano de Luffy y vosotros su tripulación así que solo hay algunos detalles sobre vosotros… vuelvo a repetir que la historia se centra en el hermano de Ace ¿Preguntas por algo en especial?

—No, en verdad no es nada, nervios por averiguar qué clase de cosas vería un adolescente de mi vida, no es muy agradable saber que te observan.

—Sí la verdad es que no debe ser muy agradable…—Dijo con otra risita nerviosa—Bu… bueno, voy a seguir fregando el suelo por allí, Marco no estará feliz hasta que no brille.

—¡Espera chico! Aún tengo una pregunta, no tengas prisa hombre.

El chico quien comenzaba a alejarse con el cepillo y el cubo que le había dado Marco para fregar el suelo sintió su corazón pegar un salto al oír que el hombre no cesaría tan fácilmente con sus preguntas, las cuales intentaba contestar de la manera más vaga posible para que no descubriera que sabía como era en el fondo y lo que ocurriría en el futuro con él.

—Parece que Ace se apega mucho a tu hermana desde que caísteis ayer en el barco… incluso ahora parece haberse ido a una isla cercana con ella… o eso he oído por ahí… ¿sabes algo del porqué de la vigilancia estricta hacia ella y de lo que pasó ayer?

El chico se extrañó ante lo que estaba escuchando, que su hermana no estuviera a bordo del barco era una información nueva para él. La última vez que la había visto había sido cuando había "retado" si se podía llamar a así, a barba blanca con lo de su voluntad frente al alcohol, pero no sabía más de ella desde entonces, y el desmayo de Ace y su hermana del día anterior era una cosa que aún no se explicaba del todo, pues después del desmayo barba blanca no había dado ninguna explicación y solo había metido a su hermana en la habitación de Ace para dar cuidados a los dos, ni siquiera había dado explicaciones sobre lo que podría haber provocado el desmayo múltiple solo había dicho que desde ahora su hermana estaría bajo la vigilancia de Ace y que él se quedaría con Marco, nada más.

—No, no sé nada—Contestó el chico lo más escueto posible.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias por la información, ya puedes ir a fregar lo que te ha dicho Marco, pero no hagas nada raro—Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Sara se había sentado en la arena con las piernas dobladas y apretándolas contra su propio cuerpo, se sentía perdida en ese mundo desconocido donde algunas personas tenían poderes especiales y otras directamente eran monstruos como el mismo barba blanca quien no tenía un tamaño normal para ser exactos. Estaba atada de pies y manos a un desconocido que había visto posiblemente en uno o dos capítulos de una serie que solo recordaba de su niñez y vagamente, con su hermano, quien admiraba a todos esos tipos raros y donde claramente ella sobraba.

Por un momento llegó a preguntarse qué pasaría en su mundo, si habrían desaparecido simplemente el día de la tormenta dejando solo un hueco en su mundo, si su familia los estaría buscando o si todo el mundo había olvidado incluso su existencia. El simple hecho de recordar a sus padres quienes en ese momento estarían solos sin sus dos hijos le hizo sentir un vacío y una soledad cada vez más grandes en su pecho. Por eso se prometió a si misma que aguantaría en ese mundo, sería fuerte, por sus padres, por su hermano y por ella misma.

Un picor en la muñeca la alejó de sus pensamientos, si no recordaba mal el dolor que había sentido el día anterior iba antecedido por un molesto picorcillo en la muñeca, así que Ace ya estaría en el límite de la pulsera, esperaba que se diera cuenta de ello, aunque no lo dudaba, ya que aunque era un tipo insoportable, no podía negar que era bastante inteligente.

Una explosión llamó su atención, pero lo que la sorprendió no fue la explosión en sí misma sino la llamarada que acababa de salir disparada al cielo desde el bosque y que estaba segura de que era producto de Ace.

Las molestias en su brazo comenzaron segundos después aunque no pudo darles mucha importancia ya que hacia ella se movía rápidamente una enredadera que había aparecido de la nada y había rodeado su cintura alzándola en el aire.

—Creo que acabo de cazar algo interesante ¿no creéis muchachos?—Preguntó una voz que parecía de hombre.

—¡Sí mi capitán!—Respondieron varias voces.

Mientras, en otro lado más alejado del bosque, el moreno caminaba entre llamas y hombres tirados por el suelo. Hacía unos minutos, cuando había sentido un picor extraño en la muñeca, una veintena de hombres habían aparecido de la nada para atacarle y en el peor momento porque lo que temía comenzaba a tener efecto sobre él. Ese extraño picor no era más que el presagio de que se alejaba demasiado de la otra pulsera que llevaba la chica y el temido dolor había comenzado en medio de su lucha.

Unos quejidos de dolor lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y agarró a uno de los hombres del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba para tenerlo a su altura.

—¿Quién… os manda…?—Preguntó Ace un poco alterado por el dolor que comenzaba a subir por su brazo—Pregunto que… ¡QUIÉN COÑO OS MANDA!—Gritó al no obtener respuesta.

—Mi… mi capitán…

—¿Y qué interés tiene en mí tu capitán?

—¿No es obvio?—Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa—Tu cabeza vale millones. Aunque no es por ti por quien tenías que preocuparte ahora mismo…—Dijo el hombre aumentando la sonrisa.

Los ojos de Ace se abrieron como platos comprendiendo a qué se refería ese hombre, ellos solo eran una distracción y seguramente su capitán estaría en ese momento con Sara, ese hombre quería usarla como rehén para que le fuera más fácil acabar con el comandante de la segunda división de barba blanca, ese era el objetivo, el dinero fácil atrapando a la compañera de uno de los hombres más buscados en el Grand Line.

Echó a correr como si se le fuera la vida en ello sintiendo cada vez más fuerte el dolor de su brazo y viendo como unas extrañas marcas comenzaban a subir desde su muñeca a su antebrazo.

...

_Muy bien, como prometí aquí esta el capitulo 6, mañana subiré el 7 que también está terminado. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios a otakufrikygirl y LADI JUPITER que se tomaron la molestia de dejar una pequeña aportación a mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias. _

_¡Nos leemos! _

**_Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	7. Solución temporal

_**Capítulo 7: Solución temporal**_

Marshall D. Teach miraba el océano intentando juntar la información imprecisa que le había dado el muchacho castaño, aunque al final tuvo que rendirse, ya que después de todo, no le había dicho nada en concreto, más bien parecía que ese niño daba rodeos con sus respuestas intentando no decirle nada demasiado revelador, no sabía si porque sabía lo que había estado planeando los últimos veinte años o porque como bien había dicho uno de sus hombres el día anterior ese chiquillo en verdad no sabía mucho sobre ellos.

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó una voz tras él.

Barba negra se giró y observó que el que acababa de hablar era uno de los hombres que le seguía, el mismo con el que había estado charlando no hacía mucho sobre los extraños invitados del barco.

—Creo que ese niño en verdad no sabe nada o sino, se está haciendo el tonto.

—Comprendo.

—Por el momento lo dejaremos así pero mantén vigilada a la salvaje esa y al chico, son una presencia inesperada dentro de nuestros planes y esa chica…

—¿Ocurre algo con ella?—Preguntó el hombre—Pensaba que era inofensiva.

—Y yo también lo pensaba, hasta que Ace me la ha presentado en el desayuno.

El otro hombre levantó una ceja en señal de perplejidad ya que no pensaba que la chica fuera importante cuando la había visto el día anterior, solo era una chica inofensiva que parecía no tener siquiera fuerza para vencer contra alguno de ellos.

—Esa chica me miró con desconfianza, escrudiñó en el fondo de mi alma con solo una mirada y en solo dos días ha conseguido que Ace se pegue a ella como una lapa… esa unión puede ser peligrosa. La presencia de esos dos críos es una cosa con la que no contaba y el destino fue el que los unió a esta tripulación, hay algo extraño en todo esto.

—Comprendo, tengo que vigilar a la salvaje para que no siembre la desconfianza en el comandante ¿es eso lo que dices?

—Exacto, esa chica es capaz de ver el interior del alma de las personas y no me gustaría que echara mis planes al traste después de estar en esta tripulación por más de veinte años. Debemos darnos prisa en encontrar la Yami Yami no mi.

Cristian escuchaba todo desde una esquina un poco apartada, su oído siempre había sido bastante sensible pero en ese momento daba gracias al cielo de poder conservar en un momento tan crítico su mayor superpoder.

Esperaba que su hermana llegara pronto al barco, tenía que avisarla de que ese hombre iba a vigilarlos y que era peligroso, aunque por lo que había dicho barba negra ella ya había observado que no era como los otros en el barco y temía que pudiera enredar a Ace para que pensara que la mala en la película era su hermana tergiversando las cosas, después de todo barba negra no tenía ni siquiera una pizca de moral y de honor.

Ace notaba cada vez más dolor en el brazo, le costaba respirar y se dijo a si mismo que la próxima vez antes de hacer cualquier experimento daría alguna que otra vuelta a la isla para comprobar si en verdad estaban solos o no.

Cuando llegó a un lugar que estaba más cercano a la playa notó como las fuerzas le flaqueaban, el dolor estaba intensificándose y robándole las fuerzas en el peor de los momentos. Escuchó voces, casi todas de hombres a los que no conocía y una que había comenzado a reconocer a la perfección en tan solo dos días.

No podía salir en ese estado sin analizar exactamente contra quien se enfrentaba y cuantas personas eran, así que se escondió tras un árbol mientras observaba desde su posición lo que le esperaba. Vio como lo que temía se hacía real, la chica tenía atadas las manos y los pies con lo que parecían enredaderas y apoyaba la espalda en una palmera no muy alta con la mirada baja y con la respiración algo acelerada, lo que supuso que se debía al dolor. Estaba totalmente rodeada por varios hombres y ubicó a uno de ellos que por las pintas parecía ser el capitán, uno que sobresalía de los otros, gordo, de pelo rojizo y largo, aunque tenía un rostro horrorizado y parecía… ¿estirarse de los pelos?

—En serio muchacha, ya estoy perdiendo los nervios contigo ¿de qué conoces tú a Ace puño de fuego?—Dijo el hombre a punto del colapso.

—Ya le he dicho… por lo menos treinta veces… que no conozco a ningún ¿cómo ha dicho? ¿Ace puño de hierro?—Se notaba que le costaba incluso hablar por el creciente dolor que sentía.

—¡ACE PUÑO DE FUEGO!—Gritó el hombre ya a punto de perder su paciencia.

Una gotita resbaló del rostro de Ace, era posible que hasta se cansaran de intentar sacarle información y lo dejaran por imposible al ver que ella se hacía la loca, por lo visto ella se podía defender solita solo con actuar como si no lo conociera.

—Me estás hartando, ya no aguanto más.

El hombre transformó uno de sus bazos en lo que parecía ser algún tipo de madera e hizo que de ella salieran unas grandes espinas. Golpeó fuertemente el suelo con ella y miró a la chica con una sonrisa perversa, demostrándole así que no estaba para juegos.

—¿Sabes lo que son las frutas del diablo chica? ¿Has visto lo que puede hacer la mía? Puedo convertir mi cuerpo en cualquier planta así que piensa bien y dime lo que quiero saber antes de que entre el suelo y mi puño estés tú.

—Vaya capitán, tenía razón ha dado mucho miedo…—Dijo uno de sus hombres.

—¡Le ha salido de fábula capitán!—Exclamó otro.

—¿A que sí? Lo he estado practicando.

—Vaya, en plantas… ¿y podría convertirse en un "mortal" rosal?—Preguntó Sara con tono irónico.

—Si digo cualquier planta es cualquier planta chiquilla.

El hombre puso los brazos en cruz y junto los labios dándole un beso al aire a la vez que su cuerpo se llenaba de rosas creando un escenario algo violento y revolviendo las tripas tanto de Ace como de Sara.

—¡No he dicho nada! ¡No he dicho nada!—Dijo Sara mirando a la parte trasera de su lado izquierdo.

Cuando giró la cabeza abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a mirar al frente rápidamente para que los hombres que la rodeaban no se dieran cuenta de quien se encontraba a unos cuantos arboles de distancia de ellos.

—Vaya capitán esa tortura funciona más que las amenazas ¡Es usted muy inteligente!—Exclamó uno de los hombres aplaudiéndole.

—¿To… tortura? ¿No ha sido sexy? Digo… ¡Claro siempre estoy preparando nuevas formas de enfrentarme a mis adversarios!—Dijo con un carraspeo de garganta.

Ace observó extrañado la clase de personajes con quienes tendría que enfrentarse, en condiciones normales los habría carbonizado en segundos, en realidad daban hasta lástima, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, su estado actual no aconsejaba un enfrentamiento cara a cara hasta que no pensara en algo más efectivo.

—Esta es la última vez que pregunto esto chica y mejor que me contestes ¿qué clase de relación tienes con el comandante de la segunda división de barba blanca?

—¿Qué clase de relación tengo con puño de fuego?—Se preguntó más para sí misma que para los demás.

—Exacto.

Sara se pinchó el brazo con algo parecía parte del tronco de la palmera mientras escuchaba al hombre soltar improperios sobre ella y su afán de no contestarle y algo en su mente se puso en funcionamiento, si ponía algo de energía de la que le quedaba podría cortar la enredadera con la que ese pirata loco la había atado, aunque claro, aunque se soltara estaba demasiado débil como para correr ya que ese dolor no la dejaba actuar con normalidad.

Por un momento recordó la conversación de la mañana y pensó en Ace, él también estaría sintiendo ese dolor y tendría exactamente las mismas fuerzas que ella, ninguna, por lo tanto, la sola idea de que él se lanzara a luchar con esos tipos era tanto un suicidio para él como para ella, aunque si hubiera una manera de recuperar sus fuerzas todo sería distinto.

_El dolor desapareció cuando te rocé y después me desmayé, al igual que tú_

Esa oración apareció en su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eso era lo que él había dicho esa misma mañana que al tocarla había desaparecido el dolor y después se habían desmayado. Y si estaban haciendo pruebas… entonces harían pruebas, pero… ¿Cómo decirle a Ace que posiblemente la solución al dolor producido por su lejanía podría ser un simple contacto físico?

—Me estás empezando a cansar y ya te he dado bastantes oportunidades.

Una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza, aunque no sabía si funcionaría debía probarlo e intentar recordar algo del teatro del colegio porque debía actuar bien si quería que esos hombres se tragaran lo que decía y esperaba que Ace entendiera el mensaje entre sus palabras sin sentido.

—¿Quieres saber qué relación tengo con puño de fuego? ¿Quieres saberlo? Bien, pues te lo diré.

Ace abrió los ojos todo lo que daban sus cuencas, no entendía que planeaba. Decirles sobre su relación era como firmar la sentencia de muerte para los dos, pues la única relación que había entre ellos era estar totalmente atados por una pulsera que había salido de un objeto cuadrado de una chica de otro mundo, vamos, una cosa totalmente normal. ¿Qué acaso esa chiquilla loca no estimaba su propia vida?

—¡No he visto relación más enfermiza en la vida! ¿Sabes lo que es enfermizo? ¡Pues mi relación con él no tiene otro nombre!—Gritó

—_¿Re… relación e…enfermiza?—_Pensó Ace con un extraño tic en el ojo_—¿Pero qué está diciendo?_

—Yo estaba tan atada a él que incluso dolía el simple hecho de separarnos, y mira ahora donde estoy, atada, sí pero de pies y manos, rodeada de piratas y abandonada como un trasto viejo por la persona que yo pensaba que me quería—Dijo ella poniendo el tono más triste que había encontrado en su repertorio de actuaciones producido también con la ayuda del dolor que sentía en ese instante.

—Capitán, creo que puño de fuego abandonó a su amante—Susurró uno de los hombres.

—¿Quieres decir que no nos sirve de nada?—Preguntó el capitán en voz baja.

El muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate ante la sarta de idioteces extrañas que decía esa chica sin saber exactamente a donde quería llegar, porque con lo que estaba diciendo parecía que el malo de la película que se había montado esa loca era él, que había sido el que la había abandonado después de lo que parecía una relación amorosa, aunque él sabía que esa relación podía ser de todo menos amorosa.

—Y aun así solo hay una manera que creo que puede ser la correcta para acabar con el dolor de mi pecho…

Ace agudizó su oído y las piezas empezaron a juntarse en su cabeza, preguntándose si todo lo que estaba diciendo era un mensaje para él encubierto por una historia que dejara a los piratas que la rodeaban totalmente sumergidos en ella. Ella sabía que estaba allí, seguramente lo había visto de alguna manera e intentaba decirle que había descubierto como acabar con el dolor provocado por la pulsera, chica lista. Sonrió.

—¿Matar a puño de fuego por abandonarte?—Respondió un hombre.

—¡SÍ! ¡Sin tonterías! ¡Acaba con ese hombre por dejar a una chica tan bonita como tú!

—_Se están pasando…—_Pensó Ace.

—No, no es eso, él debe tocarme de nuevo, solo así creo que recuperaré las fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Recordó por un momento lo que habían hablado esa misma mañana, se acordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado en el barco cuando eso les había pasado la primera vez, recordaba que el dolor era mucho más fuerte y que simplemente el roce de sus brazos había bastado para que todo ese dolor se desvaneciera en el aire, aunque había un pequeño problema, se habían desmayado justo después de rozarse y no creía que fuera buena idea desmayarse entre una tripulación entera de piratas que tenía por capitán un usuario de las frutas del diablo, aunque el capitán fuera idiota.

—¡Pero chica él te ha abandonado! Debes vengarte ¡no vuelvas con él!

—¿Y qué más voy a hacer? Si no me toca jamás sabré si el amor que siento es el causante de este dolor, aunque hay muchas posibilidades de que esté equivocada y el dolor persista.

Ace empezó a adquirir un color más rojo, había entendido su mensaje pero ¿Por qué tenía que usar esas palabras tan vergonzosas para darle el mensaje? ¿Era un tipo de tortura por haberse metido con ella en la playa? ¿Se estaba vengando a su manera?

—Puño de fuego es tan cruel, no pensaba que fuera así—Dijo uno de los hombres.

—Es un pirata de barba blanca después de todo—Respondió el capitán—Pobre chica… él la usó como quiso y ahora la ha dejado tirada a su suerte.

El color de Ace ya no podía ser más rojo, había empezado a moverse hacia la palmera donde estaba la chica pero escuchar la conversación lo desconcentraba ¿usarla como él había querido? ¡Él jamás usaría a una mujer y luego la dejaría tirada en una playa al cansarse de ella!

—Ya decía yo capitán que era muy raro que puño de fuego la dejara sola.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Lo que vimos antes fue a puño de fuego abandonando a su mujer?

Sara observaba como los hombres habían comenzado a debatir sobre la historia inventada que se le había ocurrido de la nada para trasmitirle el mensaje a Ace, aunque no sabía si él lo había entendido o estaría parado entre el bosque preguntándose qué mierdas estaba soltando por su boca.

Desde que había comenzado su relato había empezado a usar la parte punzante del tronco de la palmera para intentar serrar la enredadera que ataba sus manos aunque resultaba más difícil de lo que parecía llegando a hacer que de vez en cuando se desviara del lugar por donde tenía que cortar arañando sus propias muñecas y sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a resbalar por su brazo.

—Tal parece. ¿Y si la soltamos y la dejamos ir capitán? Total solo es una chica despechada, no creo que a él le importe que la tengamos de rehén, si ya no la quiere le dará igual su destino y además… es bastante guapa—Dijo uno de los hombres mirándola con cara pervertida.

—La verdad es que sí…—Dijo su capitán—Podemos llevárnosla, total, ya no nos sirve para intercambiarla por la vida de puño de fuego.

—No te recomiendo que te la lleves, te volverá loco y tiene un pésimo carácter—Dijo una voz masculina que desconcentró a los hombres saliendo de detrás de la palmera y tocando el hombro de la muchacha que aun permanecía atada.

Justo cuando ambos notaron el contacto el dolor comenzó a aliviarse y sus energías volvieron a sus cuerpos. Los dos suspiraron, el plan había funcionado y parecía que no habría ningún desmayo esta vez, gracias al cielo.

—Disculpa por ser yo misma, ya veo que no te gusta mucho.

Todos los hombres que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a mirar a los dos sorprendidos por la presencia del muchacho en la playa y lo poco sorprendida que estaba ella por eso.

—¡Nos has engañado! ¡Puño de fuego no te abandonó! ¡Sigues estando con él!

—¡Nunca!—Gritaron ambos.

—No entiendo… ¿nunca a qué? ¿No eras la amante de puño de fuego?

—Ni en sus mejores sueños—Volvieron a contestar ambos a la vez.

—Bueno vamos a dejarnos de jueguecitos, tu hombre me dijo que tenías cuentas pendientes conmigo—Dijo Ace cerrando uno de sus puños el cual se iluminó y empezó a envolverse en llamas—Bien, arreglemos nuestros asuntos pues—Sonrió.

El hombre dio un paso atrás, no entendía nada, esos dos parecía que se odiaban pero él había vuelto a por ella, aunque sus palabras le mostraban que de amante nada, entonces… ¿Qué clase de relación extraña tenían esos dos?

—A…¡Atacad!—Gritó a sus hombres.

Varios hombres lanzaron una red de metal encima de Ace, que no tardó en quitarse ni tres segundos con una columna de fuego que había provocado con su propio cuerpo. Y el capitán aprovechando la confusión con la red transformó sus dos brazos en dos mazos de madera con pinchos, el mismo tipo con el que había amenazado a Sara, y juntó los brazos para atrapar a Ace entre ellos, aunque consiguió saltar en el último momento pegándole una patada en la cara aprovechando el impulso para girarse y atacar a unos hombres que intentaban dispararle con un enorme artefacto.

Sara observó casi con la boca abierta como se desenvolvía Ace en una pelea real, por un segundo entendió porque su hermano parecía admirarlo tanto, era tan fuerte que dejaba a sus rivales en simples inútiles que parecían ir de aquí allá sin sentido, al contrario que él que los llevaba exactamente donde él quería.

—¡Queréis tomároslo en serio idiotas!—Gritó el capitán—Vosotros dos id por la chica.

Sara escuchó perfectamente cómo se referirán a ella y comenzó a darse prisa con su única tarea. Liberarse de esas enredaderas asquerosas que la ataban de pies y manos. Cuando consiguió liberarse de la de las manos enseguida comenzó a intentar soltarse de los pies sin darse cuenta de que uno de sus antebrazos sangraba.

Ace observó como dos de los hombres que anteriormente lo atacaban a él cambiaban de rumbo e iban directos hacía la chica, así que creó un muro de fuego entre ellos y la chica aunque uno de ellos se escapó. Ace no podía estar en todo, debía luchar con esos hombres, protegerla a ella y además estar al pendiente de ese capitán idiota al que esquivaba como podía mientras se libraba de las pequeñas molestias.

El hombre llegó justo en el momento en el que ella se había soltado y levantado para largarse lo más rápido posible de allí, seguida por la mirada de Ace que estaba bastante ocupado esquivando unas púas que parecían enormes espinas de rosa, no podía ayudarla, así que tendría que arreglárselas sola hasta que acabara con ese payaso que tenían esos idiotas por capitán, aunque le iba a resultar difícil porque estaba más pendiente de la seguridad de ella que de su propio atacante.

—Vaya, estabas mejor quietecita y atadita, ven aquí.

Lo dejó acercarse, llevaba una cuerda en las manos, supuso que para volverla a atar, aunque tenía clara una cosa, no se iba a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente como la primera vez. El hombre sonrió al notar que ella no se resistía y se acercó a la chica sintiendo de repente como ésta colocaba sus manos en los hombros del pirata haciendo que se extrañara.

—Lo siento, no es nada personal—Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué?

Dos segundos después de preguntar sintió como la rodilla de ella subía en un golpe totalmente certero en su entrepierna que lo dejó totalmente KO y el cual le pareció lo más rastrero que podía utilizar una dama, aunque ella jamás se había denominado a sí misma como una dama.

Ace observó como ella se deshacía del moscón y decidió librarse él también del idiota principiante que quería subir alto en el mundo de la piratería librándose del comandante de la segunda división de barba blanca de manera fácil, pero no lo iba a conseguir. Sonrió y comenzó a intensificar las llamas de su cuerpo mandando a volar a todos los hombres a su alrededor quedándose frente a frente con el capitán que había urdido ese plan tan bajo.

El hombre al verse acorralado lanzó una de sus enredaderas al costado de ace atrapando su cintura entre ellas y apretó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo porque Ace había cogido la tensa enredadera y lo había mandado a volar para después finalizarlo con las llamas de su puño de fuego, por el cual se había ganado el nombre.

Ace comenzó a quitarse las enredaderas de la cintura mientras soltaba improperios sobre el idiota con el que le había tocado luchar. Aunque lo que en realidad le molestaba era haberse desconcentrado por completo preocupado por la seguridad de una castaña que había resultado una mujer singular con más de un truco bajo la manga pero que no dejaba de ser una chica sin ningún tipo de formación en combate y la cual seguro le causaría más de un problema el tiempo que estuviera atada a él.

—Te estás enredando más —Dijo Sara al observar como la enredadera se ajustaba cada vez más a la cintura de Ace—Espera, que te ayudo.

—No importa, las puedo quemar…—Dijo sin que ella prestara la más mínima atención.

El moreno observó como le desenredaba el desastre en el que se había liado él solo con un simple estirón de una de las enredaderas. Parecía más callada que de costumbre y no se había metido con él por haberse hecho eso él mismo, supuso que estaría cansada, se fijo en su brazo, sangrando, ni siquiera se había quejado por ello, parecía que no era del tipo de mujer que se quejaba constantemente solo por el hecho de haberse roto una uña, era fuerte pero frágil al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias—Dijo mientras lo desenredaba.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa como si ella le hubiera dicho que en verdad era un lagarto de tres cabezas a punto de zampárselo sin dejar ni los huesos.

—Por sacarme de este lio—Dijo mirándolo y dejando caer la enredadera—Gracias.

—De nada—Contestó sin mirarla y rascándose la cabeza.

—Bueno, por lo menos hemos descubierto una solución temporal al dolor de la pulsera.

—Aunque aún falta bastante por averiguar de esto, no podemos cantar victoria tan fácil—Dijo él.

—No digo que lo tengamos ya todo solucionado pero es un paso bastante significativo dentro del enigma de la pulsera—Dijo dejando caer las enredaderas que quedaban.

—Sí… ¿Volvemos al barco?—Preguntó al verse por fin libre.

—Por favor—Dijo mirando arriba y haciendo un gesto teatral mientras le sonreía.

**...**

_Bien, aquí está el capítulo 7 mañana subiré el 8 "carga" Espero que os guste este ya que es un tanto rarito jajaja _

_¡Espero vuestros comentarios! Y muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de contentar, eso es lo que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo mi historia._

_¡Nos leemos! _

**_Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	8. Carga

_**Capítulo 8: Carga**_

Cristian observó como Marco regresaba a paso lento de sus quehaceres y se paraba a hablar con barba negra, seguramente dándole las gracias por cuidar de él mientras hacía eso que según Teach podría ser tan traumante para él. El muchacho se acercó hasta ellos y escuchó una pequeña parte de la conversación donde Teach le decía al comandante que habían pasado un buen rato juntos mientras él estaba fuera y que no le importaría quedarse otro rato con él mientras que se portara como un hombre.

Un escalofrío pasó por la columna del muchacho solo de imaginarse la posibilidad de que aquel hombre traicionero se quedara una vez más con él. Después de haber escuchado la conversación que había tenido con uno de sus seguidores lo único que le faltaba era quedarse de nuevo a solas con ese hombre el cual perfectamente podría clavarle un cuchillo en la espalda para que no fuera un problema o hacerle cualquier cosa horrible sin perder el sueño por las noches.

Un hombre gritó por la proximidad de una pequeña embarcación haciendo que todos los que se encontraban fuera miraran para observar a qué se enfrentaban, incluido Cristian. La barca era pequeña de color mostaza pero iba a una velocidad elevada y parecía soltar una pequeña estela de fuego.

—¡Es Ace!—Gritó uno de los hombres al observarlo mejor.

Ace se encontraba en el medio de la embarcación, usando el fuego que salía por sus pies para impulsar la barcaza, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin que mover esa pequeña barca pareciera costarle lo más mínimo. Cristian reconoció la pequeña embarcación como la que había visto en el arco de Arabasta, la que llevaba Ace cuando se había encontrado con Luffy. Cristian recordó lo que había dicho barba negra y si no se equivocaba su hermana debía estar con Ace, el chico agudizó la vista y observó un pequeño bulto que se agarraba al mástil como si la vida se le fuera en ello, la única parte a salvo de las llamas. Una gotita comenzó a resbalar por su cabeza al suponer que ese pequeño bulto de pelo castaño era su hermana.

Pocos minutos después ambos estaban en el barco, varios de los hombres de Ace habían ido a recibirlo. Así que le resultó difícil llegar hasta donde estaba su hermana.

—Definitivamente prefiero nadar…—Dijo ella con mala cara seguramente producida por el veloz viaje en la barcaza de Ace.

—Me lo apunto para la próxima vez—Respondió él.

Cristian observó a su hermana, tenía que avisarla, había estado esperando casi todo el día para que ella volviera y verla por fin ahí lo único que le producía era aún más ansiedad, así que cuando los hombres empezaron a despejarse un poco no pudo evitar lanzarse encima de ella para abrazarla.

—¡Ey!—Exclamó al sentir como su hermano la arrollaba—Tranquilo que no me he ido por tanto tiempo.

—Has vuelto, estás aquí…—Dijo Cristian poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Sí… Es lo que tiene volver, que estoy otra vez aquí—Dijo con un tono un poco irónico al verse rodeada por su raramente expresivo hermano.

Su hermano volvió a abrazarla y ella siguió sin entender nada observando a Ace en una mirada cómplice preguntándole qué clase de bicho le había picado a su hermano, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un simple movimiento de hombros por parte del comandante de la segunda división.

—Tengo que hablar contigo y es urgente—Le dijo.

—Está bien pero… ¿Te importaría apretar menos? Tengo complejo de oso de peluche y te recuerdo que yo sí tengo huesos cosa que el oso no.

—¿Podemos hablar en un sitio un poco más tranquilo?—Dijo soltándola.

—Emmm…—Miró Ace por dos segundos preguntándose si su hermano querría hablar a solas con ella o él podría estar presente—Claro, tengo que ir a la enfermería un momento así que podemos hablar allí.

—Perfecto.

Ambos hermanos miraron a Ace quien empezó a sentirse algo incomodo y comprendió que en esa conversación entre los dos hermanos todas las personas del barco sobraban, incluido él mismo.

—Voy a informar a padre sobre lo que ha ocurrido hoy… así podréis hablar más tranquilos.

—Está bien… Hasta ahora—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los tres siguieron su camino y al llegar a la enfermería Sara fue directa a las gasas y el desinfectante para curarse ella misma, cosa que extraño a su hermano que al ver la herida de su brazo no pudo evitar alarmarse.

—¿Pero qué mierdas te ha pasado?

—Es una historia larga, digamos que me lo hice porque soy un tanto torpe—Mintió para que su hermano no se preocupara—¿No tenías algo que contarme?—Dijo intentando apretarse ella misma la venda con los dientes.

—Deja, que te vas a hacer daño.

Cristian se acercó a su hermana y vio una sombra detrás de la puerta de la enfermería, Ace había dicho que iba a hablar con barba blanca y estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de escuchar detrás de las puertas, así que supuso que el hombre que en teoría tendría que vigilarlos ya estaría haciendo su trabajo.

—Vaya, que lio de venda…—Dijo acercándose al oído de su hermana—_Nos están vigilando desde la puerta, no mires, Marshall D. Teach es un futuro traidor y sospecha que sé lo que planea—_Dijo en voz baja justo en su oído.

Sara abrió los ojos de par en par y se acordó del hombre que había conocido esa misma mañana, un hombre alto, robusto, de cabello negro rizado que le había dado mala espina desde el comienzo, no era la misma sensación que le transmitían barba blanca y Ace que aunque no eran muy de su agrado no destilaban ese aura maligna.

—Si es que nunca se te ha dado bien esto de vendar enano—Dijo moviendo un poco la cabeza para que su hermano continuara.

—_Debiste hacer algo en el desayuno que lo puso en alerta y ha enviado a uno de sus hombres para que nos vigile porque piensa que sabemos algo sobre el porqué está en este barco. Y obviamente yo sí que lo sé._

—¡Cuidado con lo que haces! ¡Me has hecho daño!—Gritó ella para disimular_—¿No sería mejor que pusieras en sobre aviso a Marco o Ace sobre ese al que llamas traidor en vez de decirme que tengo detrás a un acosador?_

—_¡_Perdón! Y si sabes que esto no se me da bien ¿por qué me dejas vendarte? _Si cambiamos algo de la historia original no sabemos en qué pueden empeorar o mejorar las cosas, solo nuestra presencia ya cambia todo, así que no puedo decirles nada a ellos. Solo te quería poner en alerta a ti para que tengas cuidado con Teach y con sus hombres, no te metas en su camino._

La chica miró abajo, comprendía la situación, lo que decía su hermano era cierto pero… ¿Qué clase de horrores planeaba ese hombre para que su hermano le tuviera tanto miedo? No hacía mucho había oído que la tripulación de barba blanca era una gran familia y que por eso todos los tripulantes llamaban a su capitán "padre" por ello no entendía cómo podían convivir con un traidor. O era muy bueno actuando o esa gente era demasiado confiada una vez que alguien entraba a su tripulación.

—Bueno, ya está, atado, un poco mal pero algo es algo ¿no? Y en cuanto al asunto del que quería hablarte… ¿Podrías preguntarle a Ace si me dejaría subir en esa barca tan chula?—Preguntó.

Sara sonrió, su hermano estaba empezando a aprender sus técnicas locas de distracción. Como le había pedido hablar urgentemente con ella el hecho de no tocar el tema tan "urgente" del que tenían que hablar sonaría raro para la persona que les escuchaba tras la seguridad de la puerta. Había sido una buena maestra.

—¿Eso era tan urgente? ¡Vete por ahí! ¿Cómo que le voy a preguntar algo como eso precisamente a él? ¡Con lo mal que nos llevamos! pregúntaselo tú mismo—Dijo entre empujones hacia la puerta.

En cuanto su hermano salió por la puerta la cerró y apoyó su espalda en ella, con su cabeza rozando la puerta y los ojos completamente cerrados. Suspiró. Cada vez su estancia en ese mundo extraño se estaba complicando más. Primero con esa pulsera extraña, después con el lio en el que se había metido y por último… ¿Un traidor que los espiaba? Eso ya era pasarse.

Según su hermano, decírselo a Ace estaba totalmente descartado por las cosas que podrían cambiar de la historia pero, de todas maneras si le decía algo ¿acaso la creería a ella en vez de a Teach? Lo dudaba mucho, dejar las cosas como estaban era lo más acertado porque el hecho de que estuviera atada a ese chico testarudo no significaba nada, solo por eso no se habría ganado su confianza y menos conociéndola de dos días, cuando al "traidor" lo conocería desde que se había unido a esa tripulación/familia.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos no sabía cómo pero había llegado justo a la puerta de la habitación de barba blanca donde en teoría podría encontrar al moreno. Su presencia para ella no era grata y estaba segura de que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había ido a ese lugar donde sabía que se encontraba él?

Tal vez por la presión, por el hecho de sentirse observada por uno de los hombres de barba negra o por él mismo había ido a buscar a la única persona en ese barco a parte de su hermano con el que de alguna manera había tenido más contacto. Cerró el puño con fuerza, se sentía estúpida, confundida, no sabía qué hacer y acudir a Ace sería mala idea, muy mala idea.

—¿Y qué que esa chica se diera cuenta de una solución si te pusiste en peligro de igual forma? ¿No entiendes que esa pulsera lo único que hace es ponerte en peligro?—Escuchó la voz de barba blanca.

Sara abrió los ojos como platos sabía perfectamente que hablaba de ella y el solo hecho de haber escuchado el tono acusador de barba blanca, quien parecía muy enfadado, la paralizó.

—Desde que llegó aquí esa chiquilla no ha resultado más que problemática. Y ahora encima se deja atrapar tan fácil por unos piratas principiantes y te pone en peligro a ti. ¿Qué pasaría si algún día de estos os encontráis por casualidad a la marina? Ella se dejaría atrapar y os matarían a los dos.

—No si no se lo permito—Dijo Ace.

—¿Quién te crees que eres tú mocoso? Cualquiera que tenga una debilidad puede caer fácilmente y ahora mismo ella se ha convertido en tu principal debilidad. Una carga.

El silencio de Ace le hizo darse cuenta de que en verdad él sí que pensaba que era una carga, al igual que barba blanca y tenía razón. No era una mujer que no supiera a donde podía llegar y sabía perfectamente que esa situación la superaba, no era una luchadora, no tenía ni idea de combate, solo sabía defenderse lo justo, ella era estudiante de medicina, una mujer de ciudad más, como muchas otras en su mundo. Una carga para Ace.

No quería escuchar más cosas obvias y oír su conversación tras una puerta no era la cosa más educada y sensata que había hecho en los últimos días. Simplemente se giró y siguió su camino sin mirar siquiera a atrás.

—Tienes que descubrir como librarte de esa pulsera lo antes posible.

—¿Y cuando eso pase qué haremos con el chico y con ella?—Preguntó.

—Ellos podrán seguir su camino y descubrir como volver a su mundo. No son piratas y no creo que tengan madera para ello, ninguno de los dos.

—Eso es cierto.

—Vuelve a tus quehaceres e intenta pensar en una forma de…

—Deshacerme de la pulsera, entendido.

Barba blanca observó como su hijo cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y suspiró, para ser sincero Ace era una persona algo desconfiada con los extraños pero esa pregunta lo había descolocado, era como si en verdad le importara la suerte de esos dos muchachos y él sabía que eran buenas personas aunque una de ellos tuviera un fuerte carácter y una cabeza dura, pero no esperaba que Ace comenzara a preocuparse por ellos tan rápido.

Ace se sumergió durante toda la tarde en sus deberes como comandante incluso llegando a olvidar una de sus ordenes principales, vigilar a la muchacha. Solo se dio cuenta de las horas que había pasado sin verla cuando había comenzado a anochecer. La buscó por todas partes y no la encontraba, hasta que se acordó de un lugar en el que siendo ella estaría seguro.

Fue hasta la pequeña biblioteca donde se guardaban los libros de consulta para las enfermeras y demás personal sanitario del barco y encontró a Marco y Cristian en ella mirando a una pequeña mesa de madera oscura en la que se acumulaban unos cuantos montones de libros, justo encima de uno de ellos, con las tapas abiertas dormía plácidamente una castaña.

—¡Ey Ace!—Exclamó Cristian—¿Vienes por ella? No sabía si ponerle una manta como hago normalmente o llevarla a tu cuarto.

—¿Normalmente?—Preguntó Ace al acercarse.

—En épocas de exámenes se tira bastante tiempo durmiendo mal y acaba cayendo sobre algún libro, igual que está ahora…

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido—Dijo marco mirando a la chica dormir

—La verdad es que tanta mala leche en un cuerpo tan pequeño consume mucha energía y puede que por eso caiga tan rápido—Dijo Cristian.

Marco asintió serio mientras a Ace le resbalaba una gotita por la frente, estaba seguro que si esa chica loca hubiera estado despierta su hermano no seguiría vivo en esos momentos.

—Bueno, despídete, debemos irnos—Dijo Marco.

En cuanto se fueron Ace se replanteó la posibilidad de dejarla ahí encima del famoso y al parecer cómodo libro o llevársela de nuevo a su cuarto y dejarla dormir en su cama mientras se improvisaba una hamaca para dormir en ella. Decidió que la segunda opción era mejor, no por nada eran una tripulación pirata con mayoría de hombres y dejarla ahí, aunque se fiaba de sus hombres, sería peligroso, porque no por nada eran eso, hombres.

La cargó en sus brazos hasta su cuarto rezando todo el camino para que no se despertara y lo matara por llevarla de esa manera y sus plegarías se cumplieron porque dormía más profundamente que él en sus ataques de narcolepsia.

La dejó encima de la cama y por un momento la observó, tranquila, respirando de forma acompasada y con los labios ligeramente separados. Repasó mentalmente las palabras de su padre, carga, debilidad, muerte, y se preguntó el motivo por el que ella y su hermano habían caído en ese mundo convirtiéndose en un autentico lastre, porque él también lo pensaba, si seguía mucho más tiempo con ella dudaba que pudiera protegerla y menos aun protegerse a sí mismo y a sus hombres.

Se giró sin volver a mirarla e improvisó una hamaca entre los muebles, se echó en ella y estuvo unos cuantos minutos mirando el techo, sin saber muy bien cómo arreglar el asunto y pensando en todas las cosas que comenzaban a escaparse de sus manos, hasta que el sueño pudo con él.

...

_Muy bien, antes de nada voy a hacer unas aclaraciones sobre lo que se expresa en el capitulo, que Ace piensa que sara es una carga, para que nadie me mate como en la otra página por dios, que tengo que acabar la historia XD._

_Desde el punto de vista de Ace (o lo que yo creo que pensaría) y teniendo en cuenta lo que le gusta a él la vida de pirata que conlleva acción, luchas y demás, ser atado a una persona que no tiene conocimientos en combate, aunque sepa defenderse un poco, debe ser una molestia, por lo menos sin conocer a esa persona de nada, porque si recordamos el tiempo que llevan los dos hermanos en el barco aunque llevamos 8 capítulos han pasado pocos días, así que aun es comprensible que para Ace y barba blanca sea un poco molesto tenerlos por ahí merodeando, ademas del hecho de que están atados y él no puede hacer lo que quiera libremente tal y como lo hacia antes._

_Aquí esta mi explicación para que nadie me mate y ahora sigo ;)_

_¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios a LADI JUPITER y EriKa. D! De verdad que ver que las personas comentan mi historia me hace muy feliz. También quería agradecer que sigáis leyendo a las personas que aunque no dejan comentario siguen mi historia capitulo a capitulo porque sé que estáis ahí._

_Mañana subiré el 8 "petición desesperada" _

_¡Nos leemos! _

**_Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	9. Petición desesperada

_**Capítulo 9: Petición desesperada**_

Sara se encontró a sí misma inmersa en una terrible oscuridad de la que no podía escapar. Se sentía sola, perdida y cuando por fin había conseguido abrir los ojos se encontró en una ciudad tenebrosa, rodeada de gente sin rostro que campaba a sus anchas, miles de voces la confundían pero solo una de esas personas le llamó la atención, un niño, el único punto de color que se encontraba entre esa oscuridad y tristeza.

El niño era moreno, se encontraba encogido y sentado rozando una pared, con las rodillas tocando su pecho, tenía un palo de metal reposando a su lado y parecía el más triste en ese mundo extraño lleno de gente tenebrosa. Estaba herido, su nariz sangraba y sus manos y rodillas estaban magulladas.

—Ey, ¿Qué te ha pasado?—Preguntó Sara acercándose a él.

Cuando intentó tocar su hombro para llamar su atención descubrió que podía atravesarlo, como si fuera un fantasma. Se asustó y se separó de un salto del niño.

—¿Y qué tal si Gold D. Roger hubiera tenido un hijo?—Escuchó una voz de esas personas sin rostro.

—Que sería un monstruo, igual que él—Dijo otro entre risas.

—Que ocurrencias tiene ese niño idiota, ¡cómo si un monstruo como Roger pudiera tener un hijo! ¡Ni siquiera sería humano!

Las risas empezaron a meterse en la cabeza de Sara y observó como el niño ni siquiera se había movido, solo había cerrado los ojos fuertemente. Un sentimiento de dolor y soledad empezó a inundar el pecho de la muchacha, sentía angustia, unas horribles ganas de vomitar y el dolor de su alma metiéndose incluso en sus huesos. Las risas la mareaban y se sentía enferma.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio un techo de madera y se intentó incorporar rápidamente. Respiraba con dificultad, miró abajo y se encontró en una mullida cama, cogió la sabana y se giró a todos lados para observar si estaba sola en esa cama, y en efecto, así era.

Se preguntó qué había sido ese sueño. El niño que se encontraba en él era la única persona con rostro dentro de ese mundo, era moreno, con pecas en las mejillas y se notaba un niño triste y adolorido. En medio del sueño había oído a alguien decir algo sobre el hijo de Gol D. Roger y se preguntó de qué le sonaba ese nombre, sin encontrar en su memoria pista alguna de quién podría ser esa persona.

El ruido de un ronquido en la habitación la asustó y miró a todas partes encontrando una improvisación de hamaca en la que un bulto dejaba escapar su mano por el lateral de la misma. Se levantó silenciosa y observó a la persona que estaba durmiendo en la hamaca. Era Ace, con la boca abierta y una mano en el pecho mientras la otra se escapaba de la hamaca, al igual que una de sus piernas, que poco más y tocaría el suelo. Se veía una posición incómoda y por un minuto se sintió culpable por haberlo obligado a improvisar esa pequeña hamaca en la que a duras penas cabía.

No recordaba el momento en el que se había quedado dormida y mucho menos el momento en el que había llegado a la cama y se había apropiado de ella. Lo último que recordaba era haber ido a la biblioteca para tranquilizarse, estaba cabreada con barba blanca por su egoísmo, con ella misma por haberse convertido en una carga para una banda pirata, con el universo por haberla enviado allí.

Sin proponérselo se había convertido en lo que más odiaba, una mujer dependiente, no quería ser la típica doncella en apuros que esperara a que su príncipe la rescatara de todo mal, porque ni ella era una doncella ni Ace era un príncipe azul. Ella siempre había resuelto sus problemas sola, nadie había intervenido nunca en sus decisiones y se sentía orgullosa por ello. Y esa situación extraña no la iba a parar, porque si a su corta edad había conseguido ser una mujer casi independiente no iba a dejar al karma que la convirtiera en la damisela en apuros de nadie.

Sara echó el último vistazo a Ace y salió de la habitación como alma que llevaba el diablo pensando en una solución para su nuevo complejo de princesa inútil.

Cuando Ace despertó encontró la cama vacía, hecha y fría. Se fue directo a la biblioteca y lo único que encontró fue a un par de enfermeras que no recordaba haber visto nunca y se fue al comedor pensando que tarde o temprano encontraría a esa huidiza mujer que siempre tenía que estar buscando por todos los rincones del barco.

—¡Ace!—Gritó Thatch desde una de las mesas del comedor para que se acercara.

La mesa estaba casi llena, junto a él se encontraban Marco y Vista y justo enfrente el muchacho que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Cristian y al lado, la mujer a la que tanto buscaba.

—Buenos días—Dijo mirando a los componentes de la mesa.

Recibió la respuesta de todos y se sentó en el banco al lado de Sara y dispuesto a desayunar sin que nada ni nadie pudiera quitarle las ganas, hasta que el sueño incontrolado se apoderó de él y cayó dormido encima de la comida. Sorprendiendo a la muchacha que estaba a su lado.

Sara lo miró de arriba abajo intentando comprender como nadie, ni siquiera su hermano se había sorprendido ante semejante caída a plomo. Todos en la mesa seguían hablando tranquilamente y comiendo sin que la caída a plomo de un hombre sobre su comida les produjera ni un ápice de preocupación y extrañeza. Le tomó el pulso, seguía vivo y eso que escuchaba ¿Eran ronquidos?

El chico como si hubiera vuelto de la muerte levantó la cabeza preguntándose qué había pasado y observando su comida se dispuso a zampárselo todo sin dejar ni rastro de su desayuno. Empezó a sentirse observado así que giró el rostro encontrándose unos ojos verdes mirándolo directamente, con el rostro sobre una mano cuyo brazo reposaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó al sentirse incomodo.

—¿Tienes narcolepsia?

Ace simplemente asintió sin saber muy bien qué pasaba por la mente de esa chica extraña, porque lo miraba como si fuera un experimento más entre tantos y se sentía incomodo intentando comer entre esos ojos verdes observándolo todo el tiempo.

—Tu cara… está llena de comida—Dijo pasándole una servilleta.

Ace se puso rojo como un tomate y le arrancó la servilleta de la mano limpiándose, simplemente con ella mientras se intentaba situar en la conversación de Vista y Thatch.

—Sí, llegaron hoy los nuevos carteles de recompensa, al parecer hay varios novatos interesantes que ya han tenido varios encontronazos con la marina—Dijo Vista.

—A veces incluso me dan pena, pobres marines…—Dijo Thatch observando el periódico mientras se bebía su café.

—¿Hay alguna noticia de Luffy? ¿Está entre los novatos?—Preguntó Ace con los ojos llenos de ilusión y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu hermano? ¿Monkey D. Luffy?

Ace asintió mientras esperaba a que Thatch sacara los carteles de las recompensas y los revisara para ver si su hermano se encontraba entre ellos, estaba ansioso por saber de Luffy, hacía tres años que no sabía nada de él y esperaba que se convirtiera rápidamente en uno de los novatos más temidos en los siete mares.

—Pues no… no hay ningún cartel de tu hermano…—Respondió Thatch.

El muchacho se entristeció por un momento preguntándose qué tanto esperaba Luffy para dar un golpe sobre la mesa y decirle al mundo que sería uno de los mejores piratas del mundo, para así cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Shanks.

—Tarde o temprano Luffy será un gran pirata, no te preocupes por eso—Dijo Sara de repente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ace la miró sorprendido, ¿Acaso lo estaba reconfortando?

—Después de todo lo hemos visto desde nuestro mundo, más mi hermano que yo, pero recuerdo que era un gran pirata y tenía una extraña aunque unida tripulación, no hace falta que te preocupes por él.

—¿Intentando animarlo, princesa?—Preguntó Thatch pasándole el periódico a Vista.

Por un momento pudo observar como los músculos de esa chica se tensaban y se giraba para mirarlo. Y podía asegurar una cosa, si las miradas mataran él, habría muerto hacía segundos.

—No me llames princesa—Dijo cortante.

—E…Entendido ¡señora, sí señora!—Dijo Thatch lo más recto que pudo y con miedo en la mirada.

—¿Pero Sara no significa eso? ¿Princesa?—Preguntó Marco mirándola.

Se quedó callada durante unos segundos repasando mentalmente las palabras de Marco. Había metido la pata, hasta el fondo.

—¡Ah! Era por eso…—Dijo ella riendo nerviosa—No era con doble sentido—Dijo en voz baja—¡perdón!

—Esta mañana estás muy rara…—Dijo Cristian comiéndose una galleta—¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó con la boca llena.

—Trágatelo y luego habla—Respondió ella—Y estoy perfectamente.

—Mi-en-tes—Dijo con un tonito que irritaba a su hermana.

—Cosas de mujeres ¿quieres saberlo?—Preguntó con un tonito juguetón igual de molesto para su hermano.

—¿Y dices que estas galletas no llevan huevo? ¡Casi ni se nota!—Dijo mirando a Marco.

—¿Cuándo te he dicho yo esa idiotez?—Gritó Marco.

Sara sonrió mientras miraba a su hermano, la tranquilidad en la mesa volvió y cambiaron de tema rápidamente, si su hermano la había notado rara esa misma mañana era porque en verdad lo estaba, estaba pensativa, le había dado mil vueltas al asunto y solo encontraba una solución, una única solución que pasaba por tragarse su orgullo y pedirle un favor a uno de los hombres el cual dedujo que acabaría siendo Ace.

Había hecho sus propias investigaciones, las enfermeras le habían contado cosas de cada uno de los comandantes de la tripulación de barba blanca, de ellos solo conocía a cuatro, aunque había muchos más cuyos estilos de combate eran diversos. Algunos habían probado las frutas del diablo antes de hacerse piratas y habían sobrevivido gracias a los poderes fantásticos que estas frutas les otorgaban, pero otros utilizaban armas y su combate se centraba en ellas, solo uno de ellos había sobrevivido en todo ese mundo sin poderes y sin armas, consumiendo después una fruta del diablo que le había dado poderes de fuego, pero antes, había llegado a ser un gran pirata sin la ayuda de ésta. Ace.

Había sido testigo de su destreza en el combate el día anterior, y aunque se valía de la fruta del diablo que había consumido, los movimientos los podría clasificar como pura lucha callejera, cosa que se adaptaría a ella si conseguía que él la entrenara.

—Oye Ace…—Dijo en voz baja—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

El silencio comenzó a reinar en la mesa cuando ella se había dirigido a él llamando la atención de todos los hombres que se encontraban en la mesa. Ace simplemente asintió con la cabeza, porque tenía la boca llena, y la miró para saber lo que quería de él.

—Bueno… yo había pensado que…—Comenzó.

Estaba empezando a agobiarse, se sentía completamente observada, todos los ojos se centraban en su pregunta y no podía decirlo, no delante de tantos ojos.

—¿Podríais dejar de mirarme por favor?—Pidió.

Las miradas se fueron disipando, unos miraban la comida, otros se miraban entre ellos pero con los oídos bien preparados para escuchar lo que quería decirle la chica que de repente se había comenzado a poner nerviosa ante sus insistentes miradas.

—Bien, pues ayer pensándolo mucho y…—Las miradas volvían a estar ahí—Da igual no importa…—Se levantó pegándole un golpe a la mesa—Luego te lo digo.

Ace la observó irse mientras tragaba, no sabía exactamente qué sería eso tan importante que tenía que hablar con él que no podía simplemente decirlo delante de unos cuantos hombres de confianza. Cogió su vaso de agua y empezó a beber al darse cuenta de que estaba comiendo demasiado y podría atragantarse.

—¿Pero qué bicho le ha picado?—Preguntó Cristian—Ni que fuera a confesarse ¿no?—Dijo entre risas.

Ace que estaba escuchando al muchacho, como un autoreflejo, escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo comenzando a toser. El agua llegó hasta Vista y Thatch quienes no se esperaban la ducha y en segundos se encontraron totalmente empapados.

—Ace, ¿pero qué mierda estás haciendo?—Dijo Vista secándose la cara con la manga.

—E…era una broma, ni mi hermana estaría tan loca de enamorarse de un tío en dos días—Empezó a reír nervioso.

—No digas eso ni en broma—Dijo Ace con un tic raro en el ojo.

—¿y por qué no? No está mal—Dijo Thatch cambiándose de sitio y poniéndose entre Ace y Cristian—Y… ¿Acaso no habéis oído hablar de los flechazos? dan igual tres, cuatro o dos días, un flechazo es un flechazo ¿no? ¿Qué piensas tú Marco?

—Ella está intentando decirle otra cosa—Dijo serio—Pero puede que sea difícil decirlo entre tanta gente. Esa chica es muy orgullosa, no le deis más vueltas.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de mujeres Marco! Solo piénsalo fríamente, repite la situación poniéndole un sonrojo, las manos y la voz temblorosas…—Dijo reproduciéndolo a la vez que lo decía—Y con el pensamiento de "No, entre tanta gente no puedo decírselo, dios es tan guapo…"—Intentó reproducirlo en voz de mujer.

—¡No!—Gritó Cristian saliendo como un rayo detrás de su hermana—¡No puedes decirle eso! ¡No destroces mi manga!

—Thatch—Dijo Ace mirándolo—De todas las cosas que podrían pasar, esa es la única que te aseguro que es imposible, además, ella tragaría clavos antes de decir eso. Marco me ha convencido, con lo orgullosa que es debe ser algo que le cueste reconocer.

—¿Su amor por ti?—Preguntó Vista.

—¡Que no coño! ¡No te creas lo que sale de esta mente pervertida!—Gritó Ace señalando a Thatch.

—Obviamente yo tampoco creo que sea eso, pero me gusta molestarte, eres tan inocente… además tenía que vengarme por la ducha—Respondió Thatch entre risas.

Varias horas habían pasado desde el desayuno, Sara miraba a Ace desde la distancia, su hermano había ido a interrogarla justo cuando se había ido de cosas tan locas como que se había enamorado de Ace y que quería confesarle no sabía qué tonterías sobre su profundo amor por él y le había prohibido terminantemente hacerlo, aunque luego por fin había conseguido explicarle que lo que quería pedirle a Ace no era tan loco como lo que habían pensado esos piratas metiches y lo convenció para que hiciera lo mismo por su cuenta, después de todo su hermano tampoco era una eminencia en el combate.

Por un momento se preguntó si Ace se habría tragado lo que según su hermano les había dicho Thatch, aunque confiaba en su intelecto y esperaba que no fuera así porque sino se habría metido en un lio un tanto peliagudo y no quería enfrentarse a nadie por una equivocación tonta.

—¿Estás ocupado?—Preguntó mirando la espalda de Ace.

—Ahora mismo no, ¿por?

—Quería hablarte de lo que no te he dicho esta mañana.

—Pues dilo entonces—Dijo comenzando a andar y haciéndole un movimiento con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

—Pues bien, ayer, cuando mi hermano me dijo eso tan importante que tenía que decirme fui a buscarte, no sé para qué, pero fui y escuché una pequeña parte de la conversación…

Ace paró de andar de repente y la miró preguntándose exactamente qué parte de la conversación habría oído esa chica, pero se lo podía imaginar perfectamente. Pensó que ella se quejaría, le diría que estaban equivocados y que pensaran un poco en ella, en lo difícil que era venir de su mundo perfecto a ese, pero lo que él esperaba jamás llegó a pasar.

—Y creo que barba blanca tiene razón… No quiero convertirme en una carga, no quiero que te maten por mi culpa, así que… espero… que puedas enséñame a luchar.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creer lo que había oído. Ella quería que él lo entrenara para dejar de ser una carga y se lo había pedido a pesar de lo orgullosa que sabía que era. Él jamás podría pedirle a su enemigo semejante cosa porque aunque no quería reconocerlo era un tanto orgulloso, al igual que ella y sabía perfectamente lo que le había costado, aunque su necesidad de no ser una carga al parecer superaba su orgullo.

—Está bien—Contestó sin pensarlo dos veces—A partir de ahora, te enseñaré a luchar—Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Comenzó a andar pero la voz de ella diciendo su nombre lo paró y volvió a girarse para mirarla.

—Gracias y… no seas blando conmigo porque sea una mujer.

—Nunca se me ocurriría—Sonrió.

**...**

_Muy bien, aquí os traigo el capitulo 9, espero que os guste ;) Como siempre mañana subiré el 10 y sí dije que subiría el 12 pero estoy un poco loca y creo que conté mal, porque obviamente el domingo tendré que subir el 11 y el lunes el 12, así demuestro lo bien que cuento ¡viva! A partir del 12 lo más seguro es que tarde más tiempo en escribir los capítulos porque ya no tengo ninguno más escrito. Normalmente los sábados publico pero si voy muy liada cada dos semanas. Es por informaros para que sepáis que no es que vaya a dejar la historia, sino que del 1-12 están escritos y a partir de ahí ya no jajajaa_

_Como siempre dar las gracias por los comentarios a LADI JUPITER, EriKa D. y AlhenaWeasley que dejaron su granito de arena en esta historia con sus comentarios T.T ¡gracias! Y bueno a los que estáis en las sombras también, gracias por leer ;)_

_¡Me despido hasta mañana! ¡Nos leemos!_

**_Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	10. Entrenamiento infernal

_**Capítulo 10: ****Entrenamiento infernal**_

Cerró los ojos durante medio segundo volviéndolos a abrir para observar como incluso el suelo se le movía. Desde hacía una semana eso era así, su cuerpo estaba totalmente adolorido , nunca pensó que pudiera arrepentirse de algo que hubiera decidido por sí misma pero cada vez que un músculo en su cuerpo dolía hasta morir lo pensaba "a que mala hora le pedí al primo de superman que me enseñara a luchar" porque en cierta manera era inhumano lo que estaba soportado, había hecho más abdominales en una semana que en toda su vida y aun si contaba un año loco que había decidido apuntarse al gimnasio no recordaba haber hecho tantas flexiones en toda su existencia.

El primer día estaba segura que Ace la habría derribado unas cuarenta o cincuenta veces, por hablar de su humillación en números. Aunque tenía que admitir que sus "palizas gratuitas" eran bastante efectivas, en tan solo una semana había conseguido aumentar su velocidad, reflejos y flexibilidad, pero para luchar contra un hombre tan fuerte como Ace, todavía se consideraba una hormiga ante un gigante.

Escuchó algo parecido a un murmullo, aunque no entendió qué era lo que estaban diciendo. Miró el lugar que calculaba que era el punto de procedencia del murmullo y vio la figura de Ace, un poco movida por el mareo que llevaba en el cuerpo. Observó como le tendía la mano para que se levantara, y ella, sin pensarlo, simplemente la agarró fuertemente para levantarse.

—Regla número uno—Dijo Ace al levantarla sin esfuerzo—En medio de una lucha, nunca confíes en tu enemigo.

Segundos después se vio a sí misma volar e hizo un movimiento extraño para no caer de nuevo al suelo, aunque lo consiguió a medias ya que una de sus rodillas sí que había caído al suelo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos por un momento para controlar sus ganas de vomitar, pero en cuanto se relajó los volvió a abrir levantándose para volver a encarar a Ace.

—Bien, ¿recuerdas lo que te comenté ayer?—Dijo crujiéndose los nudillos.

—¿La parte de atacar de frente adivinando los movimientos del enemigo?

—Exacto, hagamos una prueba, para ver si puedes anticiparte a mis movimientos. Cuando creas, atácame.

Ni siquiera tardó un minuto en lanzarse hacía él con todo lo que había aprendido los días anteriores, aunque parecía que en vez de anticiparse ella a los movimientos de él era justo lo contrario, cada patada que lanzaba, él la esquivaba y lo mismo con los puñetazos, ni siquiera recibía respuesta, aunque para la última patada que dio sí la recibió, una respuesta a modo de agarrar su pierna y comenzar a levantarla haciendo que comenzara a perder el equilibrio.

—No solo tienes que atacarme sin sentido, te he dicho que te anticiparas a mis movimientos, no que te cansaras tontamente. Piensa antes de usar la fuerza.

En cuanto dijo la última palabra notó que ya no había ningún tipo de resistencia al agarre por parte de ella y que su cuerpo caía lentamente hacia un lado. Abrió los ojos de par en par y la agarró de la cintura para que no cayera como plomo al suelo, ya que eso era lo que parecía que iba a pasar.

—Te pillé—Escuchó.

Cuando volvió en sí se encontró en el suelo con ella encima intentando hacer lo que le había enseñado hacía dos días, inmovilizar al enemigo, aunque lo que había hecho era claramente un churro, aprendía rápido, pero no lo suficiente, lo que más le había sorprendido era que utilizara una técnica de distracción contra él y que encima él hubiera caído.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—No dijiste que no pudiera hacer trampa. No está tan mal pensado ¿eh?—Dijo con una sonrisilla de victoria.

Después de todo no era para menos, aun después de la trampa era la primera vez que lo derribaba ella a él y no al revés, para ella era una pequeña victoria y venganza, porque sabía que él estaría enfadado consigo mismo por haber caído tan fácil. Chico orgulloso.

—Es una chapuza—Respondió Ace.

En un simple movimiento se deshizo de su agarre e intercambiaron lugares, aunque con una clara diferencia, no podía mover un músculo debajo de él. Había agarrado sus brazos subiéndolos por encima de su cabeza agarrándolos fuertemente por las muñecas, una de sus piernas se mantenía presionando sus rodillas mientras la otra descansaba a su lado, con la rodilla en el suelo y uno de sus brazos apretaba su cuello casi ahogándola. No podía moverse.

—Si hubieras hecho eso como te enseñé no me habría escapado tan fácil—Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Aunque ella no había oído absolutamente nada porque desde hacía un rato no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera "su cara está demasiado cerca" "¿por qué no se aleja?" "¿no se da cuenta o lo hace adrede?" veía como sus labios se movían así que en teoría tendría que estar hablando. Parecía que había dicho algo importante porque la miraba como si esperara una respuesta y había dejado de hacer presión con su brazo en el cuello por lo que podía hablar.

—Entendido—Habló por decir algo.

—No has escuchado una palabra de lo que te he dicho.

—Ni una—Respondió sincerándose.

El chico levantó una ceja sorprendido porque le dijera a la cara que pasaba de sus consejos y que no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho, preguntándose qué era tan importante en su cabeza para que pasara eso.

—Vaya—Se escuchó una voz.

Los dos se giraron para observar como Thatch y Cristian los observaban como si intentaran analizarlos.

—No sabía que ya teníais esas confianzas.

—¿Qué confianzas?—Preguntaron al unísono.

Thatch se rió y los miró de arriba abajo preguntándose como esos dos podían ser tan despistados como para no entenderlo a la primera, cuando cualquiera un poco atento se habría dado cuenta de lo que hablaba.

—Esa posturita ¿Qué es exactamente?—Dijo señalándolos con los dedos.

Se miraron y comprendieron por fin de lo que hablaba, aunque ninguno le dio mucha importancia, lo único que estaban un poco más cerca de lo normal. Simplemente Ace se levantó quitándose de encima de la chica y la ayudó a levantarse. La miró de reojo, a simple vista no parecía estar cansada, cuando la derribaba se levantaba una y otra vez, pero aunque era imperceptible podía darse cuenta.

—Iba a enseñarle unos cuantos movimientos a tu hermanito, hace tiempo me pidió que le enseñara a usar la espada así que….—Dijo Thatch.

Sara le echó un vistazo rápido a su hermano, sonreía de la manera más boba que le había visto, siempre lo hacía cuando se ponía nervioso por según él la cosa más maravillosa que le iba a pasar en la vida y no pudo evitar sonreír, por lo menos uno de ellos disfrutaría el entrenamiento.

—¿Te parece bien?—Preguntó Thatch.

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Pensaba que ibas a quejarte un poco más—Dijo Ace observándola—Se podría hacer daño.

—Sí, pero evitarán hacer el bruto ¿Verdad?—Preguntó mirando a Thatch con una gran sonrisa.

El hombre asintió rápidamente evitando el contacto visual, había sentido un aura asesina detrás de la sonrisa angelical de esa chica. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con el chico y enseñarle con espadas de madera porque si se hacía daño el único que podría morir allí sería él.

La chica se fue segundos después dejando a su hermano con Ace y Thatch. Ace simplemente se sentó a observar cómo se desenvolvía Cristian, se había sorprendido bastante cuando ella no había dicho nada sobre la locura que era enseñarle a su hermano el arte de la espada, pero lo que más le había sorprendido era la poca reacción de ella cuando Thatch se lo había dicho, como si ya lo supiera.

Se levantó mirando por última vez a su nakama y al niño que le había tocado entrenar y decidió que debía realizar sus tareas como comandante.

Varias horas habían pasado y cuando se había dado cuenta se había hecho de noche. Ese día había tenido bastante trabajo, una pelea producida por el alcohol que se había llevado por delante bastante gente y a la que barba blanca no había dado ninguna importancia y varios resfriados que para el capitán habían sido casi más alarmantes que compañeros rompiéndose la cara por un malentendido. Había veces que no entendía para nada como pensaba ese hombre. Primero la odiaba y luego le ordenaba que se ocupara de sus revisiones y que le contara en qué estado estaban sus hijos. Increíble.

Todo el día llevaba adolorida por el entrenamiento con Ace y ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, no había tenido un segundo de descanso y supuso que Ace estaría en el cuarto, durmiendo en su hamaca, como siempre que llegaba antes. Le había dicho cien veces que ella dormiría en la hamaca porque su constitución era más delgada y cabría mejor que él, pero él simplemente no la escuchaba y se hacía el caballeroso. Se rió, un pirata caballeroso, quien lo iba a decir. Todos los días que se había adelantado para dormir en la hamaca improvisada había amanecido entre las sabanas de la cama y como no fuera sonámbula, que no lo creía, eso significaba que Ace la cambiaba de un sitio a otro porque le daba la gana.

Vio una sombra y se paró pensando en quién podría estar todavía despierto a esas horas. Desde hacía unos días había notado como alguien la seguía en el silencio de la biblioteca, era difícil fijarse en eso si siempre estaba rodeada de gente, por eso entre el silencio de la biblioteca podía escuchar esos pasos inquietantes, seguramente producidos por los hombres de barba negra, así que había evitado contarle a su hermano el asunto de la pulsera, nadie a parte de barba blanca, Marco, Ace y ella sabían porque seguía en el barco y parecía tan cercana a Ace, y esperaba que siguiera así, porque no sabía lo peligroso que sería para Ace que esa gente se enterara de que estaban atados.

Se asomó a la esquina en la que se veía la sombra suspirando al darse cuenta de quien estaba apoyado en la pared. Solo era Ace.

—¿Qué haces despierta todavía? ¿No sabes que los niños se acuestan pronto?—Preguntó Ace al darse cuenta de quién era.

—Vengo de revisar a barba blanca. Y no tiene gracia. Por cierto, ¿Tu qué haces aquí? Te hacía sorbiendo la habitación con tus ronquidos.

—Tú tampoco tienes gracia. Tengo guardia esta noche.

—Ya veo, ser comandante debe ser complicado, trabajas demasiado—Dijo apoyando su espalda en la pared igual que lo hacía él.

—Mira quien fue a hablar—Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me digas que no puedes más? He estado probándote toda esta semana, viendo hasta donde podías llegar y no eres capaz de decir que te encuentras mal—Dijo mirándola.

—Yo… estoy bien.

—¿En serio? ¿Escuchas algo de lo que te digo? Te he estado haciendo un entrenamiento inhumano y ni siquiera te has quejado ¿lo entiendes?—Empezó a alzar la voz.

—¡Lo único que entiendo es que has estado puteandome toda la semana! ¿Viendo hasta donde podía llegar? ¿Y qué se supone que planeabas con eso?—Gritó.

—Solo quería saber si te rendirías, pero eres demasiado testaruda para hacerlo ¡Lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes esa necesidad de no ser una carga!—Gritó él también.

Por primera vez no le contestó y desvió la mirada para otro lado, diciéndole que no iban a llegar a ningún lado con esa conversación. Ella tenía ganas de irse, de dejar de discutir con él, estaba claro que no podían estar más de tres segundos manteniendo una conversación sin discutir, así que se giró para seguir con su camino, pero una presión en su brazo la paró.

—Estamos hablando, no me des la espalda. ¿Por qué tienes esa necesidad de no ser una carga?

—¿Quieres saberlo? ¿En serio? ¡Bien pues te lo diré si tanto te interesa! ¡No quiero ser una carga porque ya lo he sido durante suficiente tiempo! ¿Te parece suficiente? ¿Me puedo ir ya?

—Espera un momento, ¡no hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva! tranquilízate y explícame eso.

Intentó deshacerse de la presión de su brazo, no le estaba haciendo daño, pero su presión era bastante firme como para que no pudiera deshacerse de él tan fácil. Al final simplemente se rindió y suspiró dispuesta a decirle eso en lo que estaba tan interesado.

—Mis… padres… bueno… no sé cómo explicar esto…—Suspiró—Digamos que mis padres siempre habían soñado con tener hijos desde que se casaron, aunque mi madre estaba enferma y el solo hecho de quedarse embarazada era un riesgo, cosa que mi padre no supo hasta el día en que nací, cuando fue demasiado tarde y mi madre murió.

Ace abrió los ojos de par en par sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de decir. Millones de dudas bombardeaban su cerebro pero espero a que ella dejara de hablar para preguntar.

—Durante mucho tiempo solo mi padre se encargó de mi, aunque era muy difícil compaginar el trabajo con cuidar de una niña pequeña, así que buscó ayuda en mis abuelos y ellos fueron los que me criaron durante bastante tiempo, hasta que mi padre se enamoró de otra mujer, la madre de Cristian, como ya te habrás imaginado, se casaron y formamos una familia. Ella es una mujer muy buena, no malentiendas lo que te estoy diciendo, me aceptó enseguida y se adaptó al papel de madre, nunca he echado de menos tener una madre porque ella estaba allí, desde entonces digo que he tenido dos madres, la mujer que sacrificó su vida para que yo pudiera vivir y la mujer que se desvive por criarme.

—Pero… entonces no entiendo por qué dices que has sido una carga.

—Dos años después de que naciera Cristian vino a mi casa la familia de mi madre, digo, la madre de Cristian, para que me entiendas mejor. Jamás he visto tanto desprecio en los ojos de alguien y un niño sigue dándose cuenta de esas cosas aunque los adultos piensen que no. Un niño con dos años sigue andando como un patito y Cristian se cayó así que fui a ayudarlo pero para cuando la hermana de mi madre vino, ella pensaba que yo le había tirado por celos, me dijo que cómo era posible que una niña de siete años empujara a un niño de dos, que tenía que estar agradecida porque su hermana me aguantaba y había tragado conmigo, que era una carga de otra mujer y que mi madre se había muerto para no cargar conmigo.

—…—No sabía que decir.

—Esas palabras, aunque mi madre echóa esa mujer de casa y no la volví a ver en la vida, para una niña de siete años que nunca había pensado en la inmensidad de la crueldad humana, supongo que calaron en mí, desde entonces intenté esforzarme al máximo en todo, aunque me encontrara mal, justo como tú dices, para no ser la carga que esa mujer me había dicho que había sido desde que había nacido. Supongo que soy idiota por seguir todavía, después de trece años, pensando en esas palabras, así que puedes reírte todo lo que quieras.

—No eres idiota—Dijo poniendo la mano en la cabeza de la chica—Idiota ella por pensar que tú con lo sobreprotectora que eres podrías hacerle daño a tu hermano ¿y no le pegaste luego al suelo por hacerle daño a tu lindo hermanito?—Sonrió.

Sara se rió y por primera vez desde que había comenzado su relato lo miró. Ace en ese momento empezó a entender muchas cosas, esos dos hermanos no se parecían para nada y si eran de madres distintas todo empezaba a encajar en su cabeza, lo único que no podía creer es que después de todo, el mundo de esa chica y el suyo fueran tan parecidos, eran mundos crueles en los que solo sobrevivía el más fuerte. No eran mundos distintos, más bien mundos paralelos.

—¿Y tú qué?—Preguntó ella.

—¿Yo qué?

—Después de contarte mis penas ¿piensas que me quedaré tan contenta sin saber de tu vida?

—En verdad lo esperaba—Contestó.

—¿Y tus padres?

Por un momento pudo observar que la sonrisa que le había estado mostrando hasta el momento se desvanecía en la nada y su mirada se ensombrecía. Tal vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo y no debería haber preguntado, seguro que si fuera su hermano habría sabido que ese era un tema tabú pero siendo ella, de eso, no tenía ni idea.

—Murieron—Contestó secamente.

—Yo… lo siento, no sabía…

—No importa, mi padre ahora es barba blanca, para mí no existe otro—Dijo con una sonrisa y volviéndole a revolver el pelo—Vete a dormir y recuerda que conmigo puedes quejarte señorita "soy una carga"

—Pero tampoco hace falta que…—Intentó decir totalmente sonrojada.

—¡Que seas más egoísta!—gritó

—Está bien, está bien ¡Qué agresivo!—Sonrió—¡Y déjame ya el pelo!

Ace la soltó y ella se fue directa a su cuarto sin mirar atrás mientras él apoyaba otra vez la espalda y la cabeza en la pared contemplando las estrellas en esa despejada noche de guardia.

Un par de horas después el relevo de uno de los hombres de su división llegó, supuso que serían las cuatro de la mañana o una hora parecida ya que los turnos de guardia eran de cinco horas. Llegó a su cuarto sorprendido de no haberse quedado dormido de pie o cualquier cosa así, ya que su narcolepsia era bastante inoportuna a veces. Al pasar el umbral de la puerta de la habitación creó un poco de fuego con su cuerpo para ver intentando que no fuera muy fuerte como para despertar a la chica, que como ya había imaginado se encontraba en la improvisación de hamaca que había hecho hacía una semana.

Un ruido salió de la hamaca y paró en seco, la chica todavía estaba dormida pero parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, hacía dos días se había dado cuenta de eso, parecía que todos los días tenía pesadillas similares porque siempre le entendía lo mismo "no, dejadlo" "no le hagáis daño, solo es un niño".

No sabía el porqué de esos sueños, ni siquiera sabía a qué niño se refería, supuso que serían recuerdos con su hermano o cualquier cosa que de alguna manera la hubiera traumatizado, pero había descubierto una cosa bastante curiosa, si intentaba despertarla no podía, pero solo con tocarla se calmaba, así que repitió exactamente lo mismo que la noche anterior, acarició su mejilla con su pulgar y el rostro de ella comenzó a relajarse hasta que su respiración se volvió tranquila de nuevo.

Cuando vio que ya estaba totalmente calmada y tranquila la cogió y la llevó hasta la cama, como ya había hecho otras veces. Se sentó en el suelo durante un par de minutos en los que comprobó si la pesadilla seguía y simplemente se tumbó en la hamaca para hacer lo que había estado deseando todo el día, dormir profundamente.

...

_Bien, y aquí está el capitulo 10, ¡espero que os guste! Mañana subiré el 11 ;)_

_¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios a LADI JUPITER y AlhenaWeasley por los comentarios de ayer! _

_Y me despido que hoy no me enrollo tanto jajaja ¡hasta mañana!_

_¡Nos leemos! **Helen Martinelli ;)**_


	11. Ganas de explorar

_**Capítulo 1: Ganas de explorar**_

Ese día había sido aburrido, no sabía qué hacer, como comandante tenía sus obligaciones sí, pero echaba de menos salir a explorar islas, los abordajes y luchar contra algún que otro escuadrón de la marina. Sabía que no estaba en posición de pedir problemas, ya que no era como cuando estaba solo y podía simplemente abordar otra nave pirata tranquilamente, ahora estaba atado a una castaña bastante singular que no sabía cómo podría reaccionar frente a sus adorados problemas.

Suspiró.

Parecía un alma en pena en el barco, yendo de aquí para allá y buscando algo que hacer, hasta que encontró a Vista y Haruta y escuchó algo interesante en medio de su conversación.

—Aunque el territorio de padre sea tan extenso tenemos bastante control sobre él, por eso a padre le extrañó que los vigilantes de la isla Gardien no se hayan puesto en contacto todavía con el Den den mushi—Explicó Haruta.

—¿Por eso vamos hacía allí? ¿Piensa que puede haberles pasado algo?—Preguntó Vista.

—Es posible. Padre piensa en mandar a parte de una división con su comandante para explorar la isla y buscar pruebas sobre el paradero de nuestra gente.

Los ojos de Ace se abrieron de par en par, ahí estaba la solución a su aburrimiento, estaba seguro de que no sería nada peligroso, la isla de la que hablaban era una isla pequeña, sin habitantes, un pequeño paraíso en la nada que algunas veces les servía cuando tenían que hacer reparaciones del barco o conseguir provisiones de agua y fruta hasta que podían acceder a alguna otra isla, era territorio de barba blanca y ningún pirata se atrevería a entrar en la isla. Su padre algunas veces era un exagerado, era posible que a los vigilantes se les hubiera estropeado el den den mushi, a veces pasaba.

Debía conseguir que la segunda división fuera a hacer el reconocimiento, no aguantaría ni dos segundos más tumbado a la bartola haciendo nada, necesitaba algo de diversión, movimiento, cambio de aires. Necesitaba olvidarse por un momento que estaba amarrado de pies y manos y restringido por su padre.

Fue a hablar con Barba blanca y después de una serie de argumentos del porque esa misión no podía considerarse peligrosa vino el tema de la castaña, intentó convencerlo de que la chica podría arreglárselas en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien normal y le dijo que en principio al ser un reconocimiento simple de la zona no tenía que ocasionar ningún problema. Al final barba blanca se rindió y le permitió que fuera a donde quisiera por el simple hecho de que conocía perfectamente que Ace no era una persona que se pudiera encerrar en un barco sin ver mundo y si se quedaba contento con un simple reconocimiento a una pequeña isla, que así fuera.

El muchacho salió con una gran sonrisa de hablar con su capitán, estaba eufórico, por fin podría salir de ese confinamiento de más de una semana en el barco, poner pie en tierra firme.

En su trayecto a ninguna parte, en medio de su estado eufórico vio a un par de enfermeras que reconoció como propias de su división, así que le preguntó a la pareja dónde estaba la castaña, porque debía avisarla de que pronto tendría que irse con él a una isla de misión, con lo bien que le sonaba eso.

—Está en la enfermería—Contestó una rubia de ojos azules—Nos dijo que ella recogería el material y que nos fueramos a descansar así que supongo que seguirá allí.

—Está bien, ¡gracias!—Respondió.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería buscó a la chica con la mirada, encontrándola en pocos segundos, estaba de puntillas, intentando llegar a una caja de gasas que estaba en uno de los grandes armarios de madera donde se guardaban todos los materiales de curas del barco.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes que estaba al lado de la puerta dejándola que intentara coger la caja por sí misma. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared de al lado de la puerta y sonrió de manera burlona al escuchar todos los improperios que la chica estaba soltando sobre la altura de los armarios y lo cruel que era ese mundo con la estatura media.

En medio de todo eso recordó la noche anterior cuando ella se había sincerado con él y le había dicho que su madre había muerto por darle la vida a ella en un acto de lo que parecía reconocer como amor por su marido y su futura hija. Suspiró recordando a la que había sido su madre, solo sabía su nombre, no recordaba su aspecto, pero pensó en la similitud de las dos historias, su madre no estaba enferma como la madre de la chica pero había llegado a retenerlo en su vientre por demasiado tiempo haciendo que su cuerpo se consumiera y provocando su muerte.

Escuchó varios pasos que se dirigían hacia la enfermería y se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Reconoció a ambos hombres como parte de su división aunque su comportamiento era algo extraño, ni siquiera lo habían visto.

—Buenas—Dijo uno al ver a la chica.

La chica se giró mirando a los dos hombres y saludó sin muchas ganas preguntándose el motivo de las risas de uno de ellos.

—¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar a las enfermeras?—Preguntó el mismo.

—Ya han acabado por hoy, pero si lo que queréis es algo relacionado con curas yo misma puedo ayudaros.

—Bueno…—Dijo el hombre—Sí, es cierto.

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó.

—Pues desde hace unos días estoy sintiendo algo allí abajo ya sabes… es un calorcillo cuando veo a las enfermeras.

El otro hombre no pudo aguantar más las ganas de reír y tuvo que mirar a atrás para que Sara no lo viera, aunque obviamente ella ya lo había visto y se olía lo que estaba pasando, al igual que Ace quien movía la cabeza para ambos lados al adivinar sus intenciones.

—Vaya, ¿calorcillo ahí abajo? Debe ser algo bastante molesto entonces…—Respondió la chica con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

Ace observó la oscura aunque en principio resplandeciente sonrisa de la muchacha y decidió dejarla ocuparse a ella de reprender a sus dos nakamas, planeaba algo, de eso estaba seguro y creía que sus hombres necesitaban un pequeño correctivo, solo por la suciedad de sus mentes.

—Bueno, veamos, calorcillo ahí abajo… ¿Puedo suponer entonces que has tenido fiebre?—Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, sí, mucha fiebre, ardiendo estoy—Rió ahora él.

—De todo lo que te voy a decir dime qué síntomas has podido tener desde que notas el "calorcillo"—El hombre asintió—¿Dolor de cabeza?—Negó—¿Dolor agudo, secreciones uretrales purulentas y disuria?

—Emmm…—se paró a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo sin comprenderlo—Seguramente.

—¿Irritación y hormigueo en la zona de la ingle?

—Eso claro—Rió.

—Con eso es suficiente, dios, pensaba que no llegaríamos a estos extremos—Dijo fingiendo preocupación.

—¿Qué le pasa?—Preguntó el otro con una sonrisilla.

—Por los síntomas puede que sea un herpes genital, tengo que tratarlo enseguida, bájate los pantalones—Dijo girándose a agarrar algo del cajón.

—Enseguida guapa—Dijo bajándose los pantalones rápidamente.

Cuando la chica se giró los dos hombres se quedaron completamente blancos y tragaron saliva un par de veces esperando que lo que ocurría delante de ellos solo fuera una pesadilla. No podían siquiera moverse, tan solo podían mirar lo enormes que eran las tijeras en manos de la castaña y preguntarse para qué exactamente quería esas enormes y amenazantes tijeras que abría y cerraba mientras los miraba con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa.

—Tanto interés por las enfermeras podría ocasionar que en algún momento pudieras ir contagiándolo por el barco y como futura sanitaria no puedo permitirlo así que voy a tener que cortar el problema de raíz. Estoy segura que te va a doler, pero piensa que es un gran sacrificio por la integridad física de tus nakamas. Bájate también los calzoncillos.

—Yo… ¡Vaya! ¡Milagro! ¡Ya no me duele nada! Falsa alarma ¡Hasta luego!

—Idiotas—Murmuro mientras mostraba una sonrisa diabólica y abría y cerraba las tijeras.

—¡Comandante!—Exclamó el hombre mientras intentaba subirse los pantalones desesperadamente.

Sara sintió como solo ante esa simple palabra su corazón pegaba un vuelco dentro de su pecho esperando que el comandante al que se referían no fuera el que ella pensaba y se giró para la derecha, lugar en el que Ace se apoyaba en la pared mientras los otros dos hombres salían corriendo despavoridos por miedo de que una chica loca les cortara algo realmente personal.

Hubieron unos minutos de silencio hasta que la chica reaccionó guardando detrás de ella las enormes tijeras que había usado para asustar a los que ella había bautizado como la "pareja de idiotas" y le sonrió a Ace ampliamente, de la forma más inocente que sabía, casi como si no hubiera roto un plato en la vida.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí?—Preguntó ella.

—Veamos…—Dijo fingiendo que pensaba—Desde que estabas quejándote sobre lo dura que es la vida para una persona de estatura media supongo…

—Entonces… ¿has visto lo de…?

—¿Lo de las tijeras asesinas? No, que va—Dijo sonriendo.

Volvió a haber un silencio entre ellos y la chica sacó las tijeras de detrás de ella mientras volvía a jugar con ellas abriéndolas y cerrándolas.

—¿Tengo que suponer pues que vienes por el mismo problema y tengo que cortar tu "cosita" por lo sano?—Dijo.

—La verdad es que venía por otra cosa y no te pienses que voy a dejarte cortar nada, eres un peligro andante con esas tijeras—Sonrió de medio lado.

La chica se quejó por lo de peligro andante y guardó las tijeras en el cajón viendo como él caminaba hacia ella quien ahora estaba desarmada.

—No iba a cortarte nada, ni a ti ni a ellos, pero estaban empezando a tocarme los ovarios y necesitaban que alguien los pusiera en su sitio. Eres listo, seguro que tú también has intuido lo que querían de las enfermeras y en su ausencia de mí.

—No te estoy sermoneando ¿Por qué estas dándome explicaciones?

—Porque es raro que no me sermonees ¿No lo habías pensado? Por cierto, ¿Qué querías?—Dijo intentando agarrar de nuevo la caja con las gasas.

La chica sintió un calor en su espalda y vio como un brazo más largo que el de ella agarraba las gasas. Se giró para mirarlo y lo primero que vio fue la caja en su mano, se la extendía para que la cogiera, así que simplemente lo hizo y le dio las gracias.

—Nos vamos a explorar una isla—Dijo él con una de sus sonrisas de lado.

A punto estuvo de tirar la caja de las gasas al oír de sus labios algo que también la englobaba a ella. "Nos vamos a explorar una isla" esas fueron sus palabras y su cerebro aun no podía analizar esa información sin pensar en que no estaba preparada para volver a meter la pata como la otra vez que se habían alejado del barco.

Ace le explicó todo, la aparente desaparición de sus nakamas en la isla incluso los pocos peligros que le encontraba él a la misión en un principio. Era la primera vez que lo veía hablar tan ilusionado sobre algo, se sentía culpable por tenerlo retenido en el barco, estaba segura de que él no era una persona que se pudiera encarcelar dentro de un barco, si había decidido la vida de pirata estaba segura que había sido por algo, así que no sabía ni por qué le dijo que iría con él y con sus hombres.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en la isla, con un grupo pequeño de hombres de los cuales la gran mayoría la miraban con desconfianza y uno de ellos en particular con curiosidad, Barba negra. No sabía cómo era posible que estuviera entre los hombres de confianza de Ace, aunque preguntar sonaría algo sospechoso así que no le dio mucha importancia. Solo se dedicó a caminar entre la hermosa vegetación de la isla mientras no perdía de vista a Ace, tampoco era tan difícil.

Observó los enormes arboles, acariciando algunas de las hermosas flores que se cruzaban en su camino y comprendió lo maravilloso que era ese mundo, las criaturas extrañas que lo habitaban, todo lo que la rodeaba en ese momento.

—¿También hay criaturas así en tu mundo?—Preguntó Ace en su odio al percatarse que los ojos de la chica se posaban sobre una gran mariposa que sería tan grande como la mitad superior de su cuerpo.

—No tan hermosa como esa—Respondió maravillada ante la mariposa.

—Pues esto no es nada—Dijo sonriéndole.

—¡Comandante!—Gritó uno de los hombres.

Ace se acercó a él escuchando de su hombre todas las indicaciones que le había dado barba blanca sobre donde estaba situado el puesto de guardia en el que en teoría deberían seguir sus nakamas, mientras la chica se ponía a explorar las diferentes plantas que iba encontrando, fijándose en una en particular que recordaba de sus clases de la universidad, la belladona, planta venenosa en dosis elevadas pero que podía usarse como elemento curativo dependiendo de un rango de dosis aplicada que en manos equivocadas podía considerarse como mortal.

—Así que algunas plantas sí son iguales…—Dijo para sí misma.

—No puedo creer que el comandante se haya traído a esa chica aquí—Escuchó una voz.

—Yo tampoco, ni como padre la deja estar en el barco, ¿no os acordáis de lo que le hizo a Ace el primer día?—Dijo uno de los hombres.

—El que parece no recordarlo es Ace—Dijo barba negra—Esa chica parece haberlo embrujado de alguna manera, cuando no ejerce de comandante pasa demasiado tiempo a solas con ella, incluso duermen en la misma habitación y escuché que antes que a nosotros fue a avisarle a ella sobre esta misión…

—Para el carro Teach—Dijo otro—Esa chica sin conocerme me salvó la vida cuando me acuchillaron ¿Cómo una persona que le ha salvado la vida a uno de tus nakamas puede parecerte tan horrible?

—¿Y si justo el salvarte era parte de su plan para ganarse la confianza de Ace? Piénsalo—Respondió barba negra.

—Yo no jugaría con la vida de una persona para ganarme la confianza de nadie—Dijo Sara encarando a barba negra—Tampoco soy una bruja y juraría que lo que haga tu comandante en privado no es de tu incumbencia, créeme que preferiría estar en mi mundo y si tienes algún problema conmigo dímelo a la cara, no siembres la semilla del rencor a mis espaldas, por lo menos dame la oportunidad de defenderme.

—No me malentiendas princesa, creo que me has entendido mal y yo nunca sembraría ninguna semilla de esas—Contestó barba negra con una sonrisa siniestra.

—¡Ah! Y otra cosa, lo he dicho ya un par de veces pero veo que no queda claro, no me llames princesa—Dijo girándose para perderlo de vista lo más rápido posible.

—¡Espera!—Escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Se paró y se giró para descubrir al hombre que había curado el primer día que había llegado al barco corriendo detrás de ella para alcanzarla. No tendría más de treinta años, era corpulento, de ojos oscuros y cabello negro con toques azulados.

—Discúlpalos, no están muy acostumbrados a que chicas de otros mundos caigan en nuestro barco.

—Entiendo eso, pero que ese imbécil intente poneros a todos en mi contra sin dejar que me explique me parece demasiado—Dijo claramente enfadada ante las palabras de barba blanca.

Su hermano tenía razón estaba segura de lo que planeaba, primero pondría a la tripulación en su contra y poco a poco convencería a Ace de que ella y su hermano no eran quienes decían ser para librarse de ellos. Tenía ganas de gritarle a Ace que ese imbécil gordinflón era un traidor, destapar su máscara delante de todos sus nakamas pero se contuvo, se contuvo porque aún no estaba segura del grado de confianza que tenían Ace en ella y estaba segura que el que tenía con barba negra era mayor.

—Bueno, en algo tiene razón…

—¿Razón? ¿En qué?—Preguntó exaltada.

—Es la primera vez que veo al comandante tan cercano a una mujer—Respondió.

—…—Quería responderle "_¿qué estás diciendo?"_ pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

—No me malinterpretes, pero siempre le ha apasionado más otro tipo de cosas, la lucha, el mar, la piratería, las fiestas, la comida, sobretodo la comida, pero las mujeres… tampoco han sido su debilidad, como en otros en el barco ¿Entiendes a donde quiero llegar?

—Más o menos.

Un grito llamando a todos los presentes hizo saltar las alarmas en los alrededores haciéndolos correr hacia donde calculaban estaba el creador del grito.

Ace abrió los ojos de par en par observando la pequeña casa donde en teoría tenían que estar sus hombres, calcinada, destruida, derrumbada. Todos se acercaron buscando rastros del paradero de sus nakamas pero no había rastro de ellos.

La muchacha observó algún que otro rastro de sangre en el suelo, no había mucha, por lo tanto solo era de una persona y no estaba en cantidades tan exageradas como para que el hombre hubiera muerto. Por su parte Ace cogió lo que parecía un cartucho del suelo y lo examinó con la mirada.

—¿Puede ser que se haya incendiado por algo en el interior?—Preguntó uno de los hombres.

—No—Respondió Ace apretando con todas sus fuerzas el cartucho aplastándolo—Tenemos que volver al barco, esto ha sido una emboscada en toda regla.

Justo después de decir esas palabras el suelo comenzó a temblar y partes se abrieron haciendo caer en algunas grietas a varios de los hombres incluyendo a Ace y Sara. Algunos de los hombres que quedaron fuera intentaron ir tras ellos, pero las grietas se cerraron por la caída de algunas rocas encima de éstas, sepultándolos en el interior.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—Preguntó uno de los hombres—¡Esa avalancha los habrá sepultado!—Exclamó alterado.

—Vamos a avisar a padre, si nos damos prisa puede que aun estén vivos.

—¿Seguro?

—Si no lo probamos nunca lo sabremos.

...

_Muy bien, ¡capítulo 11 recién subido! Siento no haber podido subir ayer pero entre unas cosas y otras no me dio tiempo, lo siento._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Y nos leemos mañana con el capítulo 12 "peligroso pasadizo"._

_Por último, agradecer a todos por seguir mi historia, por los favoritos y por supuesto por los comentarios, de verdad que agradezco mucho que leáis mi historia._

_¡Nos leemos! _

_**Helen Martinelli ;)**_


	12. Peligroso pasadizo

_**Capítulo 12: Peligroso pasadizo**_

Su cabeza dolía y daba vueltas, no podía ver nada pero sentía algo húmedo en su frente. Estaba confundida y completamente adolorida.

—¡Ey! ¡Tú!

Escuchó una voz, parecía algo infantil pero le sonaba de algo, había algo familiar en ella, abrió los ojos y se incorporó observando a un niño de cabello oscuro un tanto ondulado con unos grandes ojos negros y pecas en las mejillas. Era el niño con el que soñaba cada noche desde que había caído en ese mundo, pero esta vez había algo diferente, el niño le hablaba a ella directamente así que miró a atrás para ver si había alguien con ella.

—¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿No ves que te estoy hablando a ti? ¿Quién eres y de dónde has salido?—Preguntó el niño con un tono bastante arrogante.

—¿Quién soy yo? La pregunta es quién demonios eres tú y no me hables así mal educado.

—¿Mal educado?—Exclamó bastante enfadado.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en medio de un bosque, era enorme, las copas de los arboles se perdían en su trayecto al cielo y un pequeño riachuelo se extendía a su lado. Se llevó la mano a la frente y descubrió que estaba sangrando, esa humedad en su frente no era más que sangre dejándose llevar por la fuerza de la gravedad.

—¡Oye chica! Aún no me has contestado quién eres y qué haces en mi territorio—Dijo el niño aun más enfadado al ver que la chica lo ignoraba—¡que te estoy hablando!—Gritó.

—¿Tu territorio?—Preguntó con un tono de burla.

—¡En serio! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Me estás vacilando?—Dijo cada vez más enfadado por el tono de la chica.

—¡Hemos vuelto!—Gritó otra voz infantil.

La chica se giró para observar a dos niños que se encontraban detrás de ella, un niño rubio bastante bien vestido y un niño moreno con una cicatriz bajo el ojo y un sombrero de paja. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver las semejanzas del niño con el personaje del manga de su hermano y empezó a comprender algunas cosas, empezando por quien era el niño moreno de sus sueños.

—Oye Ace ¿Quién es la chica?—Preguntó el niño rubio que no le sonaba.

—No lo sé, eso intento averiguar, pero es una molestia, no contesta a mis preguntas.

—¿Ace?—Preguntó más para sí misma que para el niño.

El niño se sorprendió por la pregunta y la miró sin entender nada. Ella se puso de rodillas para acercarse más y acercó sus manos a las mejillas del niño acariciándolas con las palmas de sus manos y haciendo que el niño se pusiera rojo como un tomate, hasta que ese roce de sus manos en las mejillas del niño empezó a convertirse en un estirón de mofletes lo que enfadó al niño de sobremanera.

—¿Pero qué mierdas haces?—Gritó separándose de ella.

Sara se levantó sin entender bien de que iba la cosa, el niño de sus sueños era Ace, por tanto sus pesadillas eran recuerdos de la persona a la que estaba atada, seguramente efecto de la pulsera que los conectaba. ¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que ver eso? ¿Por qué era tan real? ¿Y quién demonios era ese Gold D. Roger que se nombraba en sus sueños? en todos ellos las personas sin rostro que pegaban al muchacho hablaban sobre ese hombre y la posibilidad de que tuviera un hijo y este fuera un monstruo, ¿eso significaba que Ace era hijo de ese Roger? ¿Y qué importancia tenía eso?

—Yo… no entiendo nada…—Dijo dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó el niño rubio.

La chica salió corriendo todo lo que daban sus piernas, su cuerpo dolía sí, pero necesitaba correr, correr para huir por el momento de ese mini Ace que la perseguía incluso en sueños. No entendía por qué debía tener esas pesadillas, tal vez la pulsera quisiera transmitirle algo, pero ¿el qué?

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer y la oscuridad la rodeó. Abrió los ojos empapada en sudor y miró a su alrededor para ver donde se encontraba, estaba en el suelo, en lo que parecía una clase de pasadizo subterráneo, había dos hombres más con ella, inconscientes y bastantes rocas por todas partes. Reconoció a uno de ellos como la persona que había curado el día que llegó al barco y al parecer el único que se alegraba de que ella hubiera ido a esa expedición extraña.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, en el mismo sitio que en su sueño y volvió a mancharse con su propia sangre. Definitivamente esos sueños eran demasiado reales, llegando hasta el punto de reproducir incluso su estado físico. Dejó lo del sueño a un lado y fue a revisar a los otros dos hombres que habían caído con ella. Cuando consiguió que recobraran la consciencia y observó su condición física se pusieron en marcha.

Comenzaron a andar sin rumbo fijo por los pasadizos, había electricidad así que la idea de Ace de que esa isla era una isla deshabitada, un pequeño paraíso en la nada donde solo ellos paraban de vez en cuando para conseguir algo de comida… parecía tener cada vez menos sentido.

—¿Dónde estamos?—Preguntó el hombre que había salvado.

—Ni idea—Contestó el otro.

Sara tocó la pared retirando su mano enseguida. La pared estaba a una temperatura demasiado alta, cosa muy extraña para ser una especie de pasadizo subterráneo donde en teoría debía haber una temperatura inferior a la superficie. Un nuevo temblor comenzó a zarandearlos, esta vez menor que el anterior.

—Esto no me gusta nada Delos—Le dijo al hombre que había salvado.

—Oye, ¿Qué piensas que puede ser esto?—Le preguntó a Sara.

—No tengo ni idea pero seguro que no es nada bueno, tenemos que encontrar a Ace, y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, no me gustan nada esos terremotos tan seguidos—Respondió.

—¡Ey! ¡Aquí hay algo!—Dijo el otro hombre pisando una roca que se hundía.

—¡Espera! ¡No pises ahí!—Gritó Sara.

En otra parte de los pasadizos Ace se había despertado al sentirse zarandeado por el terremoto. Intentó incorporarse notando un dolor en el lateral de su abdomen, algo lo habría golpeado al caer y al pillarlo desprevenido no habría podido esquivarlo.

Miró a su alrededor encontrando a Teach agarrando su cabeza algo confundido. Parecían haber caído los dos completamente solos y se preguntó si sus nakamas habrían podido librarse de la caída.

—Teach, ¿estás bien? ¿Viste a alguien más caer?

—No recuerdo mucho, pero juraría que vi caer a la chica y a Delos, si hay alguien más aquí abajo no lo sé.

—Puede que los nakamas que buscamos también estén aquí abajo—Dijo levantándose—Tenemos que ir a buscarlos—Dijo suspirando al sentir dolor en el lateral de su abdomen.

Miró la pulsera en su muñeca, su dolor parecía que no provenía de ella, así que lo más seguro era que la chica no andara muy lejos.

Por su parte Teach pensaba en lo bien que le vendría que la muchacha hubiera sido sepultada por las rocas, sería sin duda un problema menos, la muerte de ella le daba vía libre para seguir con sus planes y buscar la fruta del diablo que le daría el poder para acabar con todos esos estúpidos y seguir con la idea de tener su propia tripulación. En cuanto al hermano de esa niña, sería muchísimo más fácil de llevar a su terreno que ella, incluso lo podría convencer para unirse a él, saber todo lo que iba a ocurrir antes de que ocurriera tenia buena pinta y no podía dejar que Ace o Barba blanca pudieran usar ese poder. Ese niño sería suyo.

—Ace, siento decirte esto pero hay una posibilidad de que la chica… bueno… haya sido sepultada por las rocas… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

Por un momento el silencio se apoderó de ambos, barba negra esperaba con ansias la reacción de Ace y Ace por su parte no paraba de darle vueltas a las palabras que acababan de salir por la boca de su nakama preguntándose si en verdad estaba insinuando que esa chica había muerto o solo era imaginación suya.

—No—Contestó sin pensar—Esa chica es tan testaruda que no podría morir. Eso no es posible.

Se giró comenzando a andar preocupado en parte por lo que había dicho su nakama y culpable por haber arrastrado a esa muchacha con él pensando que eso iba a ser una misión fácil.

Algo en la lejanía comenzó a llamarle la atención, no se había parado a pensar en eso pero había demasiada luz para ser una gruta natural, parecía incluso luz eléctrica y todas esas piezas sin sentido comenzaron a casar en su cerebro cuando a lo lejos pudo distinguir una tela azul y vieja. Agarró la tela y comenzó a observarla sabiendo perfectamente de donde venia.

—¿Ese es un pañuelo de la marina?—Preguntó Teach.

—Viejo y sucio, pero sí. Acabamos de meternos en la boca del lobo—Contestó.

—Quieres decir que… ¿todo este tiempo ha habido una base de la marina aquí abajo?

—Seguramente. Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que descubran que estamos aquí.

Mientras en otra parte, Sara abría los ojos incorporándose un poco y observando la cantidad de flechas que habían salido de la pared. Tragó saliva al ver que la flecha era bastante ancha y puntiaguda por las dos partes y suspiró al haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de que esa pequeña piedrecita no traería nada bueno.

—Disculpa…—Dijo el hombre debajo de ella—¿Podrías levantarte?

—Con un gracias me habría bastado—Dijo levantándose.

—¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por casi romperme la cabeza?

—Por salvarte la vida ¿Acaso eres idiota?—Preguntó la chica—"Mira he encontrado algo"—Dijo imitando su voz—¿Qué nunca has visto películas o leído libros sobre las piedras que parecen botones en los pasadizos? ¡Nunca aprietes la jodida piedra que siempre será una trampa!

El hombre la miró y simplemente no contestó, por mucho que le molestara ella tenía razón, con todos los años que había estado bajo las ordenes de barba blanca había cometido un fallo de principiante pensando que podría ser un botón para abrir una puerta secreta o algo por el estilo sin pensar que podría ser una trampa que podría haberlos convertido en pinchitos humanos.

—Bueno, siento interrumpir esta hermosa reprimenda de madre pero…—Dijo Delos llamando su atención—Allí hay una puerta.

Los tres se fueron hacia la puerta y Delos la abrió lentamente, con los sentidos totalmente alerta pensando en la posibilidad de que esa puerta de metal también escondiera una trampa, pero no fue así.

—¿Qué es esto?—Se preguntó a sí mismo—¿Un laboratorio?

Los tres entraron en el interior de ese lugar. Sí que era un laboratorio, algo desastrado y en parte derrumbado pero un laboratorio después de todo. Sara observó todo a su alrededor, era un laboratorio extraño, con tubos de ensayo pero sin tecnologías que se podría encontrar en su mundo. Ese lugar estaba totalmente abandonado, con telarañas por todas partes y un autentico amasijos de libros antiguos que hablaban muchos de ellos sobre las frutas del diablo.

Al apoyarse en una de las mesas Delos tiró algo al suelo que comenzó a reproducir algo, ya que una numeración en blanco y negro comenzó a reproducirse en la blanca pared del laboratorio.

—Es un Den Den Mushi—Dijo el otro hombre—Ponlo recto para que lo veamos bien.

Delos siguió los pasos que le había marcado su nakama poniendo el den den mushi recto para que pudiera verse bien la imagen que mostraba. Después de una cuenta atrás progresiva desde el número cinco el caracol azul oscuro comenzó a narrar la imagen con una voz profunda casi como si fuera un reproductor de una cinta de video.

La primera imagen que salió correspondía con el mismo lugar en el que estaban, el laboratorio, pero con una notable diferencia, había gente con batas blancas trabajando en las diversas mesas de ese lugar.

—Experimento 205—Dijo el caracol a modo de título—Usuario de nombre M, con experimento en fruta tipo Zoan Grifo. En principio el experimento intentando reproducir una fruta Zoan que transformara a un humano en grifo ha sido todo un éxito. La transformación ha sido correcta, pero los cambios en la personalidad del sujeto M han sido demasiado radicales.

En el video se veía a un adolescente intentando luchar contra una silla que lo ataba de manos y pies mientras era rodeado por los científicos que tenían diversas herramientas. Y como al acercarse a él con un objeto punzante el muchacho se transformaba en una especie de criatura con cuerpo de león y cabeza y alas de águila, matando a varios de los científicos que lo habían acorralado hacía unos segundos. También se observaba como uno de los científicos lanzaba varios dardos tranquilizantes y el muchacho volvía a su forma normal.

—Es imposible controlar los efectos de la fruta del diablo artificial Zoan de tipo Grifo ya que los animales mezclados en su creación son demasiado salvajes para poder ser controlados. Se solicita la cancelación del experimento 205 ya que su utilización en las filas de la marina es imposible debido a la poca estabilidad del usuario M y se procederá al encierro del mismo en una celda con grilletes especiales para evitar su transformación y posible descontrol.

El video paraba ahí mostrando como el mismo adolescente que anteriormente se transformaba en grifo volvía de nuevo a mostrarse totalmente fuera de control en el intento de varios marines por ponerle unos grilletes y encerrarlo en la celda. Hasta que el video comenzó a reproducir un fondo negro.

—PIP PIP PIP—Comenzó a hacer el Den den mushi.

El silencio rodeó el lugar mientras cada uno por su parte intentaba pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, cada uno por sus motivos, pero todos llegando a la misma conclusión.

—¿Es un laboratorio de experimentación de la marina?—Preguntó Delos.

—Y no cualquier laboratorio, experimentaban con la creación de frutas del diablo artificiales. Había oído rumores sobre eso, pero nunca pensé que fueran ciertos. Cada vez estoy más seguro de que los marines están todos locos—Dijo el otro hombre.

—¿Cómo pueden hacerle algo así a una persona?—Preguntó Sara más para sí misma que para ellos.

Solo podía recordar la cara del adolescente, tendría pocos años más que su hermano, estaba asustado, totalmente aterrado y cuando se habían acercado a él con las herramientas había visto un cambio aterrador en su expresión, de estar aterrado a estar fuera de control, casi como si hubiera dos personalidades en su interior.

—Debería preocuparnos más que esa cosa esté aquí abajo todavía, no sé de qué año puede ser la grabación del Den Den Mushi, pero para mí que al final del video no lo encierran en la celda—Dijo Delos.

Sara comenzó a caminar por el laboratorio, encontrando unas marcas que parecían un zarpazo de algún animal salvaje. Ese chico seguramente seguiría allí abajo. Levantó unos papeles que había en el suelo que llamaron bastante su atención. Era cierto que el laboratorio estaba lleno de libros pero eso eran hojas escritas a mano, seguramente con una pluma o algo por el estilo, porque pinta de boli no tenían.

Les quitó un poco el polvo y comenzó a leer por encima, todo era sobre experimentación con personas, habían llegado a matar a algunos de los que ahí ponían que eran reclutas nuevos de la marina en unos enfermizos experimentos para crear un ejército de armas humanas para la marina y el único que había sobrevivido había resultado ser un experimento fallido, incluso estaba reflejado el nombre del chico, en los papeles ponía que en vez de matarlo iban a encerrarlo en una celda para abandonarlo debido a que pronto la isla sería…

—¡Pero qué…!—Exclamó ella.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Delos al ver la cara de horror que se le había puesto al leer los documentos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis en esta isla?—Preguntó comenzando a temblar.

—Poco tiempo, diría unos cuantos meses desde que acabamos aquí por casualidad ¿por?

—Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Ahora lo entiendo, los terremotos tan seguidos, el calor de la pared antes, ¡dios! ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta?—Dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos.

—¡PERO QUÉ PASA!—Gritó el otro hombre.

—Hay un volcán submarino debajo de esta isla. Por eso los marines querían dejar a ese chico aquí abajo, pensaron que tarde o temprano el volcán entraría en erupción y se llevaría su experimento fallido junto con la isla y sus documentos—Dijo mostrándole la parte de los escritos donde ponía lo del volcán.

—¿Quieres decir que el volcán está en erupción?—El hombre comenzó a ponerse blanco.

—No tengo ni idea, pero tampoco quiero quedarme a averiguarlo—Contestó Sara.

—¡Tenemos que encontrar a Ace!—Exclamó Delos.

Ace y Teach por su parte llevaban un rato caminando, habían pasado hacía unos minutos el pasadizo y se encontraban dando vueltas sin sentido por una especie de calabozos que estaban vacíos. Hacia un buen rato que se habían dado cuenta de que esa especie de cuartel de la marina estaba totalmente abandonado, aunque aparte de eso también se habían fijado que en ese lugar cada minuto que pasaba hacía más y más calor.

—No sé donde nos hemos metido exactamente pero entre que está abandonado y el calor que hace parece el mismo infierno—Dijo Teach.

Un ruido alertó a Ace quien mandó a callar a Teach un momento para escuchar mejor de donde provenía ese sonido, parecía algo así como un murmullo sin sentido y siguió el sonido hasta uno de los calabozos donde para su sorpresa encontró a dos personas bastante conocidas.

—¿Rob? ¿Tash?—Dijo Barba negra sorprendido.

Los dos hombres estaban atados y con un pañuelo azul y polvoriento en la boca, exactamente igual al que habían encontrado minutos atrás. Parecían aterrados y uno de ellos estaba herido. Ambos eran hombres jóvenes, que no superarían los treinta años ni de broma, con el cabello castaño oscuro y uno de ellos con los ojos negros en comparación al otro que los tenía de un tono más marrón.

Ace le quitó a Rob el pañuelo de la boca ya que parecía que estaba ansioso por decir algo.

—Tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que vuelva—Soltó de repente.

—Antes de que vuelva ¿quién?—Preguntó Teach.

Ace observó la celda en la que se encontraban. Era bastante grande, tenía unos enormes grilletes en el suelo y las paredes estaban llenas de los zarpazos de lo que parecía ser una bestia.

—Tal vez no es quién, sino qué—Dijo Ace al ver las zarpadas.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?—Preguntó una voz tras ellos—No recordamos haber invitado a nadie más a la fiesta.

Algunos estruendos comenzaron a oírse en la lejanía acompañados de gritos de hombres y voces. Así que salieron rápidamente del laboratorio e intentaron seguir los fuertes ruidos que suponían que en parte serían de las personas que habían caído con Ace. Seguramente habrían encontrado al chico del video y por lo que podían escuchar no estaba de buenas.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecían unos calabozos vieron ya fuera de la celda a dos hombres atados, uno de ellos estaba herido. Al dar un vistazo rápido observaron también de donde provenían los estruendos que habían estado oyendo todo el tiempo. Ace y Teach luchaban contra el enfurecido y rabioso grifo. Era increíble verlo en directo, su cuerpo era de león pero sus patas delanteras, cabeza y alas obviamente eran de águila.

Parecía bastante fuerte físicamente y los disparos de Teach solamente le hacían cosquillas por lo que parecía. El único que parecía hacerlo retroceder era Ace con su fuego pero tampoco parecía que lograra derribarlo.

—¡Estúpidos metomentodo! ¡No podéis hacernos daño! ¡Somos una criatura mítica!—Gritó el Grifo.

Todos los presentes se extrañaron por la voz del grifo, parecía que hablaran varias personas a la vez, además de que el grifo hablaba en plural, como si en vez de ser uno solo fuera todo un ejército.

—¡Nos estáis cansando!—Volvió a gritar al recibir otro golpe por parte de Ace.

Al verse acorralado por el comandante de la segunda división de barba blanca el grifo se giró hacia donde estaban los dos hombres atados para atacarlos, aunque no lo hizo, porque escuchó algo que lo paralizó.

—¡Baros!

El grifo que estaba a punto de aplastar al hombre que estaba herido levantó la pata girándose hacia la persona que había gritado, por primera vez en años, su nombre completo. Habían estado llamándolo usuario M desde que había ingresado en ese frio y oscuro lugar y por fin alguien había dicho su nombre.

Al girarse observó a una chica de cabello largo, castaño y ojos verdes, una muchacha que jamás había visto, así que no pudo comprender como era posible que hubiera dicho su nombre.

—¿Es tu nombre verdad? Te llamas Baros ¿no es cierto?—Preguntó Sara recordando el nombre que había leído en los documentos.

—Ese es nuestro nombre muchacha.

—Sé lo que te han hecho, lo horrible que tuvo que ser que la marina hiciera todas esas cosas con tu cuerpo, estabas aterrado y lo entiendo, pero hacer daño a sus compañeros no lo va a solucionar. Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido, debajo de esta isla hay un volcán subterráneo y conforme están las cosas es posible que pueda entrar en erupción en cualquier momento—Dijo intentando convencerlo para que los dejara ir.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Debemos dejar la isla?—Preguntó—Dejaremos de ser monstruos pues y nos iremos contigo ¿eso es lo que esperas que digamos? Las personas que nos hicieron daño están muertas, nosotros las matamos, no nos gustaba ser monstruos creados por la marina pero nos acostumbramos a serlo y ahora podemos destruir y matar sin pensar en si tenemos alma o no. ¡Por eso vamos a matar a tus amigos estúpida!

Cuando el grifo se giró para aplastar a los dos hombres que estaban anteriormente atados descubrió que no estaban y se giró para mirar a la chica.

—Tú… tú nos has engañado—Dijo el grifo enfadándose más y más.

—Perdón ¿los querías matar? No me había dado ni cuenta—Dijo ella con tono irónico.

Justo antes de que el grifo se girara por primera vez le había dejado un recado a Delos y al otro hombre, tenían que llevarse lejos a los otros dos mientras ella distraía a ese monstruo, porque no había otra palabra más que monstruo. Al principio había pensado que todo era culpa de los experimentos que habían realizado con él, pero ella se jactaba de leer el alma de las personas y había tenido exactamente la misma sensación que con barba negra, ya no había salvación para ese chico, había sido totalmente absorbido por la oscuridad y ya nada ni nadie podría salvarlo.

—¿Sabes qué chica? Hace mucho que no vemos a una mujer, pero creo que nunca hemos probado como sabe su carne—Dijo acercándose a ella—¿Te producimos miedo?

—Más bien pena, te has convertido en lo que han querido hacer de ti, un monstruo, en vez de luchar por evitarlo, me das lástima.

—¡No hables así de nosotros, estúpida! ¡Definitivamente queremos ver tu cara de horror! ¡Queremos que grites de dolor!—Gritó el Grifo.

Sara cerró los ojos fuertemente hasta que notó como algo la agarraba y como el grifo gruñía de dolor. Abrió uno de sus ojos para saber que ocurría a su alrededor viendo como un muro de fuego se interponía entre ella y el grifo y observó como la persona que lo había creado era la misma que la había agarrado.

—Tienes el don para empeorar el humor de la gente más de lo que está—Dijo Ace.

—Ha preguntado él, a mi no me mires—Dijo sintiéndose aliviada por la presencia de Ace.

El moreno se giró para encarar al grifo a quien solo le había molestado un poco el fuego y volvió a atacarlo con uno de sus golpes más poderosos y por el que se le conocía en todo el gran line, su puño de fuego.

—Es inútil ese bicho tiene la piel demasiado dura.

—¡Los grilletes!—Le gritó Sara—En los documentos del laboratorio ponía que esos grilletes quitaban los poderes de las frutas del diablo.

—¿Los grilletes?—Preguntó Ace al aire recordando los enormes grilletes que había en el interior de la celda donde estaban sus nakamas.

El Grifo se alzó en el aire mientras Ace corría hacia barba negra para poder planear un ataque conjunto. Si los grilletes quitaban los poderes de la fruta del diablo al roce lo más seguro era que a él también se los quitara momentáneamente pero el más rápido de los dos era él y tenía que hacerlo rápido así que quedó en un par de segundos con Teach que distraería al Grifo mientras cogía los grilletes.

Ace juntó sus dedos en cruz y un disparo de una cruz de fuego fue a parar al ojo del grifo haciéndolo caer mientras él salía corriendo al interior de la celda para coger cuanto antes los grilletes.

Cuando el Grifo consiguió volver a ver, Teach le disparó con su arma para que toda la atención estuviera sobre él pero enseguida lo mandó a volar en un zarpazo de una de sus patas de águila.

El grifo se giró cuando Ace ya llevaba los grilletes y se lo encontró de bruces al intentar salir de la celda, aunque un nuevo disparo lo hizo girarse hacia donde Teach aun seguía tumbado en el suelo y Sara sujetaba el arma sin saber cómo había podido dispararla.

—¡Ey pajarito! Pensaba que tenías un problema personal conmigo—Dijo intentando darle tiempo a Ace.

El grifo volvió a lanzarse contra ella pero algo andaba mal. Su forma de grifo comenzaba a desvanecerse dejando paso a una forma de adolescente, con el cabello largo, oscuro, barba de años y los ojos rojos. Su cuerpo parecía estar en los huesos y comenzó a mirarse las manos al volver a la forma que según él era su debilidad.

—Pues parece que tu bocón sí que va a servir para algo después de todo—Dijo Ace con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

—¿Gracias?—Respondió ella.

Baros permanecía en el suelo, arrodillado con las manos libres ya que a Ace solo le había dado tiempo a poner los grilletes en sus piernas.

—Dios, ya estoy viejo para esto—Dijo Barba negra—Bien hecho princesa, parece que pronto serás una pirata hecha y derecha—Sonrió.

Sonrió pero el fondo de su mirada era oscuro, al igual que su alma. Se había quedado en el suelo para que el grifo atacara a Ace. Al ver que esa muchacha seguía viva algo en su alma había empezado a rabiar y había pensado que si ella no moría esa tarde tal vez una de sus pequeñas molestias lo haría, Ace, pero como siempre esa pequeña estúpida se metía en medio de sus planes.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el volcán entre en erupción—Dijo Sara.

—Ese tema también me interesa, dices que el volcán entrará en erupción pero… ¿ahora?—Preguntó Teach.

—No sé si ahora o dentro de 2 días pero cuanto antes salgamos de esta isla mejor—Contestó.

El chico comenzó a moverse, cosa que llamó la atención de Sara, y cogió una pistola que llevaba en el cinturón de los pantalones apuntando hacia Ace.

—¡Ace!—Gritó Sara al ver hacia donde apuntaba la pistola plateada.

El disparo resonó por todos los calabozos mientras la chica temblaba horrorizada por lo que pensaba que estaba a punto de pasar. La bala había atravesado a Ace y este se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, el agujero había estado allí segundos antes pero estaba recubierto de fuego, casi como si hubiera atravesado una llama.

—Mi fruta es una logia, si veo lo que haces jamás podrás hacerme nada con eso—Dijo Ace mirando al chico.

—Así que eso es una fruta del diablo verdadera…—Dijo.

Se giró a mirar a los otros dos, Teach sabía que eso no dañaría a Ace y aunque le había dado incluso rabia,, ni siquiera se había inmutado en comparación con la chica cuya cara de horror al pensar que la bala en serio atravesaría a Ace había sido tal que había llamado la atención de Baros quien había comenzado a reír como un loco.

—Y pensar que al final hemos visto tu cara de horror chica y por su culpa y no por la nuestra…

—Eres… estúpido…—Dijo ella aun agitada con el labio temblando—¡Avisa de que las balas no te afectan! ¡Devuélveme mi preocupación!—Gritó Sara acercándose a Ace.

—¡¿Pero estas loca o qué te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo te voy a devolver eso?!—Gritó él también perdiendo los nervios.

—¡Pues invéntate algo! ¡Por tu culpa casi me da un maldito paro cardiaco!—Se acercó a él y empezó a estirarle los mofletes como si fueran de goma al igual que había hecho en su sueño con el Ace niño.

—¿Pelo qué eztaz haciendo? ¿No vez que ezte no ez momento?—Dijo intentando hablar con los mofletes estirados—¡Que no soy Luffy coño!—Gritó soltando el agarre de sus mofletes.

—Siento interrumpir, pero ¿no había un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción o algo así?—Dijo Teach interrumpiéndolos—¿Podrías decirnos donde está la salida chico?

—¿Y qué gracia tendría eso?—Preguntó con una sonrisa desquiciada—Como sois tan listos no os costara mucho encontrarla ¿No? ¿O tal vez sí? Tic tac, tic tac.

Un nuevo terremoto volvió a hacerse notar entre la sonrisa demente del muchacho quién en medio del terremoto volvió a coger su arma para acabar pegándose un tiro a sí mismo en la cabeza. Segundos después el terremoto cesó pero el calor empezó a ser más intenso.

—Mierda—Dijo Ace—¡Deprisa!

—¡Comandante!—Gritó Delos corriendo hacia ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están Rob y los otros?—Preguntó Ace.

—Están yendo al barco, encontramos la salida, y les avisarán a los demás sobre lo del volcán submarino para que se vayan preparando. ¡Es por aquí!—Dijo comenzando a correr.

Un nuevo movimiento de tierra comenzó pero no pararon de correr ya que no quedaba mucho tiempo para poder salir de la isla, serian pocas horas, tal vez minutos, los terremotos eran demasiado seguidos como para averiguarlo. Ya en la superficie tuvieron que ir con pies de plomo cuando se dieron cuenta de que el suelo se resquebrajaba tanto, que partes de la isla comenzaron a soltarse, separando a Delos y Teach de Ace y Sara.

—¡Seguid adelante! ¡Buscaremos otro camino!—Dijo Ace dándose prisa.

Cuando Teach y Delos llegaron al barco las cosas solo empezaron a ponerse peor, el agua del mar se había calentado a temperaturas que un humano normal no podría resistir y el barco no paraba de zarandearse de un lado a otro debido al corrimiento de tierras, así que no tuvieron más remedio que zarpar.

—¿Qué hacemos padre?—Preguntó Delos—¡Ace y la chica todavía están ahí!—Exclamó.

—Solo podemos dar vueltas alrededor de la isla y espero que Ace se dé cuenta porque sino…—El silencio se hizo presente en el barco.

No hacían más que dar vueltas y cada camino que cogían era un paso en falso, árboles caídos, corrimientos de tierra, grietas que jamás podría saltar ni un canguro y acantilados que daban al mar, por un momento se lo replanteó, saltar al agua por el acantilado, ella sí sabría nadar y aunque no pudiera arrastrarlo estarían más seguros que en tierra firme.

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo—Le dijo ella como si hubiera leído su mente—Ese agua seguramente esta hirviendo.

—Bien, agua no—Dijo mirando a todos lados en busca de otra solución.

En cuanto giró la cabeza vio su solución en forma de mástil del barco, para ser más exactos en forma de mástil del Moby dick al lado de un acantilado y antes que morir, la solución estaba servida.

—Si no quieres nadar, vamos a volar un poco—Dijo él corriendo hacia el acantilado—¡Salta!—gritó al llegar al borde.

Ella sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces saltó, confiando en su palabra ciegamente y sintiendo un pequeño golpe al caer. Pequeño porque había caído justo encima de él, en el suelo de madera del Moby Dick.

—¡Ey! ¡Buena caída! ¿Qué tal el vuelo?—Preguntó Thatch.

—¡Luego, Luego!—Dijeron los dos al unísono moviendo el brazo—¡Vámonos, vámonos!

—Vale, vale, que agresividad…—Dijo Thatch—¡Nos ponemos en marcha! ¡Los niños ya están en la cuna!—Gritó haciendo burla de sus edades.

A lo lejos observaron como humo comenzaba a salir de la isla y ya cuanto a penas quedaba algún rastro de la frondosa vegetación que horas atrás la rodeaba.

—La próxima vez que quieras ir a explorar una isla… intentemos no quedarnos tan al filo del peligro ¿está bien?—Le dijo ella suspirando tranquila por primera vez desde que habían caído en el pasadizo.

—¿Próxima vez?—Preguntó él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Los dos se miraron comenzando a reír sin saber exactamente el motivo. Pero les apetecía hacerlo y punto, porque sabían que esa no sería la última vez que ambos iban a estar en el filo del peligro y aunque ninguno de los dos lo había dicho, esa primera experiencia no había estado nada mal.

...

_Muy bien, y hasta aquí los capítulos que tenía escritos, así que como dije, a partir de ahora los sábados se convertirán en mi fecha de publicación, si un sábado no puedo tiendo a publicar el siguiente, así que no os preocupéis que la historia sigue ;)_

_Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora jajaja_

_Como siempre ,¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y por los favoritos! ¡Sois un amor! ;) _

_Y por cierto, si hay algo que no entendáis podéis preguntármelo y cualquier crítica será bien recibida, siempre hacen mejorar así que no me molesta :)_

_Bueno ahora sí, ¡Nos leemos!_

_**Helen Martinelli ;)**_


	13. Descanso comercial

_**Capítulo 13: Descanso comercial**_

Sara permanecía pensativa en la biblioteca. El día anterior había sido un completo desastre, un desastre un tanto estresante, había descubierto ciertas cosas que la estaban volviendo completamente loca, como quién era el niño de sus sueños. El hecho de que ese niño fuera Ace la había dejado en shock y miles de preguntas comenzaban a acumularse en su cabeza sin respuesta.

Viendo a Ace con esa sonrisa tan característicamente suya, esa sonrisa de medio lado que la ponía de los nervios, porque era señal que se burlaba de ella, y sabiendo lo que había sufrido en su infancia, no sabía cómo aún le quedaban fuerzas para sonreír, esa simple sonrisa era una de las pruebas que le demostraban una y otra vez lo fuerte que era ese chico.

_—¿Y tus padres?_

_—Murieron. __No importa, mi padre ahora es barba blanca, para mí no existe otro_.

Recordaba ciertas palabras que había dicho Ace sobre sus padres, que ambos habían muerto y que su padre era barba blanca y luego recordó los sueños que había tenido, rememorando la soledad, el dolor, el odio que había sentido, seguramente sentimientos del Ace niño que se canalizaban en ella, toda la rabia y tristeza que se sentía simplemente al nombrar a ese tal Gold D. Roger, no entendía nada.

En medio de sus pensamientos decidió levantarse, necesitaba dejar de darle vueltas a sus sueños y centrarse en el mundo real, tenía trabajo que hacer y no podía sobrecargar a las enfermeras con su propio trabajo.

Salió de la biblioteca lentamente, observando como a su paso muchos de los hombres que sentían curiosidad por ella en un principio ya no le prestaban tanta atención, seguramente se habrían acostumbrado a su presencia. Aunque no en todos era así, también estaban los que por alguna misteriosa razón habían comenzado a mirarla con malos ojos, seguramente influidos por alguien que sabía cómo controlar a la gente a la perfección, en las sombras, mientras fingía una sonrisa delante de su comandante.

—Sara… pensábamos que tardarías más tiempo en volver—Dijo una de las enfermeras al verla entrar por la puerta.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó ella sin entender bien.

—Bueno, el comandante había dicho que deberías descansar hasta que se te curara la herida—Contestó Marla.

—¿La herida? ¿Te refieres a esto?—Preguntó señalándose una tirita circular que llevaba en la frente.

Al ver como asentían simplemente suspiró, el día anterior le habían curado la herida en la frente que se había hecho en el primer terremoto, cuando habían caído al laboratorio, y había resultado ser un simple corte que ni siquiera había necesitado puntos, era más la cantidad de sangre que había salido de ahí que el propio corte en sí mismo. La gente ahí era muy exagerada con ella y poco cuidadosa con ellos mismos.

—No es nada, además no me gusta estar de brazos cruzados.

—Pero son órdenes del comandante…—Repitió Marla.

—Bueno, yo no sigo sus ordenes así que si Ace os dice algo echadme la culpa a mí—Dijo guiñándole un ojo—¿Está bien?

—Supongo que sí…—Dijo no muy convencida.

Ese día había pocos hombres en la enfermería, no había mucho trabajo, pero uno de ellos le había llamado la atención, lo recordaba de la isla, era uno de los dos hombres que custodiaban la isla, el que había sido herido para ser más exactos.

—¿Qué tiene ese hombre?—Preguntó a Marla.

—¿Te refieres a Tash?—La chica asintió y ella siguió—Varias quemaduras de segundo grado en el brazo y una herida sangrante en el pecho. Hay que cambiarle las vendas, ya lo traté yo ayer.

—Me ocuparé yo entonces ¿Está bien?

La enfermera asintió y volvió a sus quehaceres. Mientras Sara se ocupaba de cambiarle las vendas al hombre, en cuanto se acercó a él parecía haberse sorprendido y simplemente sonrió mientras buscaba algunas gasas que no se pegaran a la herida cuando la limpiara, en cuanto las tuvo a mano se acercó al hombre y le desenvolvió las vendas del brazo observando la quemadura con un aspecto rojizo y una gran cantidad de ampollas.

—Entonces… ¿Tú eres la chica que vino de otro mundo?—Preguntó el hombre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Parece que aquí las noticias vuelan—Contestó.

—En el pasadizo tú hiciste de señuelo para que Delos viniera por nosotros ¿no es cierto? Gracias por eso.

—De nada, ese chico/Grifo estaba completamente loco por eso pensé que sacaros de allí estando herido como estabas era lo mejor—Dijo acabando de envolver la quemadura en una nueva gasa humedecida.

—Aquí en el Grand Line hay mucha gente como ese chico, incluyendo piratas y marines, da igual de qué bando vengas, siempre, en cualquier bando habrá gente cruel y gente que intente, dentro de lo que es la piratería o la marina, hacer las cosas como mejor convenga intentando dejar el menor reguero de heridos posible, pero también los hay que crean maldad en personas que podíamos entender como buenas ¿no?

El hombre se intentó sentar de forma más cómoda al ver que la chica lo atendía, con cierta curiosidad.

—En cuanto a ese chico, su único pecado en verdad fue perder la cordura y transformarse en un monstruo, pero ¿en verdad él era el monstruo?—Preguntó.

—Para mí él solo había sido una víctima, él se volvió loco por aquellos que lo habían sometido a semejante trato, los monstruos, los que crearon al monstruo en el que se convirtió, son aún más crueles que el propio grifo.

—Buena chica, me has entendido—Sonrió.

Sara sonrió con tristeza al entender lo que decía el hombre, él tenía razón, las personas cuya alma era más oscura que el carbón eran como una enfermedad infecciosa, esas personas que eran crueles con otros tendían a crear a personas exactamente igual de crueles y enfermas que ellos. Eso le daba asco.

La muchacha siguió con su labor de limpiar la herida del pecho del hombre hasta que algo de jaleo comenzó a escucharse por todo el barco, no le dio importancia pero en medio de su intento por concentrarse en la herida cada vez había más y más gritos. Así que comenzó a enfadarse hasta explotar.

—¿Pero que se supone que hacen allá fuera?—Preguntó al aire—¿No saben que esto es una enfermería o qué?

—Bueno, los piratas somos muy escandalosos ya sabes…—Contestó Tash.

—Lo siento, voy a ver qué pasa ahí fuera y ahora vuelvo—Dijo ella.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo fuera, quitándose la bata blanca que llevaba de un estirón. Y en cuanto salió los gritos comenzaron a aumentar, muchos hombres gritaban exaltados por algo, pero no parecía una alarma más bien parecían estar ¿felices?

—¡Cristian!—Exclamó viendo a su hermano a unos cuantos pasos—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Al parecer vamos a ir a una isla—Dijo Cristian emocionado.

—¿Otra?—Dijo ella en un suspiro de cansancio.

—Pero esta vez no es una isla desierta—Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¡vamos a ir a una isla de comercio para conseguir provisiones para el barco!

—¿Y qué gracia tiene eso para ponerlos a todos así?—Preguntó alzando un poco la voz al no oírse ni a sí misma del escándalo que tenían los hombres frente a ella.

—¡Que siempre que pasa eso luego hay fiesta! ¡Una fiesta pirata! ¿Entiendes ahora el jaleo? ¡Dios esto es increíble!—Dijo con los ojos brillantes y llenos de ilusión.

—Perfecto, muy bonito, pero...

Los gritos y el jaleo comenzaban a ser cada vez más molestos y ya se estaba hartando, tanto que unió sus dedos y llamó la atención de los hombres con un fuerte silbido, haciendo que el jaleo parara y muchos de ellos giraran para mirarla.

—¿No os podríais ir a otra parte a hacer el escándalo? Dentro de la enfermería hay compañeros vuestros intentando recuperarse de sus heridas y algunos necesitan descansar para hacerlo.

—Oye niña, no te metas en lo que no te interesa—Dijo uno de los hombres—Llevamos semanas esperando este momento y nada, ni siquiera una niña venida de otro mundo, nos lo va a estropear.

—Y no quiero estropearos nada, solo id a celebrarlo a otra parte para que vuestros nakamas puedan recuperarse de la manera más pacífica posible.

—¿Y si no nos da la gana qué vas a hacer mocosa?—Dijo un gran hombre con una cicatriz en la cara.

—Sacar las tijeras—Dijo mirando a la "pareja de idiotas"—¿Verdad que mis tijeras son hermosas?—les preguntó a los dos hombres.

Los hombres tragaron saliva, por un momento habían pensado que esa chica se había olvidado de ellos y de su pequeño accidente. No querían que sus nakamas se dieran cuenta de que habían perdido contra ella y peor, que esa chiquilla que parecía poca cosa se había convertido en una de las personas del barco que más temían.

—Puedo volver a sacarlas y repetimos lo del otro día o podéis libraros de toda esta gente e ir a celebrarlo a otro lugar, no pido mucho ¿no? ¿Qué me decís?—Les dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Vamos! ¡Todo el mundo a celebrar a otra parte! ¡Venga largaos de aquí!—Dijo uno de los dos dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

—Sois unos escandalosos, antes que en la fiesta deberíais pensar en vuestros nakamas, ¡están heridos joder! ¿Qué clase de nakamas sois si armáis semejante jaleo?

Los hombres comenzaron a dispersarse y la chica le dio las gracias a los dos por librarse tan rápido de todas las molestias, bajo la atenta mirada de un Cristian que cada día estaba más seguro de que su hermana era un demonio encubierto por una linda carita de ángel.

—¿Qué es eso de las tijeras?—Preguntó a su hermana.

—Nada, manualidades varias—Respondió.

—¿Desde cuándo puedes darles ordenes a mis hombres como si tú fueras la comandante?—Dijo una voz tras ellos.

Sara notó como el brazo de alguien comenzaba a descansar en su cabeza sabiendo perfectamente de quién era la voz y quien se tomaba tantas confianzas para con ella.

—No doy ordenes, solo quería que se fueran para que tus hombres se recuperen señor comandante—Respondió a Ace—¡y no soy un jodido reposa brazos!—Gritó girándose.

En cuanto se giró para mirarlo observó algo que la dejó paralizada por unos segundos, algo que jamás le había visto puesto a ese chico en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí y que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó al ver su cara.

—¿Tú también ves la camisa?—Le preguntó a su hermano.

—Claro—Respondió—Todavía tengo ojos.

—¿Eso significa que el mundo se acaba o qué se ha cansado de que el mundo entero vea sus abdominales sin dejar nada a la imaginación?—Volvió a mirar a su hermano.

—¡¿Podrías dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí?!—Gritó Ace rojo de rabia.

La chica empezó a reírse al ver como se había puesto por el simple hecho de burlarse un poco de él y su forma de vestir. Y pensó en lo bien que sentaba la dulce venganza.

—Era broma—Dijo con un puchero—A medias—Dijo volviendo a reírse—Ahora en serio, ¿Qué se celebra para que lleves camisa? Y con un botón abrochado, debe ser algo importante.

Observó al chico de nuevo. Llevaba, por primera vez desde que ella estaba allí, una camisa blanca de manga corta con toques azules y algunos dibujos dispersos de hojas naranjas que parecían hojas de arce. El botón del medio lo llevaba abrochado, aunque ninguno más parecía estarlo, por tanto solo se observaba el principio de su pecho. Notó algo raro en sus movimientos cuando se giró algo cabreado por sus palabras y simplemente siguió su camino hacia el lugar al que se dirigía antes de encontrarse con los dos hermanos. Lo siguió, observando algo raro en su caminar y lo cogió del brazo para que la mirara y se girara a hablar con ella ya que había comenzado a pensar en algo relacionado con esos extraños movimientos.

—Oye Ace, ¿Te pasa algo en…?—Dijo antes de que una rosa se interpusiera en su camino.

Sara y Ace se quedaron mirando la rosa roja en medio de los dos y giraron la cabeza lentamente para observar como un hombre con tupé castaño claro los miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Thatch?—Preguntaron los dos sin entender nada.

—¿Qué te parece?—Preguntó.

—¿Es a mí o a él?—Preguntó mirando a Ace.

—¿A ti que te parece? ¿Me ves pidiéndole consejo a Ace sobre floristería?—Dijo—Necesito una mente femenina que me diga qué le parece.

—Bueno… me parece, una rosa, lo único que quiero saber es como has conseguido una puñetera rosa en medio del mar—Contestó.

—Así que a las chicas de su edad ya no les gustan las rosas…—Dijo apuntándolo en una pequeña libretilla que se había sacado del bolsillo.

La chica miró al moreno quien miraba a su nakama con la misma cara de incredulidad que ella, seguramente preguntándose lo mismo.

—A mí no me gustan, puede que haya chicas a las que sí, no generalices y… ¿qué se supone que haces?—Le preguntó.

—Necesito tu ayuda, vamos a llegar a una isla pronto y necesito repasar mis dotes de Don Juan si quiero encontrar alguna hermosa señorita en…

—¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero saberlo!

No quería saber ningún detalle sobre sus ligues, y cuando decía ninguno era ninguno, ese hombre era un peligroso Casanova, o por lo menos eso parecía, no sabía para qué necesitaba su ayuda después de todo.

—¿No quieres ayudar a un pobre hombre que solo quiere encontrar a la mujer de su vida?—Le dijo con cara de pena.

—¿Cómo veinte años más joven que él? No, gracias, asaltacunas...

—El amor no tiene edad—Contestó—Bueno, hay chicas que prefieren hombres más de su edad, o más jóvenes y las hay que se enamoran de hombres más experimentados como yo—Dijo hinchando el pecho.

Ace y Sara se miraron reprimiendo una enorme carcajada al ver lo confiado que estaba el comandante de la cuarta división de sí mismo, los dos lo imaginaron como un autentico pavo real de pecho hinchado.

—Romances a parte, voy a llevarme a tu hermano a buscar una espada que se adapte a él, ya va mejorando un poco y con espadas de madera no se puede practicar bien para convertirlo en un autentico pirata. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros al mercado a ver que encontramos?

—Yo… no sé si… emmm…—Miró a Ace.

Thatch se dio cuenta de la mirada y se extrañó, no comprendía en un principio el significado de esa mirada era como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso o algo parecido y para una mujer que parecía independiente le resultaba extraño que siguiera lo que dictara Ace aunque en principio fuera su comandante, o la persona que se estaba haciendo cargo de ella. Ahí había algo raro.

—Ace ¿te apetece venir a ti también?—Preguntó al ver como ninguno de los dos contestaba.

—Supongo que está bien—Respondió.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Ah por cierto! Gracias por salvar a uno de mis hombres ayer, Rob pertenecía a la cuarta división. Tendré que compensarte ¿quieres la rosa?—Preguntó riéndose.

—No tiene sentido que me des ningún regalo, yo no hice nada—Respondió—Y no me gustan mucho las rosas—Ella también sonrió.

Después de pocos minutos llegaron a la isla, desembarcaron en un lugar apartado, muchos de los hombres desaparecieron pocos minutos después de desembarcar y barba blanca y algunos hombres se quedaron custodiando el barco. Era interesante ver como se organizaban, todo parecía estar medido al milímetro, hombres se camuflaban entre la población normal para conseguir provisiones para el barco mientras muchos otros disfrutaban del tiempo libre hasta una hora límite en la que el barco volvería aponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Tardaron al menos unos veinte minutos en llegar a lo que parecía una gran ciudad comercial, las calles estaban llenas de puestos de comida, joyas, esculturas, urnas y miles de objetos más que hacían que la gente se amontonara en los puestos. Pasaron por algunos puestos en los que Thatch se paró a contemplar las espadas pidiendo también algunas veces la opinión de Ace. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, su hermano los miraba atento como si esperara impaciente a tener por fin una espada real entre sus jóvenes manos, cosa que a decir verdad la asustaba un poco, no era que no confiara en que Thatch pudiera enseñarle a usarla, solo que pensar en un arma en las manos de su hermano, pensar que se veían obligados a aprender técnicas de lucha o a manejar un arma… era demasiado para ella.

Un puesto al lado del de las espadas le llamó la atención, era un pequeño puesto de libros antiguos en el que un anciano parecía dar consejos a un hombre sobre el tipo de libro que iba con su forma de ser. Desconectó la conversación y se fijó en un libro de tapas de cuero marrón, acarició la tapa del libro y abrió la primera página, las hojas se veían bastante nuevas en comparación a la parte exterior del libro _"leyendas de la piratería"_ ese era el nombre del libro, le daba curiosidad, pero cuando intentó llegar al índice para observar qué se escondía en el interior del libro escuchó la voz de su hermano.

—Mira Sara, ¿Qué te parece? ¿A que es hermosa?—Dijo su hermano casi saltando de alegría.

—Sí, es preciosa—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La espada estaba aún envainada, era un tanto ancha pero perfecta para la altura y constitución de su hermano, sin duda Thatch y Ace no habían escogido al azar.

—Tengo unas cosillas que hacer así que… ¿os quedáis por aquí un rato mientras hago lo que me ha mandado padre? No será mucho tiempo—Dijo Thatch.

—Si quieres podemos quedar dentro de tres horas enfrente del reloj de la plaza—Planteó Ace—Podemos ver las tiendas mientras te esperamos.

—Buena idea—Dijo Thatch—Por cierto, toma el mapa, guárdatelo en la mochila, bueno, ¡Hasta dentro de un rato!

El castaño desapareció en una milésima de segundo de donde se encontraba para según él hacer unos cuantos mandados que le había mandado su capitán, cosa que ni Ace ni Sara se creían.

—¿Por qué tenía pinta de que no va a volver en tres horas?—Preguntó Cristian.

Ambos se miraron y luego miraron a Cristian para seguidamente y como si lo hubieran acordado en un pacto silencioso comenzar a caminar hacia la fila de puestos callejeros que se encontraba frente e ellos.

—¡Ey! ¡No me dejéis atrás!—Gritó Cristian.

Pasaron un rato de puesto en puesto, con un Cristian excitado, después de todo era la primera vez, sin contar su precipitada caída del barco la vez que barba blanca había ordenado deshacerse de ellos, que bajaba del barco y estar en un lugar donde había encontrado pescados con trompa, caracoles que resultaban ser teléfonos, espadas al alcance de la mano y lo que parecían ser más piratas comprando era tan… tan… tan maravilloso para él, estaba en el cielo.

Tan excitado estaba que no vio por donde iba y se chocó con una escalera en la que una mujer estaba subida sujetando una gran mascara de toro que cayó justo encima de la cabeza de Cristian, encajándose a la perfección en su cabeza.

—¿Pero qué se supone que haces enano?—Preguntó una voz que parecía ser la de su hermana.

—¿Sara? No veo nada, sácame de aquí—Dijo intentando estirar por sí mismo.

Dio la vuelta a su hermano intentando estirar la máscara de cabeza de toro que le había caído encima, pero estaba bien metida, no salía y con su fuerza no podría sacarla.

—Déjame que pruebe a ver—Dijo Ace pasándole a ella la mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro.

Estiró primero sin fuerza de la cabeza del toro, para ver cómo estaba de enganchada y luego pegó un estirón más fuerte que consiguió sacar la cabeza del chico de su encierro haciendo que se le resbalara de las manos y se fuera volando directa al puesto de fruta de atrás y dejándolos a ambos con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta al ver como la cabeza de toro chocaba contra el pequeño pilar de madera que habían improvisado para la tienda que caía encima de toda la mercancía destrozando el pequeño puesto.

—Menos mal, ya estoy fuera—Dijo Cristian respirando profundo—¿Qué os pasa?—Preguntó al ver las caras de sus dos acompañantes.

—¡Mi puesto!—Gritó el hombre—¡Mi hermoso puesto! ¡Vosotros vais a pagarme por este destrozo!—Gritó girándose para encarar a los tres.

Cuando se giró se encontró una nube de humo con la forma de los tres muchachos pero los de carne y hueso no se encontraban ya allí. Con lo que solo pudo gritar de rabia ante la desaparición de los tres muchachos.

Ace y Sara corrían a más no poder mientras el primero había agarrado su sombrero y a Cristian por el cuello de la camisa, el cual se dejaba llevar por la corriente de la huida de los dos mayores.

Cuando por fin pensaron que estaban bastante lejos pararon y la chica se sentó en un banco para respirar, seguir la velocidad de ese chico no era nada fácil, y eso que llevaba a rastras a su hermano que no era un peso pluma, estaba delgado sí, pero pesaba mucho más que ella. Además de que corría de forma extraña, casi forzada y le extrañaba, así que la idea que había pensado en el barco cuando lo había visto moverse se había vuelto a materializar en su cerebro.

—Dios…—Dijo intentando coger aire—La que hemos montado en un momento…—Dijo subiendo una de sus piernas al banco.

—¿Pero que habéis hecho?—Preguntó Cristian.

—Nada—Contestaron al unísono.

Cristian lo dejó estar y simplemente se fue a mirar un espectáculo callejero de baile que le llamó la atención. Dejando en el banco a su hermana y a Ace que se acababa de sentar a ver el espectáculo desde allí.

Estaba bastante tranquilo, simplemente mirando el espectáculo, cosa que Sara quería hacer, pero no podía, solo podía mirar a la persona que veía el espectáculo a su lado. Había algo en lo que no paraba de pensar, sus sueños o pesadillas, no sabía cómo llamarlos exactamente, llevaba todo el día pensándolo y aunque se había dicho a si misma que no pensaría más en eso no podía dejar de darle vueltas cada vez que miraba a Ace, simplemente quería saber más cosas sobre ese chico cabezota y orgulloso, quería saber cómo había acabado siendo el Ace que conocía dejando atrás el niño solitario, triste y malhumorado de sus sueños.

—¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó Ace de repente asustándola.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué va a pasar? Na…nada—Contestó nerviosa.

—¿Y por qué no paras de mirarme?—Dijo aún sin mirarla.

—Yo no te estoy mirando…—Ace levantó una ceja y la observó—¿Qué ahora tienes ojos en el cuello o qué?

—Entonces sí me estás mirando, tú misma lo has dicho.

—Sí pero no es por lo que tú te crees…—le dijo sonrojándose un poco—Me preguntaba, por qué eres tan cabezón, pensaba que confiabas en tus compañeros, así que no entiendo el motivo por el que escondes lo que sea que llevas en el lateral de tu abdomen, más bien a la altura de la ultima costilla del lado derecho.

Ace abrió los ojos sin entender bien como esa chica se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría con su cuerpo. Al caerse el día anterior, en el primer terremoto alguna piedra pesada lo habría golpeado en el costado de su cuerpo y aunque al principio no le molestaba cuantas más horas pasaban más le dolía y molestaba, pero no lo veía nada grave como para ir a la enfermería a que lo revisaran, solo era un pequeño golpe que le dificultaba un poco la movilidad, nada más.

—Así que… supongo que la camisa no era por nada especial después de todo, ¿tapas alguna moradura el en lugar que te he dicho?—Ace desvió la mirada—Vaya, no estaba equivocada entonces. Es increíble que dejes orden de que no me dejen trabajar en la enfermería por un simple arañazo y tú no te pases por la enfermería para que te miren eso—Dijo visiblemente enfadada—y lo que más me molesta es que no me hayas dicho nada, el que me dijo que fuera egoísta y no puede serlo él mismo cuando tiene razón para serlo.

—Solo es un pequeño golpe, no es el fin del mundo, y eso de tu cabeza no es un arañazo es un golpe de una piedra.

—¡Lo mismo que lo tuyo pero en otro lugar!—Dijo alzando la voz.

—Pues tú misma has dicho que lo tuyo no es nada—Respondió levantando la voz al mismo tono que ella.

—¡Si no me dejas revisarlo no puedo decidir si es una tontería como lo mío o no!—Gritó.

—¿¡No podemos acabar una jodida conversación sin que me grites o te grite o nos gritemos!? ¡Ya no sé ni lo que digo!—Gritó el también.

Algunas de las personas más alejadas del ruido de la música repararon en la presencia de los dos chicos aunque no le dieron mucha importancia, ya que parecía una discusión más de dos jóvenes enamorados que discutían por trivialidades. Nadie les dio importancia excepto una persona que paró en seco al reconocer al chico de la disputa.

—¡Quítate la camisa!—Ordenó forcejeando con Ace.

—¡Que no joder!—Se negó.

—¡Que te quites la jodida camisa!—Volvió a gritar casi subiéndose encima de él—¡Vamos! ¡Como si te diera vergüenza enseñar abdominales! ¡Si nunca llevas camisa!—Siguió forcejeando.

—¡No voy a quitarme nada!, ¿qué haces? ¡No te subas encima de mí!

—¡No me dejas otra opción! ¡Eres demasiado testarudo!

—¡No menos que tú!

—¡Al final vas a hacer que utilice juego sucio! ¡Y te va a doler!

—¿Qué mierdas dices?—Preguntó.

Un pequeño golpe en el lugar que le dolía lo hizo reducir considerablemente la resistencia haciendo que ella tuviera acceso al único botón abrochado de la camisa, botón que abrió sin problemas para después observar el lugar en cuestión. No era una moradura, era una inflamación en toda regla, el lugar que había detectado como el afectado estaba un poco hinchado, era de un tono rojizo y al tocarlo estaba caliente.

—Voy a presionar un poco dime si te duele o no…—Dijo comenzando a presionar.

Comenzó a presionar hasta que Ace comenzó a removerse inquieto, ese chico era demasiado orgulloso para decirle a la cara que le dolía, pero no podía esconder las reacciones de su cuerpo. Revisó mediante la palpación la zona de la costilla, parecía estar bien, no parecía haber ninguna cosa que no pareciera normal.

—No parece que la costilla esté afectada—Dijo aun concentrada en la zona—Si tan solo tuviera una máquina de rayos X podría decírtelo segura…

—¿Ya? ¿Contenta? ¿Me devuelves la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre la que estás?—Dijo sin moverse.

La chica levantó el rostro, estaba demasiado cerca del rostro de él, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado a esa posición en el banco, tan encima de él.

—Perdón—Dijo separándose de él algo sonrojada—Cuando lleguemos al barco te daré antiinflamatorios y alguna pomada que reduzca la inflamación para que no te moleste tanto.

—Está bien…—Dijo suspirando cansado.

—¡Habéis visto eso! ¡Ha sido un espectáculo impresionante!—Dijo Cristian al volver a donde estaban—¿Seguimos?

—Claro—Dijo Ace levantándose.

Los tres muchachos siguieron su camino mientras el hombre que había reconocido al muchacho sonreía de oreja a oreja observando cómo desaparecía entre la gente seguido del muchacho joven y la castaña.

—Vaya ese niño no pierde el tiempo—Dijo riéndose de forma exagerada.

—Señor, ¿volvemos al barco?—Preguntó otro hombre.

—Volved vosotros, tengo un asunto que resolver antes—Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras en otra parte de la isla barba negra y uno de sus hombres esperaban impacientes la llegada de alguien que según el moreno podría ser de ayuda para deshacerse cuanto antes de la pequeña molestia de ojos verdes que se había ganado un puesto, misteriosamente, demasiado cerca del comandante de su división, no podía arriesgarse a que esa chica hablara y ponerla en peligro mantendría a Ace ocupado mientras se encargaba de la búsqueda de la Yami Yami no Mi.

—Mientras yo espero a los cazadores debes hacerme un pequeño favor—Dijo Barba Negra a su hombre—No me fio de que estos inútiles puedan dar caza a la chica así que envía esto de forma anónima al cuartel de la marina—Dijo entregándole una serie de papeles.

—¿Qué es?—Preguntó.

—Un aviso de quién es esa chica y el lugar de donde viene y sobre todo que está bajo las ordenes de barba blanca. Adorné un poco la información con cosas sobre las que su hermano tiene más idea que ella, pero en cuanto la marina sepa de ella se volverá su prioridad de caza, no pueden dejar que barba blanca tenga información tan valiosa.

—Pero pensaba que era el hermano el que sabía más de este mundo.

—Y así es, pero ese chico se ve más fácil de manipular y sé que con un poco de paciencia lo conseguiré convencer de cuál es el mejor bando aquí—Dijo con una diabólica sonrisa.

El hombre abrió los papeles entre los cuales se encontraba una imagen de la chica sentada en unas escaleras de madera leyendo un libro de medicina y varios papeles explicando el lugar de procedencia de la muchacha y datos sobre el problema con el Grifo. Lo había adornado todo para que la muchacha se viera como una amenaza para el gobierno mundial, escribiendo incluso que la muchacha sabía secretos sobre el gobierno que ponían en peligro su estructura, cosa que no era cierta.

—Vaya, veo que esa chica es una gran amenaza.

—No quiero correr el riesgo de que acabe convenciendo a Ace, los hombres se vuelven fácilmente manipulables cuando se trata de mujeres como esa muchacha.

El hombre desapareció y pocos minutos después varios hombres vestidos de negro y con la cara tapada acudieron al encuentro de barba negra, quien directamente les tiró un saco de monedas al suelo.

—La mitad ahora, la otra mitad cuando hayáis conseguido deshaceros de puño de fuego y su amiguita, pero que no se os ocurra tocarle un pelo al adolescente que seguramente estará con ellos ¿está claro?

—Entendido, se hará como dices—Dijo uno de los hombres cogiendo la bolsa y desapareciendo.

Barba negra caminó sobre sus pasos y se dirigió de nuevo al barco, con suerte nadie lo habría visto ausentarse los minutos que había estado fuera, no pensaba que esos inútiles fueran a acabar con Ace, pero probar no le costaría nada. Además necesitaba algo de tiempo hasta que su hombre dejara ese pequeño recado en la marina y si Ace estaba ocupado nadie se daría cuenta de la entrada de su compañero en el cuartel de la marina para dejar ese pequeño recadito que acabaría con la tranquilidad de esos días como un plumazo.

...

¡Y final del capítulo 13! Como dije he tardado dos semanas por falta de tiempo, siento mucho la espera y quería dar las gracias a Erika D., LADY JUPITER y Monkey D. Ivy ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Y también dar las gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic, aunque no comenten, que sé que estáis ahí ;)

Este capítulo ha sido un poco más flojo que los otros pero prometo que mejorará en el siguiente con la aparición de un personaje estrella al que le tengo mucho amor xD pero no puedo decir quien es, que si no no tiene gracia, la única pista es que ha aparecido en este capítulo.

Por cierto, acepto sugerencias para cambiarle el título a este capítulo, que lo puse con prisas y no me gusta mucho.

Bueno, me despido ¡Nos leemos!

_**Helen Martinelli ;)**_


	14. Imanes para los problemas

_**Capítulo 14: Imanes para los problemas**_

El moreno suspiró observando al chiquillo castaño que estaba delante de él probándose un gran sombrero negro mientras se giraba y sonreía sin parar. Era agotador pero agradable estar con él, agradable porque en parte le recordaba un poco a Luffy. Aunque los dos fueran distintos y se llevaran dos años de diferencia, cuando sonreía lo hacía con la misma amplitud, y bueno, era agotador porque…

—Este te queda mucho mejor—Dijo una voz femenina.

El gran sombrero negro fue sustituido por otro sombrero azul claro con dos orejas de perro marrones en la parte superior del gorro. Mientras, el chico se quedaba totalmente estático ante la visión del espejo.

—Ves, las orejas te pegan hasta con el color del pelo—Dijo ella riéndose.

—¿Qu…que es esto?—Dijo el chico casi arrancándose el sombrero de la cabeza—¿Y tú te llamas hermana a ti misma? ¡Demonio!

Y ahí estaba el porqué era agotador estar con ese niño, porque cuando se juntaba con su hermana algo estallaba en él. Miró por un momento a la chica reírse sin parar del enfado que había provocado a su hermano y se preguntó por un momento por qué ellos. Por qué esos dos habían acabado en un mundo que no les pertenecía, rodeados de piratas, marines y miles de peligros a los que en su mundo no estaban acostumbrados, así que _"¿por qué?"_

No tenía una sola pista del motivo por el que dos adolescentes habían caído de esa manera en el barco de su padre, pero por su cabeza solo pasaba una cosa "_Esto debe ser un error"_ como le había dicho Teach hacía no mucho tiempo, daba igual cuantas veces lo intentara esos dos nunca podrían estar a salvo en ese mundo y esa chica que parecía ser bastante fuerte por dentro al final podría morir sin volver a ver a los suyos, por poner un ejemplo, sepultada por las rocas como había estado a punto de pasar hacía poco.

Se fijó de nuevo en la castaña quien había comenzado a mirarlo, seguramente preguntándose el motivo de su ardua observación, cuando vio como se acercaba a él y le arrebataba el sombrero de la cabeza para cambiarlo por un gorro de lana verde con dos bultos a los lados que simulaban ojos de rana.

Al verse en el espejo no pudo disimular un pequeño tic en el ojo al ver lo ridículo que se veía con eso puesto y cuando se giró para retar a esa mujer castaña que le producía dolores de cabeza, la descubrió llevando su propio sombrero naranja mientras le sonreía.

—Definitivamente ese gorro no te pega para nada, no eres tan mono como Cristian—Dijo sujetando su estomago debido al ataque de risa.

—¿Tienes algo con los sombreros de animales? ¿O qué?—Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado—Pues el mío no te queda mucho mejor que a mí la rana esta—Dijo colocando su mano encima de su sombrero naranja.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el repentino ataque de risa y cuando se dio cuenta, al apartar la mano del sombrero, ella lo observaba con una sonrisa más calmada. Por lo que llegó a pensar si todo eso había sido un pequeño plan de ella para probar algo, aunque no entendía el qué.

—Menos mal, has vuelto a ser tú, llevas un rato muy callado ¿Sabes?

Ace se quitó el gorro y se lo entregó al joven del puesto evitando el contacto visual con la chica y poniéndose a andar hacia el adolescente que los había dejado dos puestos atrás. Ella se había dado cuenta de su repentina fijación por ellos.

—Solo estaba pensando—Contestó sorprendido.

—Me imagino…—Dijo en un susurro.

La chica se quedó parada por un momento al sentir como alguien la agarraba del brazo ejerciendo una pequeña fuerza y se giró a mirar a la mujer de edad que agarraba su mano mientras le brindaba una sonrisa. La mujer estaba en una pequeña mesa con una bola de cristal al frente, no recordaba haber visto siquiera el puesto cuando hablaba con Ace pero la mujer le sonaba de algo. Las arrugas en su rostro la hacían ver de muy avanzada edad, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño imposible que le recordaba un poco a la torre de pisa y sus uñas, largas, rozaban contra la piel de su brazo raspándola un poco, sin llegar a hacerle daño.

—¿Puedo leer tu futuro chiquilla?—Preguntó la mujer— Y tranquila, es gratis

Ace siguió caminando observando como algunos de los puestos le sonaban bastante, al parecer en algún momento, sin darse cuenta, habían vuelto atrás en su visita. Se fijó en un puesto de libros y en uno en particular _"leyendas de la piratería"_. No sabía qué se consideraría leyenda de la piratería en ese libro, pero estaba seguro de que en alguna parte del mismo habría algo sobre Roger. Su rostro se ensombreció un poco al recordar ese nombre y al igual que había cogido el libro, lo puso donde estaba y se dispuso a seguir el camino detrás del niño hiperactivo, hasta que algo lo frenó.

—Tú eres el chico que iba con la muchacha de ojos verdes ¿verdad?—Dijo el tendero—Es curioso, ella se puso a mirar el mismo libro que tú.

No le sorprendió, ya que la había visto pararse a observarlo mientras compraban la espada. Había observado la fijación de ella por los libros y por lo que parecía era igual que su amor por la comida, pero el de ella con la literatura.

—Sí, ya lo sabía, le encantan estas cosas—Dijo él.

—Bueno, te lo regalo, algunas páginas están dobladas y tiene una mancha negra de tinta al final, así que la gente no lo va a querer comprar así, y si dices que a ella le gusta tanto leer, no veo que pueda estar en mejores manos—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Esto… gracias, es muy amable—Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Y tú muy educado—Dijo entregándole el libro en una bolsa de papel marrón—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu amiga?

—¿Quién? ¡Ah! No, no es mi…—Paró a pensar un momento mientras metía el libro en su mochila—_¿Qué demonios es?_

Ace miró a todas partes, detrás, desde hacía un rato, había localizado a Cristian, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte. Miró la pulsera, si esa cosa no reaccionaba significaba que ella no estaría demasiado lejos y además todavía llevaba puesto su sombrero así que localizar a una chica castaña con un sombrero naranja fuerte, no sería tan difícil.

Mientras, unos cuantos puestos más atrás, Sara seguía parada en el mismo lugar, había oído a la mujer decir algo, pero como estaba buscando a Ace no lo había oído bien, así que la anciana al no obtener respuesta de la muchacha había vuelto a repetirlo.

—No, lo siento, no creo en estas cosas—Dijo liberándose del agarre de la anciana.

—Ya veo… por cierto, ¿Cómo van las pesadillas?—Dijo con pose aburrida—Tal vez el pasado de ese chico sea demasiado para ti…

Sara, que había comenzado a andar para buscar a su hermano y Ace, volvió sobre sus pasos, con cara de pocos amigos y muchas preguntas en su cabeza, empezando por cómo esa mujer sabía lo que la atormentaba por las noches.

—¿Perdón?—Dijo alterada.

—Yo lo sé todo, por eso soy una gran profesional en mi campo.

—No me lo trago—Respondió.

—Tal vez no me creas, en tu mundo las cosas sobrenaturales están menos aceptadas supongo, pero deberías empezar a creer después de todo lo que te ha ocurrido ¿no te parece?

—¿Cómo sabe lo de las pesadillas?—Preguntó sin hacer caso a lo que acababa de decir la mujer.

—Bueno, no es difícil de imaginar, esa pulsera conecta a las personas y ese chico ha tenido un pasado bastante complicado, estaba segura que eso se convertiría en un efecto secundario.

—¿Usted sabe algo de la pulsera?

—¡Claro!—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Incluso como quitarla?

La anciana se quedó parada un momento y elevó una de sus cejas sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, así que comenzó a reír ante la pregunta de la muchacha.

—Todavía no es el momento de dejarte libre querida, antes debes hacer lo que desea la pulsera…

—¿Lo que desea la pulsera?—Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos sin entender como un objeto inanimado podría desear algo—¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Eso no lo sé, deberás descubrirlo tú misma, cada pulsera tiene su propia función y hasta que no lo descubras seguirás conectada a ese chico, aunque eso no es tan malo ¿no crees?—Sonrió—Por lo que veo te estás acostumbrando bien—Dijo señalando el sombrero.

Sara se llevó la mano a su cabeza sintiendo el sombrero en ella, no se había acordado de devolvérselo y todavía lo llevaba puesto, hacía un rato que le había perdido la pista a Ace y a su hermano, pero estaba segura que no tardaría mucho en encontrarlos.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas—Dijo la mujer—Estoy segura de que nos volveremos a encontrar, pero por ahora es mejor que empieces a buscar a los tuyos, al parecer hay varios hombres interesados en ti desde hace un rato. Aunque seguro que para nada bueno.

La chica giró la cabeza observando lo que decía la mujer, al menos dos hombres y una mujer, colocados en diversos puestos no paraban de mirarla, y como decía la adivina, seguro que no querían nada bueno. Cuando volvió la vista a la pequeña mesa de la adivina la mujer ya no estaba allí, ni siquiera la mesa con la bola de cristal. Sólo había un pequeño hueco entre puestos, sin rastro de nadie en él.

—Mierda—Susurró.

Siguió su camino tranquila, sin levantar sospechas, estaba segura que esos hombres la seguirían y si les daba la más ligera señal de que sabía que se encontraban allí la atacarían sin dudarlo y tres personas contra una mujer que casi acababa de empezar a aprender cómo defenderse… no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de quien saldría perdiendo de allí.

Por un momento escuchó un sonido metálico proveniente de su espalda, casi como lo que había oído cuando su hermano había desenvainado la espada para enseñársela, y eso no podría significar nada bueno, debía ser rápida y pensar en un plan antes de que sintiera el metal de la espada contra su piel. Observó un paraguas azul oscuro y se paró un momento en uno de los puestos mostrando interés por él, la mujer del puesto callejero se lo acercó mientras de reojo observaba al hombre que se suponía que de un momento a otro la atacaría, y no se equivocó, segundos después, el hombre se abalanzó hacia ella.

—¡Creo que le voy a tomar el paraguas prestado!—Dijo ella girándose hacia el hombre.

Abrió el paraguas que fue atravesado por la espada y giró la agarradera haciendo que todo el paraguas comenzara a dar vueltas arrebatándole la espada al hombre. El atacante miró sus manos para ver donde había ido la espada observando que había quedado enganchada en el paraguas.

—Lo siento, esto es para mí—Dijo Sara entre los gritos de la gente que había comenzado a correr al ver al atacante armado.

Apartó el paraguas de entre los dos, agarrando la espada que se había quedado enganchada en él y sin que el hombre pudiera reaccionar le pegó una patada en el estómago apartándolo de ella y salió corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello, cosa que en parte, así era. El hombre cayó al suelo y mandó a otro hombre que la siguiera, que no la dejara escapar.

En medio de su huída, entre la gente bajó el sombrero de su cabeza dejándolo colgado, por la cuerda que llevaba a su cuello permitiendo que éste cayera por su espalda. El color del sombrero de Ace no ayudaba mucho en su huída pero no iba simplemente a dejarlo tirado por ahí, así que rezó porque entre la gente no se viera si lo mantenía de esa manera.

—¡No vas a escapar tan fácilmente chica!—Gritó el hombre que la seguía.

Un olor extraño llegó a su nariz, un olor muy fuerte y se fijó en uno de los puestos delante de ella, una tiendecilla de fruta que parecía tener frutos exóticos, y si no se equivocaba eso que estaba oliendo era un Durian, una fruta que se caracterizaba por su fuerte olor, su gran tamaño y por una serie de fuertes pichos que en ese momento le venían de perlas.

Se paró un segundo delante del puesto respirando profundamente y cuando el hombre que la seguía pensaba que la tenía, cortó la pata del puesto dejando caer todas las piezas de fruta encima de él volviendo a ponerse rápidamente en camino a su huída.

Miró a todas partes buscando a Ace y Cristian, no veía a ninguno de los dos y eso ya empezaba a preocuparla, sobretodo se inquietó cuando a lo lejos pudo distinguir como una columna de fuego salía disparada hacia el cielo, señalándole exactamente la posición de Ace, pero también, que al igual que ella, tenía problemas.

Sintió como alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella y cayó al suelo rodando, hasta que encontró un puesto que la frenó. Adolorida observó como una mujer de cabello negro con carmín rojo la miraba con una sonrisa macabra. Vio algo brillar en sus manos, parecían unos guantes, aunque lo que la sorprendió en parte, no eran los guantes, sino lo que salía de los dedos de los mismos. Cada dedo en esos guantes de cuero negro tenía una larga cuchilla que parecía bastante afilada.

Minutos antes, en otra parte de la ciudad, Ace y Cristian buscaban a la chica preguntándose cómo se habría perdido si poco antes habían estado todos juntos en el puesto de los sombreros. Se pararon un segundo en una bifurcación preguntándose donde ir cuando Ace comenzó a darse cuenta de algo extraño, calculaba que aproximadamente unas cinco personas los seguían, y sin mostrar su tatuaje y sin su sombrero no sabía cómo era posible que lo hubieran reconocido, ya que en su cartel de "_se busca"_ no se le veía tan bien la cara.

—_Y si no son cazarrecompensas ¿qué son?_—Se preguntó mentalmente.

Una cuchilla empezó a salir de una de las mangas de uno de ellos, bajando por su mano. El moreno se dio cuenta que varios de esos hombres comenzaron a sacar armas y a apuntar hacia él. Sonrió de medio lado rascándose la cabeza, definitivamente nunca podía tomarse un pequeño descaso sin que algo le ocurriera.

—Oye Cristian—Le dijo al muchacho dándole la mochila—Cuando quieras puedes ponerte a correr—Se giró encarando a los cinco hombres.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó el adolescente sin entender nada.

—Será mejor que busques a tu hermana, tiene imán para los problemas y si estos están aquí no me extrañaría nada que sean uno de los motivos por los que no la encontramos.

—¿Pro… problemas?

—Corre—Le dijo comenzando a producir pequeñas llamas en su espalda y hombros.

El chico comenzó a correr como le había dicho Ace y en cuanto estuvo lo bastante lejos los hombres lo atacaron, lo que hizo que él creara una gran columna de fuego que subió hasta el cielo para quitárselos de encima, ni siquiera habían hecho amago de ir tras el muchacho, cosa que no le extrañó, ya que parecía que él era el objetivo en todo eso.

Cuando deshizo la columna de fuego, uno de los hombres, que le apuntaba con un arma disparó, provocando aún más caos en las calles, pero no le hizo ni un solo rasguño ya que las balas simplemente traspasaron sus llamas. El hombre decidió tirar el arma e ir hacia él, en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Ace paró todos sus golpes y en un salto se deshizo tanto de él, como de uno de sus compañeros que había decidido atacarlo por la espalda.

En pocos minutos había acabado con los cinco hombres y se acuclilló para ponerse a la altura de uno de ellos quien todavía estaba consciente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Sois cazarrecompensas?—Preguntó.

—No…—Contestó el hombre respirando con dificultad—Asesinos.

—¿Asesinos?—Se sorprendió—¿Alguien os contrató para matarme?

—No solo a ti…—Intentaba respirar con mucho esfuerzo—Un hombre nos pidió que matáramos a Ace puño de fuego y a una chica castaña que iba con él…

Ace se sorprendió ante las palabras del hombre, no entendía cómo era posible que alguien fuera del barco supiera de la existencia de la muchacha, hasta que cayó en algo, nadie fuera del barco, absolutamente nadie, sabía de la existencia de la muchacha y mucho menos que ella estaba con él, por lo tanto solo existía una explicación, había un traidor en el barco.

—Ese hombre que te contrató, ¿Recuerdas su nombre?—Preguntó Ace.

—Creo que sí, se llamaba…

En el tejado de una de las casas un hombre había disparado un arma dándole de lleno a la persona que intentaba interrogar Ace acabando con su vida al instante. Ace se levantó y observó al hombre, tenía el cabello blanquecino, una cicatriz que iba de parte a parte de sus pómulos y el rostro tapado desde la nariz hasta el cuello. Bajó de un salto hasta donde estaba Ace.

—Cada día los subordinados son más bocazas—Dijo el hombre—En mi casa tenemos costumbre de dejar los asuntos feos en familia ¿lo comprendes no chico?

El hombre sacó un látigo con una especie de cuchillo en forma de corazón en la punta y comenzó a moverlo en círculos.

—Así que tu fruta es una logia… tengo que suponer entonces que las balas no te afectan, pero tal vez esto sí…

Lanzó el látigo hacia Ace y éste lo esquivó en un saltó pero, nada más saltar sintió algo extraño en el látigo, esa cosa parecía tener vida y la punta comenzó a seguirlo. Se apartó en el momento justo, empujando la pared para que le diera tiempo a esquivarlo y lo hizo justo antes de que la punta del látigo lo atravesara, aunque no pudo evitar que la cuchilla rozara su brazo rompiendo un poco la manga de su camisa.

—No podrás escapar de mi látigo de la muerte, es lo mejor para atacarte a ti, traspasa incluso las frutas de tipo logia y sigue el calor, por tanto, estás muerto chico.

Esquivó por última vez la punta del látigo y sonrió al escuchar algo que le había dado la clave para, en pocos segundos deshacerse de ese tipo, ya que estaba seguro que no le daría la información que quería.

Comenzó a correr hacia él, seguido por su látigo, y puso sus manos juntas lanzando un reguero de fuego con ellas que incendió parte de la ropa del asesino, se tiró al suelo, y como había planeado, la punta del látigo fue directa a la nueva fuente de calor, su propio dueño, que acabó atravesado por su propia y mortal arma.

Ace se levantó del suelo, mirando el corte que le había provocado el látigo, no era más que un rasguño. Un dolor algo fuerte en su pecho llamó su atención y miró la pulsera, seguramente la castaña se estaba alejando demasiado de él y si era así, podrían meterse aun en más problemas, aunque a esas alturas ya nada lo sorprendía.

Sara, por su parte, estaba entre las cuchillas y la pared. Al caer, había perdido la espada que había conseguido quitarle al primer hombre que la había atacado y parecía no tener más recursos que las partes del destrozado puesto del mercado que había parado su caída. Entre los cuales había localizado una larga barra de hierro que podría usar, o eso quería pensar.

La morena comenzó a acercarse a ella y Sara, al verse acorralada por las cuchillas que le salían de los dedos, sacó de entre los escombros la barra de metal larga interponiéndola entre las cuchillas y ella, esforzándose en mantener la distancia.

—¿Crees que eso me va a parar?—Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Uno de sus brazos se separó de la barra y fue directa a clavar en el estomago de la muchacha sus cinco cuchillas, hasta que escuchó un ruido sordo, como si algo se rompiera en miles de pedazos y se desmayó.

—No, la barra era una distracción, lo que en verdad quería era pegarte un jarronazo en la cabeza, perdón—Dijo levantándose.

Justo había caído en un puesto de jarrones, rompiendo algunos, pero los que habían sobrevivido se suponía que eran bastante resistentes como para dejar K.O a alguien con un golpe con uno de ellos.

Siguió corriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había metido en una calle sin salida y cuando intentó salir observó como los dos hombres y la mujer que la perseguían, ya estaban allí. La mujer se tocaba la cabeza con gesto de dolor, mientras uno de los hombres intentaba quitarse, lleno de cortes y rasguños, algunas frutas puntiagudas que se le habían quedado enganchadas en la ropa.

Miró para todas partes, pero se había quedado sin ideas y encima comenzó a ahogarla un dolor bastante pronunciado en el pecho que estaba segura que venía de la pulsera.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Te has quedado sin truquitos?—Preguntó el primer hombre que la había atacado.

Comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza, necesitaba encontrar una salida, pero no veía ninguna y el tiempo se le empezaba a agotar. Vio que el hombre levantaba el brazo, con una pistola en la mano y decidió rendirse, en los segundos que le quedaban ni siquiera podría pensar en un buen plan, solo en un milagro.

Un ruido fuerte se escuchó en toda la calle haciendo que los cuatro giraran sus rostros hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba el estruendo. En segundos la pared contigua se rompió en pedazos mostrando delante de Sara la espalda de un hombre alto, con espalda ancha y… cabeza de perro ¿o era una máscara?

De repente el hombre se quedó estático y de él comenzaron a salir unos ruidos extraños como si respirara muy fuerte o… se hubiera quedado dormido…

—_¿Está roncando?—_Se preguntó Sara—_¿La narcolepsia en este mundo se pega o qué?_

—¡Se ha sobado!—Gritó el atacante—¡Ha venido a salvarla y se ha quedado sobado!—Exclamó con los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas.

La burbuja que se había formado al dormirse se rompió con uno de los fuertes ronquidos del hombre y miró para los lados como preguntándose donde estaba girándose a mirar a la chica y recordando el motivo por el que estaba allí.

—Bueno, bueno ¿Dónde estaba?—Dijo crujiéndose los nudillos—¡Ah sí! ¿Os gusta acorralar a la gente?

—¿Qué?—Preguntó el hombre sin entender como había podido romper la pared sin ningún arma y luego dormirse sin más—Mierda, ¿quién es este idiota? ¿Un pirata de barba blanca?

—¡¿A quién demonios…—Dijo el hombre desapareciendo de la vista de todos—…llamas tú pirata?!—Gritó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate.

—Espera un momento, n…no es pirata ¡Es un Marine!—Dijo la mujer.

—¿Marine?—Preguntó Sara más para ella misma que para él.

Los dos atacantes salieron corriendo al ver la fuerza sobrehumana del marine que acababa de aparecer por sorpresa y Sara aprovechó el momento para, en medio de su dolor, que iba en aumento por culpa de la pulsera, salir corriendo de allí mientras ese hombre se encargaba, al parecer fácilmente, de los tres atacantes. En su momento de huída casi perdiendo el aliento chocó con alguien, cosa que poco a poco la hizo recuperar sus fuerzas. Al darse cuenta de quién era, lo abrazó.

—Ey, ¿por qué tanta prisa?—Escuchó la voz de Ace.

—Necesitaba encontrar a alguien supongo…

—¿Algún problema en el tiempo que has estado sola?—Preguntó Ace.

—¿En serio me lo preguntas? ¿A mí?—Respondió ella separándose de él.

—Pues parece que sí eres un jodido imán para los problemas… ¿Les has conseguido dar esquinazo?

—La verdad es… que no… pero en el último momento apareció un hombre y me salvó…

—¿Un hombre?—Preguntó extrañado.

—Sí—Contestó pensativa—Era bastante alto, robusto, y llevaba una máscara de perro. Se cargó una pared solo con sus puños, parece que tiene narcolepsia y… creo que dijeron que era Marine…

Ace se paralizó, pensando que en lo que acababa de decir esa chica, esa descripción solo se ajustaba a una persona que conocía, y estaba seguro de que no podía ser, o eso esperaba.

—Ese hombre…—Susurró Ace—¿Dijo su nombre?

—No…—Dijo sintiendo como Ace se ponía nervioso.

Ace escuchó un ruido por encima de sus cabezas y subió la vista para ver si lo que había oído podía provenir del cielo. Cuando vio una sombra caer sobre ellos.

—¡Vigila!—Gritó cogiendo a la chica para apartarse del camino.

Un hombre cayó del cielo como un yunque, con otras tres personas inconscientes, atadas y agarradas por una cuerda. Para Ace todo fue en cámara lenta, el hombre cayó del cielo mientras su abrigo blanco se balanceaba con el viento que él mismo había provocado. Dejó a los tres atacantes inconscientes en el suelo y fijó su mirada en los dos muchachos que tenía delante de él. A través de su máscara de perro se podía ver como el hombre sonreía ampliamente, sus ojos no se podían distinguir entre la máscara, pero en una primera impresión parecía no ser una mala persona.

—Así que… primero te conviertes en el capitán de los Piratas Spade y luego te unes a la tripulación de barba blanca ¿no?—Dijo de repente el hombre.

Sara miró a Ace sin entender bien lo que estaba ocurriendo pero había entendido algo, él conocía al hombre de la máscara de perro, y al parecer muy bien, por la cara de horror que había puesto.

—No podría concederte mi perdón por esto ni aunque trataras de conseguirlo durante mil años—Siguió—¡Tu destino era convertirte en un fuerte Marine!

El hombre se quitó la máscara mostrando por fin su rostro. Era un hombre entrado en edad, con el cabello grisáceo y una barba recortada exactamente del mismo color que su cabello, de piel morena y con una cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su rostro. Su sonrisa y mirada no trasmitían maldades ocultas como lo hacía la de barba negra así que ella no comprendía porque Ace se veía como si ante él hubiera aparecido el mismísimo demonio, aunque supuso que era por su condición de Marine.

—Sal de aquí ya—Dijo Ace apretando fuertemente los puños—Ese hombre no es nadie que pueda ser vencido tan fácilmente…

Ante esa reacción empezó a asustarse de verdad, si el mismo Ace decía en pocas palabras que ese hombre era invencible siendo tan fuerte como era, esa persona debería ser un auténtico monstruo comparable a barba blanca.

—¡Niño desagradecido!—Gritó—En lugar de advertir a la chica sobre mí deberías de haber corrido hacia aquí a cámara lenta y haberme dado un abrazo.

La cara de la chica se tornó un auténtico poema al entender cada vez menos lo que estaba pasando ahí, preguntándose cómo era posible que un marine pidiera un abrazo a cámara lenta por parte de un pirata.

—¿Pero qué dices? Yo no sé qué recuerdas exactamente, pero eso no ha pasado en veinte años y no va a pasar ahora—Dijo Ace.

—Así que no ¿eh?, al hacerte pirata has perdido los modales hasta con la familia, bueno, tal vez haya que recordarte…—Dijo sonriendo más ampliamente—…como se saluda a un abuelo.

—¡¿Abuelo?!—Exclamó Sara sobresaltada.

Dos segundos pasaron exactamente entre que dijo la palabra que la dejó impactada hasta que una brisa tocó su piel y vio a Ace volar hasta estrellarse contra un muro de piedra que estaba tras ellos. Todo había pasado muy rápido, el hombre había saltado y le había propinado un puñetazo en la cabeza a su nieto haciéndolo volar y empotrándolo contra la pared a una velocidad a la que el ojo humano ni siquiera podía captarlo.

El hombre paró a reírse como si estuviera completamente fuera de sus cabales y ella corrió hacia Ace simplemente para asegurarse que aun seguía vivo. El moreno se comenzaba a incorporar, aun tumbado en el suelo y rodeado de escombros, del lugar al que había sido arrojado con un puñetazo de amor por su abuelo.

—Ace ¿estás bien?—Le preguntó preocupada intentando ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—¿Qué parte de "sal de aquí" no has entendido?—Dijo Ace rechazando su ayuda.

—¿Y tú qué parte de mi pregunta no has entendido?—Gritó ella alejándose un poco de él.

—Si no vas a irte, solo…—Dijo cerrando los ojos un momento intentando buscar su fuerza interior para levantarse, cosa que no encontró y acabó de rodillas en el suelo—…no digas nada que pueda enfadarlo.

—¿En serio es tu abuelo? Los abuelos donde yo vengo te dicen lo guapo que estás aunque los demás seres humanos no lo vean… ¡No te empotran contra un muro y te mandan a volar doscientos metros!—Gritó.

—Sara… ¡¿Eso para ti es no enfadarlo?!—Preguntó atónito.

—Así que… Sara ¿no?—Escuchó una voz tras ella.

Vio una sombra enorme en el suelo que tapaba incluso la suya propia y se giró lentamente para mirar de frente al hombre que por primera vez se dirigía a ella y no a su nieto, como había hecho hasta el momento.

—Mi nombre es Monkey D. Garp—Dijo dando un paso al frente—Pero por lo que veo…

La chica observó como la analizaba con la mirada y aunque no se movió estuvo tentada a dar un pequeño paso atrás por la fuerza que transmitía solo con sus ojos. Para ella todo empezó a transcurrir a cámara lenta, vio como el robusto hombre levantaba los brazos y dejaba caer sus manos sobre sus hombros. Notó su firme agarre y por un segundo se preguntó si también la mandaría a volar, pero cuando alzó la vista hasta el rostro del hombre observó en él una gran y radiante sonrisa que la empezó a desconcertar. No sabía qué planeaba.

—…tú puedes llamarme abuelo—Dijo donde se había quedado comenzando a reírse con una risa demasiado fuerte y escandalosa, y al parecer, característica suya.

—¿Eh?—Atinó a decir en medio de su desconcierto.

Su cerebro comenzó a preguntarse si sus oídos habían entendido bien lo que acababa de decir y se puso en marcha intentando encontrar otra respuesta que no fuera lo que había captado en medio de esa risa.

—Vaya… quién se lo iba a imaginar…—Siguió riendo y pegándole pequeños golpes en los hombros a la chica.

Ace se había perdido en la conversación, su abuelo parecía contento, y decía cosas sin sentido, se levantó acariciándose la cabeza, exactamente en el lugar donde había sentido el golpe el "puño de amor" de su abuelo. Y solo observó, sin decir nada, para ver el rumbo que seguía esa extraña conversación.

—Disculpa por no salir antes a salvarte, quería ver cómo te las apañabas sola, tienes ideas bastante interesantes pero… si no llego a aparecer esos tipos habrían acabado contigo.

—¡ah! Sí… es cierto, muchas gracias… por salvarme…

—Se nota que no eres pirata, te defiendes bien pero no eres tan fuerte como para serlo… ¡Lo cual es un alivio!—Exclamó aumentando la sonrisa.

—No, no soy pirata… aunque no sé por qué eso tenía que ser un alivio…—Susurró más para ella misma que para Garp.

—¡Porque para un abuelo vicealmirante de la marina que la novia de su nieto no sea pirata es un gran alivio!

Tanto Ace como Sara se quedaron un rato totalmente estáticos en su lugar, dándole vueltas a esa maldita frase mientras oían de fondo la característica risa de Garp.

Ace observó como el cuerpo de la chica empezaba a encogerse un poco, sus hombros se habían juntado una distancia mínima y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. La risa de Sara empezó a oírse segundos después, llegando incluso a provocar que una lágrima resbalara por su rostro.

—¿Novia? No, no, ¡Nada por ese estilo!—Dijo entre risas—Hace dos días nos odiábamos ¡Como si pudiera ser su novia! ¡Qué buen chiste!

—¿Chiste? ¿Qué chiste? Lo digo en serio, os vi antes durante el espectáculo…

—¿En el espectáculo?—Preguntó Ace.

Le dio vueltas un rato hasta que cayó en cuenta, el momento que habían empezado a discutir hacía aproximadamente una hora, cuando ella se había encaprichado en medio desnudarlo para ver cómo estaba su lateral, ya que se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su cuerpo. Aunque no sabía cómo se veía desde fuera, de una cosa estaba seguro, ninguna persona normal podría haber confundido esa pelea a gritos con una pelea de enamorados, solo su abuelo.

—¿Tan en secreto lo lleváis?—Dijo riendo—¡A mí no podéis engañarme!

—¡Qué no somos nada!—Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

La chica suspiró cansada, al principio le había hecho hasta gracia, pero a ese hombre no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión y ya estaba llegando a cansarse. El hombre soltó los hombros de Sara, los cuales aún sujetaba y se giró cogiendo a los tres atacantes que aun seguían inconscientes como si de un saco de patatas se tratara.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, esta vez pasaré por alto el haberme encontrado con un pirata, supongo que es lo que llaman el peso de la familia…—Dijo metiéndose el dedo meñique en la nariz con rostro aburrido—Estoy seguro de que no será la primera vez que nos encontremos. ¡Ah! E invitadme a la boda.

—¡Qué no va a haber ninguna boda!—Gritó Ace rojo de rabia.

Sara observó como el hombre se iba y miró a Ace quien aunque no lo demostrara, entre toda esa rabia que sentía al saber que su abuelo jamás lo dejaría explicarse apropiadamente, se alegraba de ver a alguien de su familia, o eso parecía a simple vista.

—¿Volvemos al barco?—Preguntó Sara al ver como Ace se echaba una de sus manos a la frente masajeándosela en señal de cansancio.

Él simplemente asintió y cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos repasaron mentalmente lo que acababa de pasar y no pudieron evitar reírse. Algo de gracia tenía todo lo que les había pasado.

—Toma el sombrero _mi amor_, que al final me lo voy a quedar—Dijo colocándoselo en la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

—Daba por hecho que algún día me lo devolverías _cariño—_Respondió ajustándoselo bien a la cabeza.

—Suena fatal—Sonrió.

—Tienes razón—Dijo Ace torciendo el gesto.

Volvieron a mirarse y se sonrieron, poniéndose en marcha para llegar cuanto antes al barco, ya que parecía ser el único lugar donde su habilidad de imanes para los problemas en los que se habían convertido no surtía efecto. Aunque en ese momento, ninguno de los dos sabía que los problemas en el barco todavía no habían estallado, pero tampoco faltaba mucho tiempo para que el desastre se cerniera sobre todos ellos.

...

_¡Bueno! ¡Aquí os traigo el capítulo 14! ¡Espero que os guste!_

_Por fin se desvela quien era el personaje estrella del capítulo anterior, esa sombra que había reconocido Ace en medio de su pequeña discusión. Sé que muchas queríais que fuera Shanks y os comprendo, pero pensé mejor en Garp y su manera loca de ser, es un personaje que me gusta por sus locuras y espero haberlas captado bien sin que se me haya ido del personaje ;)_

_Como siempre quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leéis la historia y a los que aunque no comentáis habéis puesto mi historia entre vuestros favoritos. De verdad, muchas gracias._

_Y ahora, ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! ¡Sois un amor! Muchas estáis ahí desde el principio y eso es realmente importante para mí._

_Espero que os guste el capítulo y ¡hasta dentro de dos semanitas! ;)_

**_Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	15. Sentimientos complicados

**_Capítulo 15: Sentimientos complicados_**

Habían llegado hacía bastante tiempo al barco desde su última y entretenida visita a una isla. Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por un Cristian preocupado que no hacía nada más que dar vueltas a su hermana para ver si estaba bien. Al parecer, en el momento de la huida de Cristian, Thatch había conseguido distinguir las llamas de su nakama en la lejanía y se había encontrado con el adolescente, quien le había explicado todo lo mejor que sabía, ya que algunas partes, como el paradero de su hermana, él no las sabía.

Nada más explicárselo, se pusieron en marcha para buscarlos a ambos, pero cuando llegaron al lugar donde habían visto las llamas, Ace ya no se encontraba allí, y debido a la presencia de Marines que querían saber lo que había pasado y quien había sido el causante de semejante pelea callejera, tuvieron que volver al barco.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿El propio Garp te salvo? ¿Monkey D. Garp?—Exclamó Cristian con ojos brillantes después de escuchar con pelos y señales el relato de su hermana.

Sara rodó los ojos y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Los dos estaban solos en la despensa de medicamentos de la enfermería y ella buscaba algo en particular para que las molestias de un testarudo moreno desaparecieran, pero su hermano no la dejaba buscar lo que necesitaba tranquilamente.

—¿Y ni siquiera lo reconociste? ¡Pero qué parte de One piece has visto tú!

—¡Te dije que no me acuerdo de mucho! ¿Y cómo quieres que sepa que Garp es el abuelo de Ace? ¡Lo único que tienen en común es la narcolepsia!

Cristian suspiró y observó a su hermana rebuscar en la despensa mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza. Por lo que había dicho no sabía que Garp no era el abuelo real de Ace, pero tal vez era mejor que no supiera algunas cosas, no porque no se fiara del silencio de su hermana sino porque intentar explicarle de donde venía Ace sabiendo que los vigilaban… tal vez no era uno de los mejores secretos que se podían decir sin pensar en las consecuencias, aunque no estaba seguro de si barba negra ya lo sabía o no.

La chica sacó un pequeño tubo encontrando por fin lo que buscaba. Cogió la caja de antiinflamatorios y la pomada despidiéndose de su hermano, al cual había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Buscó a Ace por todas partes, incluso pensó que tal vez estaría en la habitación, pero lo único que encontró en ella fue su camisa encima de la cama y… ¿otra cama?

—Vaya , has visto mi sorpresa antes de tiempo—Dijo Thatch detrás de ella—Me dijiste que no querías nada pero necesitarás una cama ¿no? Porque dormir en esa especie de hamaca…. No sabía que Ace era tan poco cuidadoso con las mujeres...

Sara se rió al escuchar las palabras de Thatch ya que éste en ningún momento se había imaginado que durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, ella solo había dormido unas pocas horas en esa hamaca prefabricada, pues aquel que estaba acusando de ser poco cuidadoso había sido el que en efecto dormía de forma incomoda en la hamaca que él mismo había improvisado, sin siquiera escucharla sobre su idea de turnarse la cama.

—Gracias por la cama—Dijo con una sonrisa—Ace y su espalda te lo agradecerán en lo más profundo de su alma.

—¿Ace y… su espalda?—Preguntó Thatch sorprendido.

—Así es, intenté convencerlo de que yo soy más pequeña que él y que cabría mejor en la hamaca, pero no me hizo caso.

—Ya veo…—Respondió Thatch aun con los ojos como platos.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Por allí, en las… escaleras…—Dijo señalando el lugar con su brazo.

—¡Gracias!—Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento.

—Interesante…—Dijo con una sonrisa pícara—Muy interesante…

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el lugar que había señalado Thatch, no le costó mucho tiempo encontrar a Ace ya que llevaba una camisa amarilla de manga corta que no pasaba muy desapercibida, pero por un momento paró a observarlo. Parecía pensativo y algo triste. Sus ojos reflejaban desconcierto, como si hubiera algo que se escapara a su entendimiento. Ese rostro tan sereno le hacía querer saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico y tenía una necesidad casi imperiosa de descubrirlo.

Por su parte, Ace no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Lo que había ocurrido en la isla no era normal y menos aun su conversación con el hombre que le había dicho que eran asesinos, el mismo que había estado a punto de decirle el nombre del que él pensaba que era un traidor. No sabía qué interés tenía el famoso traidor en acabar con la vida de la chica, pero algo no le cuadraba en todo eso y las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza sin respuesta.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde que ella y su hermano habían caído en el barco como por arte de magia, y aunque al principio muchos de los hombres tenían curiosidad en los recién llegados, ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y ya casi nadie reparaba en preguntarse de dónde habían salido los dos muchachos, porque el pensamiento de que esos dos eran de otro mundo ya se había comenzado a ver como algo bastante normal en el barco.

Empezó a sentirse algo nervioso, alguien le observaba, así que pensando en la posibilidad de que fuera el traidor se giró, encontrándose de bruces con unos ojos verdes que lo observaban con bastante interés y curiosidad.

—Te traigo lo que te dije antes—Dijo ella antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

—No hacía falta, ni siquiera me molesta—Respondió volviéndose otra vez a mirar el mar con gesto aburrido.

Notó como la chica se colocaba a su lado y dejaba reposar los brazos sobre la pequeña barandilla de madera que la separaba de una caída al inmenso mar y volvió a mirarla de reojo esperando a que le echara la bronca o le retara, pero no dijo nada, estuvo quieta, en silencio, observando la inmensidad del mar a su lado. La verdad era que si estaba tranquila no era desagradable estar a su lado, al contrario, si no estuvieran más de la mitad del día discutiendo incluso podrían ser amigos, pero ella lo hacía todo complicado. Discutían por cualquier cosa y era tan testaruda que hacerla cambiar de parecer era un auténtico reto, aunque también era valiente y tenía buenas ideas.

La chica bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña caja de antiinflamatorios que aún tenía en las manos y empezó a jugar con ella pensando en la última vez que había tocado una de esas pequeñas cajas en su mundo. Se preguntó cómo estarían sus padres, sus abuelos y sus amigos, todas las personas que había dejado atrás con esa bizarra experiencia. Lo veía lejano, casi como si la vida que había vivido hasta ahora fuera un sueño y lo real fuera ese extraño mundo, rodeada de peligros y de gente poderosa, atada a un hombre que podía reducir a cenizas todo a su alrededor.

Porque sí, el chico al que estaba atada podía ser uno de los más poderosos dentro de ese mundo pero no por ello tenía que ser terrorífico, al contrario, tenía narcolepsia, a la que aunque pareciera mentira ya se había acostumbrado y una educación que dejaba a la de cualquiera a la altura de los zapatos, era ingenioso, pero también testarudo, con un apetito voraz y poseía una sonrisa que seguro que atontaría a cualquiera que se fijara en ella.

—_¿Pero qué estás pensando? ¡No pienses en eso! ¿Estás loca?—Se recriminó mentalmente._

Ace observó como la chica cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza hacia los lados y justo después empezó a mirarlo de reojo, descubriendo que él también la miraba y provocando en ella un notable sonrojo.

—Mejor… me voy, te dejo esto en el cuarto y si quieres te lo tomas y sino pues nada, lo vuelvo a guardar… pero eso sí, si decides tomarlo ni se te ocurra beber alcohol ¿entendido? Y no te tomes las pastillas muy seguidas, como mínimo cada ocho horas—Dijo ella a una velocidad increíble—Hasta luego.

El chico asintió lentamente observando como ella se marchaba a toda velocidad subiendo las escaleras de madera que llevaban a las habitaciones y repasando mentalmente sus palabras, ya que la velocidad a la que lo había dicho ni siquiera podía considerarse como humana, pero lo que más le había sorprendido era el visible sonrojo de sus mejillas, cuyo motivo desconocía ¿estaría enferma?

Por otra parte Sara acababa de entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso y acercándose a la cama sentándose en ella y parándose a darle vueltas a la cabeza sin entender lo que le había pasado exactamente. Al pensar en la sonrisa de ese chico algo en su cerebro había explotado haciéndola ver como una idiota, y cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado su corazón había dejado de latir para luego darle la sensación de que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho disparado, aparte de que sus mejillas habían comenzado a arder.

Se levantó de la cama poniendo una mano en su muñeca para contar las pulsaciones de su corazón descubriendo que aún latía sin control.

—¿Pero qué me pasa?—Se preguntó a sí misma apoyándose en la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

Al apoyarse oyó un ruido sordo, un golpe que la sorprendió y la hizo mirar hacia el suelo. La mochila que llevaba Ace en su "pequeña excursión" por el distrito comercial de la isla se había caído al suelo, mostrando un paquete marrón que le llamó la atención.

Se agachó y lo cogió desenvolviéndolo y descubriendo en él un libro, un libro que le había llamado la atención en uno de los puestos de la isla. Se preguntó si a Ace le gustaría ese tipo de libros ya que nunca, en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, lo había visto con un libro en sus manos, y no parecía del tipo al que le apasionaría tener entre sus manos un libro de esas características, entonces ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Abrió el libro por una página al azar mientras seguía pensando en por qué eso estaría en la mochila de Ace, pero cuando iba a cerrarlo paró en seco volviendo atrás en sus pasos y leyendo las palabras que se habían amontonado en su cabeza como un vendaval: _"La leyenda viviente, Gold D. Roger, el rey de los piratas" _

Recordó una conversación con Marla, una de las enfermeras de la segunda división, la cual le había dicho que barba blanca era el hombre más poderoso en todo el grand line, después de la muerte del afamado rey de los piratas a quien se consideraba un monstruo con una fuerza semejante a la del mismo barba blanca o incluso mínimamente superior. Ahora entendía parte de sus sueños, las pesadillas sobre el pasado de Ace, la gente comentando que un hijo de ese hombre no podría considerarse humano, todo porque el padre de Ace era el rey de los piratas, aunque seguía sin comprender por qué decían que un hijo de ese hombre sería un monstruo, después de todo su padre sólo había sido un hombre fuerte.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sorprendió y cerró el libro dejándolo encima de la pequeña mesa y mirando a la persona que había entrado, una enfermera.

—Disculpa si te he asustado, necesitábamos preguntarte una cosa sobre lo que le habías prescrito a uno de los enfermos, ¿podrías venir a la enfermería un momento?

—¡Claro, sin problemas!—Respondió ella.

La enfermera salió de la habitación delante de ella y cuando se giró a cerrar la puerta echó un último vistazo al libro queriendo saber más cosas sobre el padre de aquel al que estaba atada, queriendo dar explicación a tanto odio en los ojos del pequeño muchacho de sus pesadillas.

Ace se sorprendió bastante cuando Thatch había aparecido de la nada justo después de que la castaña se fuera a velocidad del rayo. Según él, necesitaba ayuda con algo pesado que no podría mover él solo, pero a Ace le extrañó que le pidiera ayuda precisamente a él cuando sabía que su amigo pedía ayuda siempre al primero que pasaba por lo que podían denominar "la escena del crimen" y no se paraba a pensar en quién podría ayudarle mejor.

El moreno dejó el último barril en la despensa y después suspiró tocándose mínimamente la parte inflamada de su abdomen. Al coger peso había comenzado a molestarle, pero poco tiempo pudo centrarse en el dolor porque su amigo comenzó a hablarle.

—Bueno, ya está, gracias por la ayuda Ace—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—De nada—Respondió con otra sonrisa.

—Pero en verdad, no quería que me ayudaras con esto, sino con otra cosa—Dijo de repente.

Ace se sorprendió pero le indicó que siguiera con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Por su parte, Thatch comenzó a tocarse el tupé castaño que llevaba en la cabeza con aparente nerviosismo.

—He estado pensando, ya sabes… sobre esa chica…—Dijo todavía tocando su tupé.

—¿Esa chica?—Preguntó Ace sentándose encima de uno de los barriles—¿Alguna enfermera o conquista en la isla?—Dijo con una sonrisa pícara sabiendo de la fama de Don Juan de su nakama.

—No, la chica de la que te hablo es Sara.

La cara de Ace cambió de repente, su sonrisa desapareció cambiándose por una cara de puro desconcierto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el nombre de la chica sobre la que hablaba su amigo, y por un momento creyó escuchar mal.

—¿Sara?—Preguntó para asegurarse de lo que habían escuchado sus oídos.

—Así es… desde hace unos días he empezado a observarla y puedo decir que tiene algo distinto, es algo extraño, no sé cómo explicarlo…

—Eso distinto que dices que tiene se llama mal carácter—Dijo con rostro aburrido levantándose del barril.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Te has parado siquiera a mirarla bien? Tiene unas piernas preciosas, unos hermosos ojos verdes, el tamaño de sus pechos es el perfecto, ni enormes ni pequeños, un cabello castaño largo y aparentemente sedoso en el que enredarse, y ese mal carácter del que hablas solo es un punto a favor para ella en cuestiones de cama, sólo imagina si consiguiera que ella se fijara en mí y ese mal carácter se transformara en fiereza en medio de…

—¡Cállate!—Gritó Ace de repente.

Thatch se sorprendió cuando el puño de su joven nakama estuvo a punto de impactar contra su propio rostro, tuvo que moverse para evitar el golpe, y cuando Ace se separó de él pudo observar como el puño había atravesado la pared de madera que estaba tras él. Intentó hablar, pero en cuanto miró a Ace sus ojos lo paralizaron. La mirada de su nakama estaba como inyectada en sangre, sus puños estaban apretados y el que había usado para atravesar la pared comenzaba a sangrar un poco por el golpe, realmente estaba enfadado. Thatch se sorprendió porque nunca había visto esa mirada dirigida a él, nunca a uno de sus nakamas.

—Como bien dices ella no es como las otras así que ni se te ocurra tocarla si piensas que sus puntos fuertes son sólo esas idioteces superficiales porque te equivocas.

Ace salió de la despensa aún cabreado y con la vista fija en un punto en el horizonte, sin mirar con quien se cruzaba, ni si quiera si podría chocarse con alguien, dejando a un Thatch realmente sorprendido y aun en estado de Shock al ver como su sonriente nakama se había transformado en una auténtica fiera.

—¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho para sacarlo de sus casillas?—Preguntó Marco que había escuchado parte de la conversación en las sombras.

—Solo quería comprobar una cosa…—Respondió Thatch girándose para mirar a Marco.

—¿Y para comprobarla buscabas poner iracundo a Ace? Porque si es así lo has conseguido.

—En verdad… no pensaba que iba a ponerse así…—La cara de sorpresa fue sustituida por una sonrisa—Esto va aún más allá de lo que creía… ¡cada vez se pone más interesante!—Exclamó muy excitado.

Thatch se puso a caminar con una gran sonrisa ignorando la presencia de Marco quien suspiró imaginándose por donde iba el castaño y sabía que las cosas podrían torcerse, sobre todo si comenzaba a remover los confusos sentimientos de su joven nakama.

Ace llegó a la puerta de su habitación y justo cuando iba a abrir una mano comenzó a pegar pequeños golpes en su hombro intentando llamar su atención.

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritó Ace girándose a encarar a la persona que le había tocado el hombro.

El moreno se encontró con un joven adolescente de cabellos castaños y ojos más bien azulados cuyo rostro mostraba un total desconcierto al observar el recibimiento del mayor, a quien había comparado mentalmente con uno de sus profesores por el rostro que estaba haciendo.

—Yo… solo quería preguntarte si habías visto a Marco…

Ace se dio cuenta del grito que le había pegado al muchacho y enseguida intentó suavizar su rostro, ya que el adolescente no tenía ninguna culpa de que él se hubiera levantado con el pie izquierdo.

—No, no lo he visto…—Respondió intentando mostrarle una sonrisa relajada, aunque no lo consiguió.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Le preguntó.

—Sí, sí, solo he tenido una pequeña discusión, nada que no se pueda arreglar, pero gracias por preocuparte.

—Si mi hermana ha tenido algo que ver en esto… puedo asegurar que no lo habrá hecho con mala intención, cuando está en sus días tiende a estar irascible y puede haberte hecho enfadar, pero en el fondo estoy seguro que no quería.

—¿Sus días?—Preguntó.

—Sí, ya sabes, los días esos del mes de las mujeres…—Dijo levantando las cejas—Las hormonas están revolucionadas, esas cosas…

—Suficiente—Dijo entendiéndolo—No, no ha sido tu hermana, ha sido…—Comenzó a pensar en qué decirle exactamente—Por cosas mías, anda, vete a buscar a Marco y no seas cotilla.

—¡Ey que solo quería ayudar! ¡Eso no es ser cotilla!—Exclamó siguiendo las palabras de Ace al pie de la letra.

El moreno abrió la puerta mientras observaba al adolescente irse hablando solo, desde el momento que lo vio por primera vez ese niño lo miraba tan fijamente que en cualquier momento lo atravesaría, por lo que en palabras del adolescente era una admiración absoluta por su persona, aunque era un poco incomodo, al igual que la mirada fija de la chica de ojos verdes, por lo menos ambos hermanos se parecían en eso, cualquiera podría darse cuenta cuando les interesaba saber algo con esa mirada tan absorbente que era imposible ignorar.

Cristian no era una mala persona, era bastante inocente, eso sí, y se notaba que estaba preocupado por el origen de su mal humor, pero tampoco quería darle bombo a lo que acababa de pasar con Thatch, después de todo se sentía incluso avergonzado por el espectáculo de gritos que le había ofrecido a su nakama. Aún no sabía bien el motivo, pero había comenzado a sentir de un momento a otro una enorme ira al oír sus palabras y había estallado cuando había pensado que era suficiente información para su cerebro, llegando incluso a alzar uno de sus puños en su contra.

El muchacho cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyó su cabeza en ella, observando de reojo la mano que había sido capaz de levantar contra uno de sus tan preciados nakamas, alguien tan precioso para él que consideraba incluso familia. Nunca había osado dañar a uno de sus compañeros, sí que era verdad que como piratas algunas veces discutían y resolvían sus disputas a golpes, pero enseguida se les pasaba y nunca lo hacían con la ira e inquina que había sentido en ese instante.

Todo por culpa de unas palabras que ni siquiera lo dañaban a él, sino que expresaban la admiración de su nakama por el cuerpo de una mujer...

Dio dos pasos hacia delante intentando relajarse pero pisó cuanto apenas algo que había en el suelo. Levantó su bota y cogió el pequeño tubo de pastillas que sabía que era el que anteriormente tenía la castaña en sus manos y comenzó a darle vueltas mientras pensaba.

Su primer encuentro con esa mujer había sido extraño, una mujer había caído de la nada al lado de un adolescente completamente dormido, la muchacha actuaba a la defensiva y tenía la idea loca de que ella y su hermano venían de otro mundo y habían caído por casualidad en el barco. La sinceridad en sus ojos lo había abrumado al principio, pensando que tal vez sí era cierto y creyéndola hasta el punto de defender la idea delante de su padre.

Si el asunto de la pulsera que los mantenía atados se hubiera arreglado el primer día, ella y su hermano ya no estarían en el barco, lo más seguro, y jamás se habría dado cuenta de ciertas cosas en la personalidad de la muchacha, como su parte demoniaca o su independencia y valentía.

Con su rostro angelical, no aparentaba la fiereza que había en su interior, pero desde hacía un tiempo, había descubierto un auténtico demonio con ingeniosas ideas y planes alocados que, aunque pareciera mentira, funcionaban mejor de lo que nadie esperaría. Admitía que su carácter la hacía realmente explosiva y le gustaba enfadarla, meterse con ella para que lo encarara aún sabiendo que poco después entrarían en un bucle de discusiones del que rara vez saldrían si uno de los dos no cortaba la disputa, pero le gustaba ver a esa pequeña chica con los ojos envueltos en llamas y las cejas a punto de rozarse entre ellas. Lo que los demás verían como un rostro desencajado él lo veía como un gesto adorable que solo le mostraba a él.

La mano que hasta hacía segundos daba vueltas al tubo de antiinflamatorios había parado de hacerlo, y sus ojos se habían ensanchado hasta el punto de casi salirse de sus cuencas al repasar mentalmente sus propios pensamientos juntar _"gesto adorable"_ con la castaña era como decir que un rey marino era amigable o que la marina y los piratas nunca tenían combates. Y lo que más le había sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos era la parte del _"que solo le mostraba a él"_ ¿Acaso quería algo de ella que fuera exclusivo para él?

Recordó de forma fugaz el sonrojo que le había mostrado ese día y algo comenzó a removerse en su interior.

—_Sí que quieres…—_Respondió una voz en su cabeza.

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados intentando que la sarta de tonterías en las que estaba pensando desaparecieran, porque eso era lo que eran, tonterías en las que seguramente pensaba a raíz de la pelea que había tenido con Thatch.

Se quitó el sombrero tirándolo encima de la cama y teniendo cuidado se tumbó en la cama pensando ahora en la manera de pedir disculpas a Thatch, porque eso era lo que en verdad tenía que preocuparle, cómo encarar a su amigo después de el mal rato que le había hecho pasar, y no esa sarta de tonterías que rondaban su cerebro.

La noche había llegado y el momento que esperaba medio barco había llegado con ella. Hacía bastante tiempo que Sara se encontraba con las enfermeras en la tan esperada fiesta pirata, la cual era justo lo que se esperaba, un festín de comida de todas las clases posibles y como no, música, bromas, alcohol y más alcohol. Aunque claro, era una fiesta pirata, en ningún sitio ponía que fuera una cena de gala.

Había estado a punto de librarse de la fiesta alegando cansancio y un gran dolor de cabeza, pero esas chicas eran más insistentes de lo que pensaba en un principio, así que ni en sus mejores sueños la dejarían escapar tan fácilmente. Desde el principio quería repasar el capítulo de Gold D. Roger que había en el libro que Ace había dejado en su habitación para descubrir más cosas sobre él, pero no podría deshacerse de esas chicas y menos irse de allí, así que se rindió y simplemente les siguió el juego.

—¡Ey vosotras!—Exclamó un hombre—¿No queréis participar en el concurso de bebida que vamos a hacer?

—No, muchas gracias…—Dijo una de las enfermeras.

—¡Vamos! También sois de la segunda división, una lucha por ver quien más aguanta de la decimosexta, la doceava, la decima, la cuarta y la segunda división tiene que ser interesante. Y si hubiera una muer sería más divertido, ¡incluso se ha apuntado un comandante!

—Vamos, déjalas tranquilas, yo representaré a la segunda división…—Dijo Delos apareciendo de la nada.

—No, en serio tiene que ser con una mujer.

Sara suspiró, estaban claras las intenciones de ese tipo, las mujeres tendían a tener menor aguante que los hombres al alcohol simplemente por ser mujeres y como ese era su pensamiento pensaba que podría divertirse con una mujer si esta llevaba más de una copa encima. Aunque no contaba con que había mujeres que podían aguantar lo mismo o más que un hombre, estaba generalizando.

—¿Os serviría conmigo?—Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

El hombre la miró de reojo reconociéndola como la muchacha que había aparecido de la nada pero que misteriosamente se había hecho bastante cercana al capitán de la segunda división, Ace, y si era ella y luego el comandante se enteraba de que la había metido en problemas, estarían más que muertos.

—Las niñas no sirven para estas cosas—Respondió el hombre.

—Cuida lo que dices sobre la señorita, Rozak—Dijo una voz masculina.

—¡Comandante Izo!

Un hombre vestido con un kimono de color rosado, con los labios pintados y el cabello azabache recogido en un moño oriental hizo acto de presencia. Observando a la muchacha con los brazos cruzados.

—Si está tan segura de que puede competir con piratas en un juego como este… que lo haga entonces. Quiero ver de qué es capaz exactamente para ofrecerse con tanta seguridad.

—No es seguridad—Dijo en medio de risas—Es que lo ha pedido con tanta desesperación que no he podido evitarlo.

El hombre puso la misma sonrisa falsa de la chica, se había dado cuenta de que no sonreía de corazón y odiaba ese tipo de sonrisas, sobre todo las de las mujeres astutas como pensaba que lo era ella.

Delos observó, después de tragar fuerte, la tensión en el aire y decidió quedarse a observar por si en algún momento la chica necesitaba de su ayuda, no por nada esa mujer había sido la que hacía no mucho había salvado su vida y algo le decía que ese encuentro les causaría problemas.

Ace comía y reía en un circulo improvisado que varios de sus nakamas y él habían hecho en el suelo. Después de haberse relajado había ido a pedirle disculpas a Thatch por su exagerado comportamiento, pero el castaño simplemente le contestó con una sonrisa restándole importancia a su reacción y diciendo que tenía razón con el carácter de la muchacha y que a él no le gustaba intentar nada con mujeres comprometidas, cosa que Ace no entendió, aunque le alegró que su amigo no se tomará mal la pelea en parte unilateral que habían tenido, ya que Thatch en ningún momento le respondió al golpe.

—Ey, ni se te ocurra ¿dónde vas con eso?—Dijo Ace quitándole a Cristian lo que parecía a simple vista una jarra de cerveza.

—¡Vamos Ace! ¡Solo es un traguito!—Respondió el adolescente.

—Un traguito tras otro ¿no? ¿Cuántos años te crees que tienes?—Dijo Ace reprendiéndole.

—Tú tenías 10 cuando bebiste sake, así que más que tú en esa época seguro—Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Ace se sorprendió y asustó a la vez al pensar en cuanta parte de su vida podía haber memorizado ese niño con la historia que de la que su hermano era protagonista, aunque lo que no entendía era cómo era posible que supiera tantas cosas de él, incluso tonterías como las del sake si después de todo la historia era sobre su hermano pequeño.

—¿A los diez?—Preguntó Thatch sorprendido—¡Así se ha quedado! ¡Narcolépsico perdido!

Todos los que estaban en el círculo, Marco, Vista, Thatch , Haruta y varios hombres más, empezaron a reír ante la broma de Thatch quien fue en parte reprendido por su joven nakama quien empezó a estirarle de las mejillas mientras el castaño se reía sin parar.

—Piénsalo bien Cristian, ¿Tú quieres que tu hermana se entere de que has bebido alcohol y rueden cabezas? ¿No verdad? ¡Pues aquí no se bebe hasta los 18, o 21 si me aprietas!—Dijo Thatch cuando fue liberado del agarre del moreno.

El muchacho empezó a quejarse hasta que pensó en lo que podría ocurrir si su hermana descubría lo que había bebido en esa inocente fiesta pirata y se puso blanco solo de imaginárselo, así que le dio la razón a Thacth y agachó la cabeza tomando un pequeño trago de su agua.

Ace lo miró de reojo mientras él también tragaba un poco de su agua, era la primera vez en la historia que él se sentía como un niño de quince años, pero al final había seguido los consejos de la castaña y se había tomado los antiinflamatorios descubriendo que eran bastante efectivos, ya no le dolía tanto, pero recordaba que ella en su pequeño discurso a velocidad del rayo le había dicho algo sobre no beber alcohol si se había tomado las pastillas así que simplemente siguió su recomendación, un poco disgustado por la idea del agua, pero sin darle mucha importancia, ya que así también podría estar atento a futuros movimientos extraños del traidor.

Ese era también un tema que le molestaba, la idea de que hubiera alguien en el barco esperando el momento adecuado para traicionarlos. Se descentró un poco de la conversación mirando a las personas que había alrededor de ellos, pero no vio nada extraño, cada uno estaba disfrutando del ambiente a su manera sin fijarse mucho en ellos.

Intentó incorporarse a la conversación pero por alguna extraña razón todos habían dejado de hablar, mirando algo que estaba detrás de él, pero no le dio tiempo a girarse, ya que alguien lo abrazó por la espalda recargando la mitad del peso de su cuerpo sobre él y rozando su mejilla con la de él.

—¡Ace!—Escuchó una voz femenina.

—¿Pero qué haces?—Preguntó a viva voz.

Se había lanzado sobre él, sin avisar, abrazándolo por el cuello y dejándose caer en su espalda, frotando su mejilla con la suya y dejándolo en un estado de shock en el que no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente a esa demostración tan extraña. Y olía un poco a… ¿sake?

—¡Oye Sara! A él no le gusta que lo abracen, ven, ven aquí que yo te doy amor—Dijo Thatch abriendo los brazos.

Ace lo miró de reojo molestándose un poco por eso, estaba seguro de que estaba borracha y que dejarla en los brazos de su nakama no era buena idea, y estando en ese estado no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionaría a la proposición de Thatch, así que tenía que pararla de alguna manera.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza?—Contestó con tono enfadado sorprendido a Ace—¿Se puede saber quién demonios quiere tu amor jodido asalta cunas en serie?

Thatch se quedó a cuadros con la contestación, planeaba que esa chica se volviera un poco más obediente y cariñosa al estar borracha tal como se mostraba con Ace, después de todo no le iba a hacer nada, solo quería volver a poner celoso a Ace, pero la contestación de ella lo había dejado de piedra. Fingió un puchero y tristeza por la contestación, pero lo que estaba era molesto por no poder ejecutar el plan _"poner celoso al niño hasta la muerte"._

Ace no pudo evitar reírse ante la contestación de la chica, estaba seguro de que su nakama se deprimiría por ser llamado asaltacunas en serie por una veinteañera, sabiendo que muchas de las conquistas de su amigo rondaban esa edad.

—¿Así que solo te sirve abrazar a Ace? ¡Es injusto!—Dijo pasando al plan 2 _"avergonzar al chiquillo hasta la muerte"_

—¡Pues claro que sólo vale Ace!—Respondió ella.

El silencio en el circulo comenzó a hacerse presente, las risas pararon y la sorpresa y el desconcierto rodearon a todos los hombres que estaban allí, incluido Ace que no sabía por qué había comenzado a sentir un calor extremo en sus mejillas y como su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza, y Thacth, quién pensaba que el "plan 2" iría viento en popa.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así que sólo quieres el cariño de Ace? ¡Qué suertudo!—Dijo observando cómo las mejillas del moreno comenzaban a colorearse en un tono más rojizo.

—¿Cariño? ¿Qué dices?—Preguntó medio enfadada—Tengo frío y Ace es una estufa humana así que… ¿a que sí estufita?—Dijo rozando su mejilla con la de él.

El silencio volvió a rodearlos por algo totalmente distinto a lo que pensaban en un principio, y muchos de ellos comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo hasta estallar.

—¿Estufa?—Preguntó Thatch sin saber qué decir ni como tomarse eso con respecto a su plan.

—Así que… ¿por eso solo sirve Ace? Tiene sentido…—Dijo Vista riéndose de tal manera que una lagrima comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla.

—¡Esta chica es una risa!—Exclamó Haruta al borde del dolor de estomago.

—Ace, sólo sirves de estufa, lo sentimos—Dijo Marco intentado mantener la compostura.

—¡Ya vale!—Gritó Cristian levantándose—¡Tú! ¡Suelta a la estufa, digo a Ace!—Dijo acercándose a ella para quitarla de encima del moreno.

—¡No!—Gritó Delos.

Todos vieron al hombre aparecer de la nada, corriendo hacia ellos y parando al adolescente en un intento por salvar la vida de todos los piratas con malas intenciones de ese barco.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! Ahora que se ha quedado tranquila lo único que faltaba era que la hicieras enfadar.

—¿Eh?—Preguntó Cristian.

—Os lo explicaré—Dijo aclarándose la garganta.

Delos narró todo lo sucedido durante el improvisado torneo de sake, una batalla, según él épica, entre Izo, el comandante de la decimosexta división y la chica castaña. Los únicos que habían quedado conscientes habían sido ellos dos después de casi vaciar varias botellas de sake y en algún momento Izo, había caído, así que la ganadora había sido ella. En medio de los abrazos de las enfermeras a la chica se había colado Rozak quien durante la épica batalla había comenzado a ver a la "niña" con otros ojos, pero en cuanto se le había acercado, aún sin tocarla, ella lo había noqueado descubriendo sus intenciones y ofreciéndole un castigo inolvidable, como un auténtico demonio. Nadie había podido pararla cuando había atado, nadie sabía cómo, al hombre al mástil, con una cuerda atada de los pies, boca abajo.

—Y así ha seguido con cualquiera de los que se le acercaba con extrañas intenciones. Al principio me quedé con ella para que nadie se aprovechara y le hicieran algo, pero luego mi principal tarea de la noche ha sido pararla a ella. Así que te lo ruego, ahora que está tranquila, no despiertes al demonio.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?—Preguntó Cristian al aire.

—Y si se despierta el demonio… ¿entonces qué?—Cuestionó Haruta a Cristian, ahora serio.

—El infierno se alzará sobre los que estén cerca…—Respondió.

—¡Uy! no me acordaba que tenía que hacer… eso, ya sabes… esa cosa…—Dijo de repente Haruta.

—¡Y yo!—Dijeron Thatch y Vista al unísono.

Ace vio como Delos había desaparecido y todos sus nakamas lo abandonaban a su suerte en las garras de lo que Cristian y Delos habían denominado como un auténtico demonio negro y miró a Marco con rostro suplicante para que él no lo abandonara, pero la respuesta fue un suspiro de cansancio y un…

—Tal vez ellos necesitan ayuda con eso que ya sabes …

Todos sus nakamas lo habían abandonado y parecía que el adolescente iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que volvió sobre sus pasos y con una mirada de lástima le dijo algo que no sabía por qué se esperaba.

—Por el bien de la tripulación, ni se te ocurra quitártela de encima Don estufa—Y salió corriendo exactamente igual que los demás.

Ace observó como el círculo se rompía y se quedaba solo con un koala castaño y platos vacíos a su alrededor. Así que solo suspiró sin encontrar una salida a la situación e intentó disfrutar un poco de la comida que aún le quedaba, un poco incomodo por el peso de tu espalda.

—Ya que soy tu estufa… ¿podrías ponerte en una posición más cómoda?—Preguntó un poco molesto.

La chica aunque pareciera mentira, obedientemente, siguió sus palabras y pensó que tal vez le haría caso, aunque abrió los ojos como platos cuando se sentó encima de sus piernas, de lado y dejó caer la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

—¡Más cómoda para ti no! ¡Una forma más cómoda para mí!—Gritó el chico sin obtener respuesta.

—Qué calentito…—Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero que Ace escuchó.

Se rindió, no podía ganar, no contra ella en ese estado. Suspiró, esa chica de normal hacía lo que le daba la gana, pero borracha, no había forma de controlarla.

—¿Por qué te apuntaste a esa estupidez de " a ver quien bebe más sake"?—Preguntó sin saber si respondería.

—Ese tipo… ¿ro…? No me acuerdo del nombre, quería que una mujer se apuntara para vete tú a saber qué…

—¿Y tú eres doña salvadora de las enfermeras que te apuntaste a eso? ¡Podría haberte hecho lo que pensaba hacer con ellas!

—No… no lo habría hecho…

—¿Y eso por qué?—Preguntó él a punto de perder la compostura, sin saber cómo era tan estúpida.

—Lo vi en sus ojos… tenía miedo, pero no de mí.

—¿De quién? ¿De tu hermanito el superhéroe?—Dijo con tono irónico.

—De ti. Pensaba que si me hacía algo luego tú irías a por él.

El moreno se sorprendió ante lo que acababa de decirle esa chica, no había ningún motivo por el que él fuera tras ese idiota salido ¿o sí?

—Pero… Delos dijo que después iba a hacerte algo ¿no?

—Sólo iba a tocarme, para felicitarme, pero no me gusta que me toquen si yo no quiero.

—¿Sólo a tocarte? ¿De forma pervertida o sólo tocar?

—Sólo abrazar creo…—Dijo con tono adormilado.

Ace repasó mentalmente las palabras "sólo abrazar" e intentó recomponer la historia de Delos en su cabeza, recordando donde había acabado Rozak al parecer solamente por intentar felicitar a la chica con un abrazo.

—¿Y lo has atado al mástil boca abajo sólo por abrazarte? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?—Preguntó.

—No fue por eso, fue por lo que quería hacer al principio. Debía darle una lección, además, no te preocupes, tampoco estoy tan borracha, no he bebido tanto.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó recordando lo que había dicho Delos.

Si para ella era no tanto vaciar varias botellas de Sake realmente tenía un problema con el alcohol mucho peor que muchos de los piratas que había en ese barco.

—¿Enserio piensas que me apuntaría a eso sin tener un plan B? Enseguida me di cuenta de que ese tipo, Izo, era un pozo sin fondo.

Ace se extrañó al oír las palabras de la chica, pues según Delos ella había sido la que parecía un pozo sin fondo después de dejar en un juego de niños la forma en la que Izo bebía sin control. Aunque después de todo lo que sabía de ella no le parecía extraño que hubiera tramado alguno de sus locos planes para vencer a uno de los comandantes con más aguante con la bebida que había allí.

—Aguanto bien el alcohol, pero no para competir con semejante maquina de tragar.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste entonces?—Preguntó curioso.

—Pedí una jarra de cerveza cuando vi que ese chico ni se inmutaba y me bebí una parte, él pensó que era por pura chulería mía así que él se pidió otra, me bebí una parte de la cerveza, pero no se puede comparar los grados de la cerveza con los del sake y como las jarras son de madera fue fácil engañarlo, cuando yo bebía sake, al poco rato cogía la jarra medio vacía de cerveza y escupía el sake dentro.

Ace se sorprendió al escuchar el relato de la chica, en cristiano, había hecho trampas, pero se sorprendió que en medio de un problema como ese pensara rápido y creara otro de sus planes locos, aunque no entendía el motivo por el cual había creado ese plan.

—No te gusta perder ¿eh? Porque podrías haber dicho que no podías más y haberte rendido.

—Eso habría sido fácil, si hubiera opción, porque me enteré de que los perdedores mañana tendrán que ir por el barco en ropa interior, así que tenía que ganar.

—¡¿Pero como no te enteras de lo importante al principio?!—Gritó Ace.

—Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada al final.

—¡¿Pero y si no hubieras ganado?! ¡¿Entonces qué?!—Volvió a gritar.

—Pero he ganado—Respondió ella—Además, ¿por qué te molestas tú más que yo con eso? Era problema mío—Dijo apretándole la mejilla con uno de sus dedos—Seguro que tú serías el primero en la cola para verme en ropa interior, ¿a que sí?

—¡Claro que no! ¡No digas tonterías!—Gritó sonrojado y enfadado al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo podía compararlo con uno de esos pervertidos del barco.

—Era broma, no te enfades...

Suspiró, en algo ella sí tenía razón, no era asunto suyo, pero no podía evitar pensar en qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido tan lista de planear todo eso, o si se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad con la jarra de cerveza.

—Además, si hubiera perdido, no habrías dejado que esa apuesta se hiciera ¿verdad? Aunque no lo quieras admitir, sé que te preocupas por mí.

La chica levantó la cabeza para sonreírle y Ace simplemente permaneció en silencio, mínimamente sonrojado, mientras ella volvía a acomodarse en su hombro. Los minutos pasaban y la respiración de la chica se había hecho más profunda con el tiempo, se había dormido.

Comprobó que estaba dormida y la agarró con cuidado para que no se escurriera, mirándola de reojo.

—Definitivamente… no les dejaría hacer esa estúpida apuesta…—Contestó en voz baja a la pregunta que había formulado ella y que había dejado sin respuesta.

.

.

Hola, ¡Capitulo 15 recién subido!

Antes de nada, quería pedir disculpas por el retraso, sé que de dos semanas nada, han sido exactamente cuatro semanas y os pido disculpas por ello, pero entre la universidad, que estamos a últimos del cuatrimestre y veo los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, los trabajos, obligaciones y demás, no he podido escribir todo lo que hubiera querido, y debido a esto mismo no puedo dar una fecha exacta de la próxima actualización, pero no voy a abandonar la historia ¡ni mucho menos! que no tenga mucho tiempo no significa que no escriba, aunque poco a poco, sigo la historia, así que si no os importa esperar un poquito más por los capítulos estaré encantada de que leáis mi historia :)

Sé que no compenso nada diciendo esto después de cuatro semanas, pero el capítulo es un poco más largo por las molestias ¡Perdón!

Otra cosa que quería agradecer son esos fantásticos comentarios que me ayudan a sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las que os tomáis el tiempo de comentar! de verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias! Y a las que solamente leéis también, gracias por leer mi historia aunque estéis en las sombras sé que a vuestra manera también me apoyáis :)

¡Ahora sí! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

¡Nos leemos!

_**Helen Martinelli ;)**_


End file.
